The Gay Scar Theory
by eylafeisty
Summary: A story about The Lion King's Scar as a gay character. I have made this story to fit in line with the original cannon and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. I came up with this idea after seeing the 2019 CGI remake of The Lion King and being very disappointed with the portrayal of Scar's character. The story follow's Scar's entire life from birth to death.
1. Part I Sun Rise

**The Gay Scar Theory Part I: Sun Rise**

The sun rose on a beautiful day over the Pridelands. The elderly Mohatu looked out over his kingdom. There was much to be thankful for. The rainy season had brought lush, green grasses, the dry season had been short. The world was peaceful and there was prosperity everywhere. This had not always been the case. Mohatu had worked tirelessly to ensure that his son, Ahadi, would inherit a better world than he had. That he would not share in the hardships and the struggles that Mohatu had. Many grey hairs now graced his coat. His once perfectly golden coat and blood red mane were now dulled by time. But he was at peace. He knew his time was upon him soon when he would join the kings in the stars. His mate had died many years ago. He knew how fortunate he was to have lived so long.

Ahadi's mate Uru was pregnant. Due to give birth almost any time. Mohatu secretly hoped he would live to see his grand-cub's presentation ceremony. It would be the first for the new shaman: Rafiki. But he knew such thoughts were selfish of him and not up for him to decide. But still the old lion could dream….. And more cubs were expected in the coming months. The lionesses: Eshe, Furaha, and Imani had returned from their quests to find mates, all had successfully become pregnant. It was tradition for the lower ranked lionesses of the pride to leave the pride for a year, travel the world, find a mate, and hopefully bring back new blood to the pride. The four pregnant lionesses could not stop chatting and their excitement could hardly be contained. They discussed potential names, gender debates, and sometimes even went so far as to list off potential pairings of their unborn offspring as future mates.

With so many lionesses so far into their pregnancies, Ahadi had to take over leading the hunts. He was an okay hunter but Uru loved to tease that they would starve if the Pridelands ever rand out of the old, tried, sick, or weak prey. Mohatu would have loved to join his son hunting but with his advanced age he was no longer able to keep up. If he walked too far he would start to get stiff and would limp. Ahadi's time as king had already begun in his mind. Mohatu rarely left Pride Rock anymore but of course even though he performed all the king's duties, Ahadi insisted on still being called a prince. And what a marvelous prince he was. Golden haired and red maned like his father he was still young and his mane would thicken and darken more with maturity but he was still the spitting image of his father. But Mohatu wondered if his grand-cubs would resemble him at all. Uru came from a very distant pride far north of the Pridelands. Her coat was almost as dark as mud and her tail tuff was as black as tar. She said her father had had similar coat color with a black mane. She had also said that the darker coloration was common were she was from and that most lions were on the darker side; at least in comparison to the golden and cream colored lions more common in the areas in the Pridelands and surrounding territories. Regardless, Ahadi and Uru were a handsome couple. Mohatu was certain that even if the cubs didn't resemble him in coloration that at least he would be able to take credit for their good looks.

Ahadi returned from the hunt, dragging an old gazelle. He looked up at his father, basking in the sun. He dragged the gazelle over to his father and dropped it beside him.

"Okay Dad scarf down your breakfast before the girls get out here or they'll be nothing left!" Ahadi said jokingly.

"Son you need to eat too, if not then we'll all starve without our hunting coordinator…." Mohatu teased.

"Ah, but I've already learned the secret: eat one of the rear legs before heading home and then just say it must have fallen off along the way…."

"There you are!" Eshe exclaimed. "We're starving! And Uru thinks she may have gone into labor…."

"She is!?" Ahadi said. "I must be with her….."

Ahadi ran off into the main Pride Rock den.

"Good! More for us!" Furaha said. "Are you coming Imani? Mohatu's already eaten one haunch…."

"Actually Ahadi said it just fell off on the way home…." Mohatu said.

"Ugh, again!" Imani pouted. "That's like the third time that's happened. The haunch is my favorite part and there always seems to be one missing! We need to give Ahadi lessons in food carrying…. Does he purposely drag the kills over every sharp rock in the Pridelands!?"

Mohatu couldn't help but to chuckle as the lionesses joined him for breakfast.

Ahadi slowly emerged from the den late in the afternoon.

"Well…." Mohatu inquired.

"Two boys!" Ahadi exclaimed.

"Oh I can't wait to see them!" the lionesses nearly said in unison.

"Well you will have to wait for an old lion to see first," Mohatu said.

"Oh of course sire," Eshe said. "It's just so exciting! Two princes!"

"I hope I have a girl to be a future queen…" Furaha started.

Mohatu slowly walked over to Uru, nursing her two newborn cubs. One was golden, the other a dark red.

"How are you my daughter?" Mohatu asked.

"I am fine your majesty," Uru said. "We have desided to name the golden son Mufasa and the red son Taka."

"Those are fine names," Mohatu said.

"Yes but there is a worry we have…" Ahadi slowly said.

"Yes," Uru took over. "Taka is having trouble nursing. He starts to suckle, then he stops. He's been coughing some and even spit up some milk. Do you think he's healthy Mohatu?"

Mohatu looked over the cub carefully. He was about the same size as Mufasa but the symptoms were troubling.

"He seems okay to me, but I am no expert. Rafiki will advise us if there is anything we should do for him," Mohatu stated.

"But which one should be named the heir?" Ahadi asked.

"Which was born first?"

"Mufasa."

"Well even if Taka had been born first it would be wisest to name Mufasa the heir," Mohatu stated. "I hope that nothing is wrong with Taka, but I have seen it happen where otherwise perfectly healthy cubs suddenly die."

Ahadi and Uru gasped at this prospect.

"But there is no reason to worry. I'm sure he will do just fine. Ahadi was a scrawny little cub, born a bit too soon, and you turned out just fine."

"I hope you are right Mohatu," Uru said. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes. "Even though he is just a newborn he reminds me so much of my late father…. I don't think I could bear to lose Taka too…."

Ahadi licked his mate's head and snuggled her. Uru had never told the pride the full story about her father but they knew he had died tragically and suddenly. Uru had had a very close bond with her father and his death had destroyed their pride. Uru had never mentioned his name, but just thinking about him would bring her to tears and could throw her into a depression for days.

_Please Great Kings,_ Ahadi thought. _Don't take Taka from us. _

He looked out at the stars as the sun set. The presentation of Mufasa would take place the next week after the cub's eyes had opened. But Ahadi feared the coming night more than anything he ever had in his entire life. May the sun rise tomorrow with both of his sons still alive…..

To the pride's great relief, Taka had survived the night. Rafiki had come the next day and confirmed that while the young cub was healthy, he suffered from a digestive issue. If he ate too much too quickly he would get sick. Rafiki prescribed small frequent meals to help mitigate the symptoms. But he warned that the cub would most likely have this condition for life, and while he should be able to lead a relatively normal life, he would most likely never get very muscular or reach the weight of an average adult male lion. Still Ahadi and Uru were thankful Taka would survive. Uru hated having to pace her cub's meals. Within the week before Mufasa's presentation ceremony the difference in the two cub's sizes became very obvious. Mohatu had definitely advised the couple well to name Mufasa the heir. While the first born was traditionally named the heir, if multiple cubs were born in a litter it was not unheard of to select a younger cub who would be better suited for the duties of a king. The pride needed a strong, enduring protector who could withstand hardship and still be competent to lead.

Mohatu lived to see Mufasa's presentation ceremony. If fact he lived long enough to see the other lionesses give birth. Frist Eshe gave birth to a beautiful amber colored lioness named Sarabi. Next Furaha gave birth to a creamy, white lioness named Sarafina. Lastly Imani gave birth to a pure white male cub.

"You did not believe me that my mate was pure white," Imani teased. "Well now I have the cub to prove it!"

Once all the cubs were born the next natural topic of discussion amongst the lionesses were the pairings of their newborn cubs.

"Sarabi should be Mufasa's mate," Eshe stated. "She is the oldest and should be the next queen!"

"She's only older than Sarafina by a week," Furaha protested. "Her beautiful green/blue eyes would go nicely with a red mane and golden coat for a future prince…."

"Furaha you're getting ahead of yourself!" Imani exclaimed. "Already picking the colors of your grandcubs. We need to focus on the cubs in front of us now! Uru, you must have another cub. A princess for my Mosi…."

"Imani, in case you haven't noticed I have two sons," Uru said. "My paws are going to be so full with the two of them I can't foresee having anymore cubs anytime soon…."

"Well then imagine the magnificent Mosi, strongest of all, purest of white walking unseen in the blinding light of the sunrise…."

"Silly Imani. Mosi is not so light as to be transparent like still water," Furaha said. "He would still block the light and cast a shadow…."

"And what a lovely shadow Taka will cast," Eshe interjected. "Dark red fur, a black glistening mane, and striking green eyes! Won't he be a looker…?"

Uru chuckled. "Yes he sure will…"


	2. Part II The Legacy

**Gay Scar Theory Part II: The Legacy**

(Taka is about Young Simba's Age)

Mohatu was so grateful to have lived to see the next generation of his pride be born. But because he had lived so long his greatest fear had come true: he had lived long enough to become the cub sitter. At first watching the five cubs crawl around was fine. They couldn't get very far fast enough to evade the gentle grasp of Mohatu's teeth to bring them back to his side were they would search in vain for a nipple to suckle while their mothers hunted. But once they started jumping and running the fun was over and they quickly outpaced the old lion. Luckily by then the lionesses had worked out a schedule to share in the cub sitting duties.

Mohatu couldn't help but beam with pride at the site of his grandsons and the other cubs. Mufasa was the largest cub and loved to wrestle but because he always won the other four cubs never wanted to match him.

"You should let the others win occasionally Mufasa," Mohatu advised.

"But granddad, isn't the point of wrestling to win?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes but it is more fun if you let the others enjoy winning too. Otherwise they won't want to play with you anymore!"

Sarabi was the stealthiest. Mohatu saw a future Hunt Mistress in her. While Mufasa would always win in wrestling, Sarabi could sneak up on any of the cubs without them noticing and pounce on them. But she was asked not to sneak up on Mohatu after nearly giving him a heart attack….

"I'm so sorry, Sir King," Sarabi cried. "I honestly didn't think you were sleeping so soundly…. But your tail just kept twitching and I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"It's alright dear Sarabi," Mohatu chuckled. "I just was not expecting it. I may be old and nearly gone but I'd rather not die from a cub's sneak attack…."

Sarafina had the best balance. She was not afraid to walk on the very edge of the Pride Rock. She often teased the others to go to the very edge and balance on just two paws.

"Sarafina! Quit showing off you're bound to make the other cubs hurt themselves!" Furaha exclaimed.

"Oh now Furaha," Mohatu said. "Let them play. They've all fallen off the edge and lived."

"Not _that_ edge! Ugh what will I do with her…?"

"Send her hunting in the gorge?"

"Not funny Mohatu…."

Mosi was a month or so younger than Mufasa but he was still keeping pace with him as he grew. Not strong enough to beat Mufasa outright in wrestling, he was a keen strategist. He could keep dodging and running Mufasa in circles trying to catch him. Once caught Mufasa would win, but he would be winded and tired for sure! Much to the bane of his mother, his pure white coat was never clean. If it were up to Imani, Mosi would be bathed constantly to maintain his perfect coat. But alas it would never be….

And then there was Taka. He was the oldest second only to Mufasa, but the smallest still in size. Even as he began to eat solid food Taka didn't eat very much. He often said he didn't like eating because it made him sick. But it seemed to Uru that he still should try to eat just a bite more. Sometimes Taka would outright skip meals. He learned to hide his leftovers to avoid being lectured by his mother. But rarely would he go back to eat them. His slender frame worried Uru but Taka loved it. He could still get in-between the tight spaces that the other cubs outgrew. Because of his light frame, he never seemed to walk or run but rather glide effortlessly. Mohatu envied his grand cub for his light steps. He could now hardly walk without being stiff and in pain. But he still insisted on walking out to the edge of the den to see the sun set.

"Are you okay granddad?" Taka asked as Mohatu slowly struggled to the mouth of the den.

Mohatu breathed a heavy sigh as he lied down. "No Taka, I'm afraid I am not. I have lived so long that my body has become very stiff. Every time I move there is pain. Soon I will join the Great Kings in the stars…."

As the sun set, and the stars started to appear Taka looked up in wonder. "They look so far away! The view must be breathtaking from up there…" Taka exclaimed. But then his face slowly turned sad as a worrying thought crossed his mind….. "Granddad?"

"Yes grandson," Mohatu said.

"Is there pain up there in the stars?"

"No my grandson. There is no pain, no sickness, and no fear. Only love and peace…."

"Peace…." Taka stared up at the stars, the wonder filling in on his face once more.

"And we'll all be up there one day?" He asked.

"Yes Taka, we will be reunited on the stars…."

"In a world of peace and love…. Without pain, sickness, and fear…. Why don't we all just go there now?!"

Mohatu smiled down at his young grand cub. "Because first you must complete the Circle of Life."

"What's that?"

Ahadi, Uru, and Mufasa had joined them by the den's entrance.

"The Circle of Life is what we are in now," Ahadi explained. "You are born here, you must live here, leave cubs for the future here, and then you may leave for the world of the stars…"

"Oh…. I can't wait to have cubs and join the stars!" Taka exclaimed.

"Come now Taka and Mufasa, it is time for sleep," Uru said. The cubs ran off to join their mother in the den.

Ahadi lied down next to his father.

"Dad, do you think Taka is _normal_?" Ahadi asked when the cubs were out of earshot.

"He is small granted, but wise far beyond his time," Mohatu replied. "I think he completely understood every word we just told him. I remember having to explain the Circle to you several times before you grasped it, and you were older than he is now…."

"Yes but something, I just don't know what, seems _off_….."

"Like what?"

"Well for instance the way he walks, and says certain things…."

"I would love to be able to walk like him! Prancing around, it comes so naturally to him!"

"Yes but…. I don't know it just seems… I don't know maybe I'm worried over nothing. Rafiki told us not to compare the cubs but it's just so hard _not_ to."

Mohatu chuckled.

"He does seem a bit obsessed with Mosi… He follows him everywhere…. Even into Imani's paws for a bath! It's not that he outright ignores Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa he just seems so attached to the hip with Mosi. Mosi doesn't seem to notice or care at least for now. Imani does think it's strange that Taka loves to be bathed with him…. Taka hates it when Uru tries to bath him. And he won't let Imani bath him without Mosi. It's like he just wants to be near him all the time…."

"They're just cubs Ahadi…. He's just going through a phase with his best friend. That's all. To a cub nothing is wrong until he is told it is. Do not bring down your judgment on him until he's older and can decide for himself what is right and wrong…."

"I am sorry father, you are right," Ahadi said reluctantly. "Good night."

"Good night my son."

Ahadi retired into the den. Mohatu stayed up a short while longer, then very slowly made his way just inside the den to sleep.

…

The next day Taka awoke early. If he got up early enough he could watch the sunrise with his grandfather at the den's edge. But this morning was different. Somehow Mohatu had managed to get to the very edge of Pride Rock. One of his paws dangled off the edge. He must have fallen back to sleep, Taka thought. Taka looked up at the fading stars as he ran to his grandfather.

"Granddad! Wake up!" He said as he gently rubbed Mohatu's side. He was cold. "Granddad?"

It suddenly dawned on Taka. He looked up at the fading stars and he noticed an unusually bright, large star to the north that he had not seen before. Slowly a smile creeped across his face…

Taka darted back into the den.

"Wake up! Wake up! Come! You must see Granddad's star!" Taka exclaimed.

Ahadi, Uru and the rest of the pride got up, confused by Taka's exuberance. But as they followed him out of the den it soon became clear. Mohatu's paw stiffly stretched out over the edge, perfectly still despite the morning breeze.

"See! There it is!" Taka said as he looked up at the sky. But to his disappointment the stars had completely gone from the sky as the sun had risen. "Well it was there…."

Tears welled up in the eyes of the pride. Slowly Ahadi walked past his son, next to his father's body, and roared. Ahadi was now officially the king.

"Why is everyone crying Dad?" Taka asked as the pride moved away from the edge to allow the vultures to come. "Granddad is at peace now! He's not in pain! He is free and happy!"

"Yes," Ahadi sobbed. "But it will be a very long time until we see him again my son…."

"No," Taka said. "We will see him tonight! I will show you his star, the brightest, biggest star in the sky!"

Throughout the day the pride mourned for Mohatu. All of them shed many tears, but not Taka. He was happy, overjoyed even, that his grandfather had passed peacefully into the land of the stars. Did no one else understand that? This was not the end but a new beginning. It had pained Taka to see his grandfather slowly declining from his age. Each day it seemed to get worse and worse. And now he was not in pain anymore! Taka dreamed of the day he would join the stars. He could finally eat whatever and however much he wanted! He would be big and strong like Mufasa and Mosi! And Mosi would be with him in the stars curled up next to him as Imani bathed them….

Later that night as the stars appeared Taka impatiently lead the pride out to the edge of Pride Rock.

"See, look! Up there to the north!" Taka exclaimed. "There, the biggest, brightest star! It wasn't there before! I would have seen it! That is Granddad's star."

Ahadi, like the rest of the pride was at a loss of words. It was indeed a new star that none of them had seen before. Taka's words were wise beyond his time. He sounded like an old veteran who had seen the world twice over. Yet he was just a cub. His words of wisdom brought comfort to the pride, regardless of his young age.

"Yes son, that indeed must be your Granddad's star," Uru finally said. "And what a glorious star it is…."

"Mom, your father is up there too isn't he?" Taka asked.

Uru whimpered as she held back sobbing. "I hope so Taka I hope so."

Sensing the distress in his mother's voice Taka replied: "I know he is mother. He is there and he is happy and free!"

Uru could no longer hold back and started sobbing uncontrollably. The death of Mohatu and the reminder of her late father was just too much for her to bear. Her mate and the other lionesses rubbed against her to comfort her. Taka then pranced proudly to the very edge of Pride Rock and shouted:

"Long live the king! Long live the king in the stars!"


	3. Part III Broken Circle

**The Gay Scar Theory Part III: The Broken Circle**

(Cubs are adolescents, about Nuka's age at beginning TLK2, teens in human years)

With Ahadi as the new king and so many young cubs around, Ahadi decided that he needed more help with patrols, intelligence gathering, and of course cub surveillance. He enlisted the help of a hornbill named Zuzu. She was the most gossipy and according to some, the most annoying bird in all the Pridelands. But she was very motherly, dreaming one day of having a large clutch of eggs and a zillion hatchlings. The lionesses felt confident that she could watch their cubs and steer them clear of trouble, or at the very least pester them until they gave up trying to do something they weren't supposed to. As the cubs became adolescents and grew into young lions Zuzu tried to give them some more space to demonstrate trust. But sometimes her talkative nature would get the best of her and she would just start talking randomly to anyone who was around to hear it. Over the years the cubs had managed to lose her several times but not successfully for a very long time. Now that she wasn't constantly hovering so closely they just tended to ignore her knowing that she would get bored and distract herself.

Taka had used Zuzu's gossiping addiction to pry more interesting information out of her. Information that was particularly interesting to him but not to anyone else. By now all the cubs had had 'the talk.' They knew about the Circle of Life and how exactly cubs got into the world. But Taka knew that he didn't exactly fit this straightforward guide that was laid out in the Circle of Life. He was not stupid and deaf to the rumors and hushed whispers he had heard going around the pride about him either. He didn't know exactly why it was such a secret but he figured that maybe the adults were just embarrassed to talk about it with him, like they were initially about the greater details of cub making. So he used Zuzu to extract more information about it. One day when they were alone he outright asked her.

"Zuzu," Taka said confidently. "Is there a word for a male that likes another male?"

"Oh, ummm, gee, I don't know…" Zuzu painfully tried to avoid talking, not knowing if she was overstepping her responsibilities.

"Yes you do. I know you do. You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I'll say it and you can just confirm for me if it's correct or not. Okay? Is the word: 'gay?'"

Zuzu was shocked that he knew that word. She was absolutely certain that she had never said it in front of him or had she? She knew she was a bad bird and did talk about Taka behind his back because it was so obvious at this point and such a great conversation starter. The young handsome black maned prince potentially gay?! Who could resist that?! But because he knew the word he must have been told at some point, hopefully by his parents so there was no harm in telling him more of what he sort of already knew was there? And besides there was potentially more information she could get from him, strait from the source, to add to her next rumor extravagance.

"Well, yes that is one of the words," Zuzu said reluctantly.

"Okay, so what are the others?" Taka pressed confidently, now knowing that Zuzu would spill every last detail now that he had got her talking.

"Well let's see. There's queer and a particularly long word. Oh what is it? Homosexual. Yes, that's it."

"Okay now that we have the words all _straightened_ out. Now tell me more about it…."

"Well it's not exactly like there's a defined list or anything. It's different for everyone who is… gay… but generally it's something that is very natural for them and they find the idea of being with a female _unnatural_."

"Okay. Well that seems pretty straightforward. Now tell me more about those you've heard of that are _gay _and what it is exactly for them."

"Well young prince, why don't you tell me about yourself," Zuzu suggested boldly.

"Oh well you already _know_ about me Zuzu, so why don't you tell me what you've told others and I'll see if you're correct?"

Zuzu had fallen for Taka's lure and just couldn't stand to hold back her gossiping ways any longer. "You walk like a lioness, but not just _any_ lioness. A lioness in heat. Especially around Mosi. The poor boy has no idea of your intensions young master…. Anyways, you love being thin. Even though you've gotten taller and longer you secretly like being lanky. It makes you feel good. When you prance around you _know_ you look good. But what you like on yourself you don't like on others. You love Mosi's big muscles. You like rubbing up against his chest. It makes you feel safe and protected…."

I mischievous grin formed on the young lion's face. "So who knows?"

"Oh well that's hard to say exactly…. I couldn't have told that many…."

"Everyone knows don't that?"

"Hum, ugh, oh hmm, ya they kind of do," Zuzu said, embarrassed.

"Everyone except me?"

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. "You tricked me young master!"

"It wasn't _hard_."

"Please don't tell your parents I told you… They'd… Well I'm not quite sure what they'd do, but still this is a _very_ personal thing."

"A very personal thing that you've told the entire Pridelands?"

"Oh well that's just speculation. I _never_ told anyone definitely that you were… that you are _gay_."

"Promise me Zuzu you won't tell anyone else?"

"Oh well, please young prince I'm begging you, it's the best gossip… what would I talk about!?"

"I'll tell my parents if you do…"

"Oh, ugh, fine. I promise on my life I will not utter another word about it."

"Good."

"But just a word of advice Taka," Zuzu added. "Everyone _knows_ anyway, rumors or not. You do need to tell your parents and the rest of the pride eventually…."

"If everyone already _knows_ then why do I need to tell them? Just to confirm it I guess I will, but I need to tell Mosi first."

"I, ugh, oh… Never mind. You have to let him grow up Zuzu, you have to let him learn, and you have to let him do that. You just have to! Best of luck young master but don't take it too hard if he's not interested?"

"We've been close friends our whole lives Zuzu. It's only _natural_ that we become more than that with age…"

"Well that's debatable…." Zuzu said under her breath as Taka trotted away.

…..

Ahadi and the rest of the pride had also noticed Taka's _difference_. It was becoming incorrigible. Ahadi knew he had to bring it up with Uru.

"Uru, we need to talk about Taka," Ahadi started.

"Okay, what about him?" Uru asked.

"He's… he's acting very _wrong_. The way he is with Mosi, the way he _walks_… He's acting like a homosexual…."

Uru immediately hardened her gaze at Ahadi. She knew what was coming. She had dreaded it for some time. She had known ever since Taka was a small cub. But what she didn't know would be Ahadi's reaction to it. She didn't like the _tone_ he was setting. "So what if he is gay. What does it matter?"

Ahadi was shocked by her response. "What does it _matter_?!" He exclaimed. "That's not how things are _supposed_ to be in the Circle of Life!"

"The Circle doesn't explain everything Ahadi. This is just one of those things…."

"Yes it does! You are born to reproduce! You do that with a mate of the opposite sex! There is _NO_ room in the Circle for a homosexual. He won't have cubs. He needs to be _corrected_. This behavior is _wrong_….."

"It. Is. Not. _Wrong_!" Uru yelled. She had never raised her voice to Ahadi but now she was livid. "What exactly has he done that's so _wrong_?!"

"It's not a matter of what he has _done_. So much as what he is going to _do_."

"Oh! So now you're _accusing_ our son of doing something, that _might_ be wrong, that he hasn't even done yet?!"

"You're not stupid Uru. You've heard of lions that are homosexual! What happens to them! If we don't correct this behavior now he will end up a _miserable_ lone rouge or commit suicide. We have to _fix_ this!"

"The only reason they end up that way are lions like you who make them _miserable_ for not allowing them to be who they _are_! Your father would _never_ have acted this way…."

"You have no idea what my father would have said…"

"Yes, I do. I asked him!"

"_LIAR_!" Ahadi roared.

Uru bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws to match Ahadi. But she responded calmly: "I asked him when Taka was a mere cub if he thought he was gay. He agreed with me that he was. But he said he should be perfectly _fine_ as long as we were _tolerant_ and _accepting_ of who he was!"

"That's a lie! My father was a devout believer in the Circle of Life and he followed its guide in _everything_ that he did!"

"_Everyone_ has a part to play in the Circle of Life. And everyone's part in the Circle of Life is _different_. Your father knew that. He said that even a _homosexual_ could be a vital part of the Circle. The Great Kings do not know everything Ahadi! The Circle is not a set thing that never moves or changes. It's what Great Kings do with the Circle to better the world that makes them great! Great Kings do not use the Circle as a _reason_ to hate!"

"This _charade_ must end!"

"The only charade I see here is you."

Ahadi growled at his mate.

"Don't say a _word_ to him about it! Or you'll have to answer to _me_ for it!"

"_I_ am the King! _I_ do not answer to _you_!"

"And _I_ am the Queen! And _I_ am his mother! And _I _would _kill_ for my son!"

Ahadi was stunned by this. His beloved mate, who he loved more than anything in the world had just threatened to _kill_ him. Over what?! The transgressions of his son who was oblivious to his actions!

"You have no _idea_ what I've lost. And you have no clue how _far_ I would go to make sure that it _never_ happens again! All you are is a _charade_. Who _pretends_ he loves both of his sons equally but all you really _want_ are clones of yourself!" With that Uru stormed off, leaving Ahadi to seethe in his anger.

One day the cubs decided to go down to the watering hole. Mufasa and Sarabi had become nearly inseparable. Constantly chatting and whispering to each other. Thanks to Zuzu's oversharing, the cubs knew that Mufasa and Sarabi would be mates. When they first found out they were appalled. But as time moved on the pair secretly knew that they would make the best match for each other. Now they just didn't even try to hide their flirty craziness towards each other. Taka was now too old to have baths with Mosi, but he still followed him everywhere, pestering him to death. Taka had never broached the subject with Mosi but he had made it up in his mind that Mosi would be his future mate. And he was determined that he would tell him today. Sarafina was always after Taka. She flirted with him and pestered him as he tried to pester Mosi. Taka had tried to be subtle in turning down her advances but she just hadn't gotten the hint. Even when Taka wanted to be alone she would follow him. So when he wondered off alone out of earshot of the other three, she naturally followed him. Zuzu had accompanied the cubs on their outing but had gotten distracted chatting up some hippo off in the distance….

Taka stared at his reflection in the water intensely. He wanted to look perfect.

"Why do you always stare at yourself like that?" Sarafina asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you don't think that's your own reflection!"

"Because I like to," Taka replied. "I want to make sure I look perfect."

Sarafina laughed. "Of course you do!"

"No really I don't think I'm all that attractive. I mean look at this mess. I have this big patch of mane coming in on my chest, another big patch on the back of my neck, random mane-like hairs growing out of my elbows. And on my chin there are all these hairs that don't match my mane but they're long and annoying! Every time I go for a drink they get wet and have to be dried off!"

Sarafina giggled hysterically. "Your mane will fill in with time Taka! It's not nearly as bad as Mufasa's. I mean just look at him. His is so patchy and thin and uneven. Yours is thick, and dark, and shiny! Poor Sarabi has told me you currently are _much sexier_ than your older brother! But don't tell her I told you, she'll deny it. I mean you have to admit he does look pretty pathetic. The poor thing…."

"Really?" Taka asked inquisitively.

"Yes and your striking green eyes offset your dark hair even better. Mufasa just has brown, yellow, red everything, nothing stands out and pops!"

"You know who has striking eyes?" Taka asked.

"No, who?" Sarafina flirted.

"Mosi."

"Oh…" Sarafina said disappointedly.

"He has the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. You can get lost just staring into his eyes….."

"I think you get lost staring into your own reflection's eyes…."

"That's because I like what I see…"

"Is there anything else you like to see?" Sarafina wooed as she got very close to Taka's face.

_Poor girl_. Taka thought. _She has no clue_. _I guess I do need to tell everyone so there isn't any future confusion._

Taka looked past Sarafina to see Mufasa pin Mosi in yet another wrestling match.

"Well it looks like my brother won another wrestling match," Taka said.

Sarafina annoyingly turned around to see. "Ya. Imani's going to be upset that Mosi is wet and dirty again…."

"That's okay. I like him wet and dirty…." Taka said as he walked over to the other three.

"Huh?" Sarafina huffed in confusion as she followed after him.

"Well congratulations my brother for taking advantage of Mosi yet again."

"Ha!" Mosi said as he got up. "One of these days I'll bet you Mufasa."

"Well it's obviously not today," Mufasa replied.

"Ha! Well at least my mane doesn't look like a porcupine."

"The only reason your mane looks any better Mosi is because it's the same color as the rest of your fur," Sarabi interjected.

"Well Taka's mane is by far the most handsome!" Sarafina stated.

Taka walked over and sat in the middle of the group.

"Well you don't need to rub it in by being so slinky and smug," Mufasa teased.

"Look at poor Mosi," Taka said. "Looks like Imani will need to give us another bath…"

"Ha! I can bath myself now Taka. Although she never thinks I'm clean enough," Mosi said.

"Well we would want you to be _too_ clean or too _dirty_…."

"Haha. My mother liked giving you a bath Taka. She said you hardly ever looked dirty. The only complaint she had was that you were always getting in the way of her bathing me!"

"Well I did _try_ to help…."

"You guys were very silly as cubs!" Sarafina said. "Always being bathed together. Imani must have thought she had had the twin boys!"

"Well that wasn't _my_ choice," Mosi huffed slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, you two boys were so _weird_," Sarabi said.

"You have no _idea,_" Taka said slyly."Say Mosi, how would you like a wrestling match with me?" Taka asked.

"What happened to your philosophy of not playing if you know you're going to lose Taka?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh you'll see," Taka said mischievously.

"Alright well I'm game!" Mosi exclaimed.

Taka and Mosi took their positions opposite each other.

"Okay," Sarabi counted off. "Ready….. Set…. Go!"

Mosi rushed Taka, throwing his paws up on his chest and flipping him to the ground instantly, leaving Taka to stare up into Mosi's deep blue eyes….

"What the heck Taka, you didn't even try," Mosi complained. Before Mosi could move away, Taka flipped right side up underneath him. "Taka what are you doing?"

Mosi started to move away but Taka swiftly stretched up arching his back against Mosi's chest and slowly slinked away, turning back seductively to see Mosi's startled and very embarrassed reaction.

"Wow Taka, what the heck was _that_?" Mosi said confused.

"Ya Taka you're acting like Uru does with Ahadi when she's in heat," Sarafina said a bit shocked.

"You never rub up against _me_ like _that_," Mufasa whispered to Sarabi.

"Mosi, I have something I would like to tell you," Taka started. "Well, all of you actually. But I don't want to accidentally say the wrong thing. Where is Zuzu? Zuzu!"

"Hum, oh what?! Yes! Coming sir!" Zuzu heard Taka's call from her distant chat with one of her reluctant listeners. She landed on a tree near the group. "What is it Taka?"

"Just stay there for a moment and listen."

"Oh? Oh! Okay…"

"You want _her_ to listen to this?" Mosi asked embarrassed. "She'll tell the whole damn Pridelands!"

"I _resent_ that!"

"Zuzu shut up," Taka said nervously. "I've had to work up a lot of nerve to say this, and I don't really know _why_ it has to be such a big secret. But I wanted to tell you Mosi that I'm gay and I'm attracted to you."

"Taka," Mosi said honestly. "What does that _mean_?"

"It means young master that Taka is attracted to males instead of females, which is less customary in the Circle of Life!" Zuzu belted out. She could hardly stand being silent of even a moment. Slowly the meaning of the words seeped into the cubs' understanding.

"So _that's_ what that _word_ means?" Sarafina asked.

"What?! You've heard it before?" Zuzu asked.

"Yes, you say it all the time," Sarabi replied. "I just thought I kept mishearing the word _gay_."

"Oh dear I've said too much!"

"Well it's too late now!" Mufasa laughed.

"So when you say you're attracted to me," Mosi started. "_What_ does _that_ mean?"

"Well I had hoped that we could be mates!" Taka said. He smiled and hoped he had sounded confident and suave. His heart was racing inside his chest. He had never been so nervous in his whole life.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to marry Taka?" Sarafina asked looking up at Zuzu. "That's what you told me Zuzu."

"Um, oh well," Zuzu stammered. "That's okay. No, I shouldn't say that, I don't know if that's okay. I _really_ need to shut up before I hurt myself…."

"_That_ would have been nice to know in advance Zuzu," Taka groaned. No wonder poor Sarafina was always after him. "Well Mosi? What do you say?"

Mosi was still flat out shocked, confused, and suddenly very nervous. He had just barely grasped the concept and now Taka was pushing a proposal on him. He needed more information.

"Zuzu," Mosi asked tentatively. "How do… gays… have _sex_?"

"Oh dear," Zuzu said and she took off flying circling them overhead. "I am not going to say anything, I can't I just won't this is not my place I just need to stop…."

"Oh Mosi you can't tell me that you haven't ever thought about that before?" Taka questioned.

"Well, yes," Mosi said slowly. "But with a lioness, not another _lion_…."

"Well that's fine, we could figure it out together. It's not like we would be married right away anyways…"

"But you two wouldn't be able to have cubs…." Sarafina started.

"Well maybe not outright. But we could adopt some!" Taka theorized.

"Taka, no lioness is just going to give you her cubs," Sarabi stated.

"Well maybe not but we could still help raise the other cubs in the pride. You and Mufasa will surely have many cubs."

"Well we haven't really talked about that yet," Mufasa said.

"Just think about it! I would be their _favorite_ uncle!"

"Unless Eshe and Uru are holding out on us, you would be their _only_ uncle," Sarafina said.

"All the more reason for me to protect them!" Taka said. A rush of confidence took over the young lion. He felt unstoppable. Mosi would say yes, but he was just being so slow about it. Taka was growing impatient. He started circling and rubbing against Mosi, despite Mosi's obvious discomfort. "Come on Mosi. You've know that we'd always be together right?"

"Well honestly Taka I thought I would leave the pride once I came of age," Mosi said. "You know. Travel the world, meet new lions and lionesses….."

"Yes, but you don't _have_ to do that," Taka insisted. "You could stay here with me! The mate of a prince!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Mosi it would be great!" Taka rushed Mosi suddenly throwing him on his back. Mosi was unprepared for this and just lied their shocked. Then Taka started licking his face and neck…

"Taka get off me!" Mosi protested. "Stop it!"

Mosi pushed Taka off him and got up. But Taka was not processing what Mosi was saying. He was so focused and so determined to get what he wanted he wouldn't stop. He continued to rub Mosi seductively. "Come on Mosi just say it! Tell me what I _need_ to hear…."

"No Taka," Mosi said firmly. He started to push Taka away. "I don't think that's what I want…"

Taka was undeterred. "Come on just _try_ it. It wouldn't be the _end_ of the _world_…" He turned around and started heading towards Mosi to rub against him again. Mosi was done with this situation.

"_No_ Taka!" He said loudly. "I'm not _like_ you." He then swatted at Taka's face with his paw, but he hit him a lot harder than he had intended….

Taka roared in pain and rubbed his left eye with his paw. It was bleeding.

"Oh crap Taka, I'm so sorry!" Mosi exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard and I didn't know my claws were out!"

Having heard Taka's roar, Zuzu quickly descended on him.

"What the heck happened?!" She demanded. "Let me look, let me see! Okay, it's deep but not horrific. It will probably leave a scar though…. Your eye looks good, that's the most important thing!"

"It's my fault Zuzu," Taka explained. "I wasn't listening to Mosi. Mosi I'm sorry, I just got so excited and confident that I just over stepped and forced myself on you. It won't happen again, I promise." Taka cleaned his eye with his paw…. It really hurt. He could feel the rip in his skin. He kept blinking his eye to avoid the blood running into it.

"Well it's almost dusk," Zuzu announced. "Your parents are going to be so pissed at me… Come, let us go home and get this over with…"

The cubs started to walk back to Pride Rock, Zuzu flying overhead. She flew ahead to give an update to Ahadi who was watching the cubs walk back.

"Sire, please forgive me!" Zuzu started. "Taka had… a bit of an accident…."

"Is he okay?" Ahadi asked concerned.

"Oh he'll live but his eye just looks really bad right now… The eye itself is fine but there is a deep wound over it…"

"How did this happen?"

"It's okay Zuzu, I can explain," Taka said as he and the others came up to Pride Rock. Taka sat in front of his father, the other four off to the side. Mosi hung his head really low. He felt so guilty….

"I forced myself on Mosi and I wasn't listening to him telling me to stop so he just wanted to bat me away and accidentally hit me with one of his claws…" Taka started.

"You did what?!" Ahadi yelled.

"I apologized. I _know_ I was in the wrong and I won't do it again now that I know he's not interested."

"No, no not that part…"

"I'm _so_ sorry your majesty!" Mosi cried. "I had no intentions of hitting Taka so hard, but in the heat of the moment I lost my cool…"

"Shut up Mosi," Ahadi growled. "What do you mean you _forced_ yourself on Mosi?!"

"Oh well, I worked up the nerve today to tell the others about me because they didn't really know. So I told them and then I proposed to Mosi. I really wanted him to say yes so I just wasn't thinking clearly…."

"You told them _what_ about _you_?" Ahadi interrupted.

"Well I told them that I was gay," Taka said factually. Ahadi's face turned into a snarl. Confused Taka continued. "Didn't you know? I thought everybody knew they just were too nervous to tell me…"

"Well actually young master no one usually assumes these things until they are formally told…." Zuzu interjected.

"You _knew_ about _this_?!" Ahadi turned to Zuzu with a deadly stare.

"Well um…."

"Of course she's known," Sarafina stated. "She's been telling the whole Pridelands for the past couple seasons about it."

"What?!" Ahadi yelled.

"Oh my, look at how late it's getting," Zuzu rambled. "I should get back to my nest. This is a very privet, personal, family thing anyways. Not a place for the majordomo!" Zuzu flew off to find Uru and the hunting party.

"So you didn't know?" Taka asked his father. That was weird all the lionesses seemed to know….

"Oh it's okay your majesty!" Sarafina said timidly. "I know I was promised to Taka but now that I know he's not interested I just want him to be happy…."

Ahadi turned to Sarafina and roared at her to silence her. Sarabi, Sarafina, Mufasa, and Mosi sat there frozen. None of them had ever seen Ahadi so angry.

"Dad what the heck is _wrong_ with you?" Taka said confidently. Why was his father so pissed? "Sarafina's okay with it and I'm sure Furaha will get over it…"

"That's _not_ it!" Ahadi roared. "Do you _not_ understand the Circle of Life?!"

"Well ya…"

"You can't complete the Circle without having cubs! You can't have cubs with another male lion!"

"So I'll find another place in the Circle," Taka raised his voice.

"No this behavior must be _corrected_. You will marry Sarafina, you will have cubs, and you will stop running around like a lioness in heat!"

"So you _did_ know?!"

A booming roar erupted from the bottom of Pride Rock. Uru had returned with the lionesses from the hunt when Zuzu found and them.

"Ahadi!" Uru yelled. Her teeth and claws were bared. "_What_ have _you_ done?!"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago Uru," Ahadi stated.

"No, look at yourself Ahadi. _Look_ at _what you_ have _become_. Roaring at your own cubs in anger! Your father would be _so_ disappointed!"

Ahadi's anger boiled over. He roared and raised a paw to strike Uru. But she was ready. She dodged him and struck him herself on the side of the head. She hit him on his mane though, so her claws didn't cut his skin. Taka was horrified. He had never seen his parents fight before. Uru had become the very scary lioness she was while hunting. Teeth bared, claws out, hackles raised. The last thing a water buffalo four times her size would see before she clamped down on its throat. Ahadi had become the warrior king that would terrify and strike fear into all who opposed him. Not afraid to kill or die trying to protect his pride.

"_Fine_ then he's _your_ son!" Ahadi yelled. Taka couldn't take it anymore. He ran off. He was scared, confused, and humiliated. What had happened?! This was not the pride he remembered leaving for the waterhole this morning.

Uru growled. "If you _ever_ come near my sons again…. Or me with a raised paw I will _leave_ with _both_ of them!"

This shocked Ahadi. Anger fell from his face and it was quickly replaced with loss. Lionesses rarely left a pride once they had established themselves with cubs. But Uru was not afraid to leave. She had lost it all before. She had traveled to the ends of the earth to restart her life. So far away that her past could not find her. He knew that she would do it again if she had to.

"I'm sorry Uru," Ahadi apologized. He hung his head. "It will never happen again."

"_Good_," Uru then turned to see that Taka had run off. She ran off the try to find him now that the sun was setting. "Taka!" She called. "Taka! I love you for who you are! Taka! Come back…!"


	4. Part IV A Light in the Darkness

**The Gay Scar Theory Part IV: A Light in the Dark**

Taka kept running. Running as far as he could from Pride Rock. He had never been beyond the pride's boarders but he just kept running. Running east, away from the setting sun. Soon he found himself in unfamiliar lands: the elephant graveyard. Normally Taka was very obedient and rarely challenged his father's rules to never leave the Pridelands. But now his father had disowned him. In front of the entire pride! Who gives a shit what he thinks! He wondered aimlessly through the bones, tears falling from his eyes, and blood still running from his wound. As darkness fell he saw a light near a ledge. It was a small pool of lava. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He jumped up on the ledge and cleaned his wounds….

Then he heard something out in the distance, in the darkness….

"Well, well Banzai look what we have here," a female voice said.

"Humm, I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" a male voice replied.

Laughter erupted from the darkness as the three hyenas emerged into the light. Taka looked down at them from his ledge. Perhaps before he would have been scared. But Taka just really didn't care anymore. What exactly did he have to be afraid of losing?

"Shenzi, we should go alert the clan that there's a lion on our turf!" Banzai yelled.

"Why?" Shenzi asked. "He's just lion around!"

Banzai and Ed started laughing hysterically.

"But no seriously Shenzi," Banzai began. "He's not supposed to be here. We should run him off! Or we could eat him!"

"Banzai we can't eat him," Shenzi stated.

"Why not?! He's on our land…."

"Yes but do you not know who that is?"

"No, why would you know?!"

"Do you _never_ listen to the political news that the clan announces?"

"No why the heck do you do? It's so boring!"

"I kind of have to Banzai. I'm the heir apparent to my mother's matriarchy!"

"Oh ya, I always _forget_ that…So who is this dude?"

"That's Taka, one of the princes. He's the only lion with that dark of coat within a week's traveling distance from here. And he's the right age. If we try to kill him King Ahadi will bring down this place so it's even worse than it is now!"

"Oooo, a prince! I'm sure he'd be supper tasty! He looks a bit thin though. Hay he's bleeding from the eye! He must have gotten into a fight and lost!"

"Not exactly but it doesn't really matter anyways," Taka interjected.

"Oooo, he speaks!" Shenzi laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately I'm sounded by idiots…"

"Hay Scar Face. We can't be the only idiots here," Banzai said. "Why the heck are you here with the bones and the boiling pools when you have a home with food?"

"I don't like eating food…"

The three hyenas laughed. "Okay now that's something I've never heard before!" Shenzi yelled. "If you don't eat anything we'll gladly eat if for you! I mean look at this place, there isn't a scrap of anything left that hasn't been gnawed to death!"

Taka's wound had stopped bleeding.

"Being lean has its advantages," Taka explained. He got up and gracefully jumped to another ledge without making a sound.

"Ha! What's so great about that?" Banzai asked. "Perhaps if you were bigger you could have won that fight you were in!"

"I wasn't in a fight," Taka stated. "I was _rejected_. There's a difference…."

"Rejected by who?" Shenzi asked.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that life's never going to be the same…"

"Well I'd say screw them Scar Face," Shenzi said. "Whoever she was doesn't know what's she's missing out on! A prince with a kingdom and FOOD...Oh what I wouldn't do for _that _easy life!"

"It was a he, not a she," Taka snarled.

"What?! But you just said…" Banzai inquired confusedly.

"Oh!" Shenzi said slyly. "So the rumors are _true_! The black prince has a thing for the lads!"

"Shenzi, what the heck are you talking about?" Banzai was very confused.

"Banzai he's gay. Okay. He likes lions over lionesses…."

"Oh… That is _weird_. But who gives a shit as long as there's shit to eat!"

The trio burst into laughter. Taka jumped back over to his original ledge nearer to the lava pool.

"Well apparently my father does," Taka started to vent. "It doesn't fit in the Circle of Life…According to him."

"Well you know what I say to that Scar," Shenzi said.

"My name is Taka…"

"Fuck the Circle!" Shenzi shouted. "My mother has been trying to follow the damn Circle for the majority of her leadership and it hasn't improved our lives any. If anything it has made it worse!"

"How so?" Taka inquired.

"Well to understand it completely you need to know the back story…"

"Oh no here she goes again with the history lessons," Banzai groaned.

"Shut up Banzai," Shenzi snapped. "Before the rule of my Grandmother a treaty between the lions and the hyenas had been made. The lions had 'everything the light touches' plus the land to the south of the great river, the current southern boundary of the Pridelands. And we had this place which used to be lush and green supposedly. Anyways under my Grandmother's rule the land foundered though no fault of our own! Everything dried up and then the elephants decided this place would make a great graveyard and before you know it there were dozens of hungry mouths to feed with no food! My Grandmother tried to reason with Mohatu, the king at the time, and he told her it was all her fault for not following the Circle's _balance_ in life! He told her everything that she touched would fail because of it! So my Grandmother had no choice but to go to war with the Pridelands.

"Mohatu's brother was put in charge of an elite fighting force assembled from rogues with the promise of lands after the war was over. Four generals: the Bravest, the Strongest, the Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight. They were called the Lion Guard. Each had five lions under them. Many lions and hyenas died over many years. But untimely our forces dwindled. My Grandmother had been killed in the bloodshed. My mother was just barely outgrown her cub-hood. But she was willing to make a last stand at the main den to defend what was left of our clan. Mohatu took pity on her. Told her that there was no reason to kill innocent cubs for the sake of their parent's war. But he made her promise to abide by the Circle….

"Even though we had lost so many in the war, our numbers were still too many for this shit hole to support. My mother had to take extreme measures to reduce our numbers. Every pregnancy had to be pre-approved. If it wasn't, the pups were culled, no exceptions! And even those that were approved had a 'one cub' policy! My mother would _choose_ the cub from the litter to keep, the rest, out of luck. 'Only way to reduce numbers is to take less than we want!' She would yell. Recently she's reformed the policy, now it's a 'one litter' policy. But if there's still too many pups born she'll still cull the extras….

"All for that fucking precious Circle," Shenzi growled. "It's broken and doesn't work, and yet she somehow thinks that will be our _salvation_…. Granted things are a little better, we don't have anyone starving to death anymore, but still…."

"That's not how the Circle works," Taka stated. "Yes there needs to be balance in all living things, but you are also supposed to live, reproduce, and die. That's part of the Circle too!"

"Sorry to tell you Scar but to do the one, you can't always do the other," Shenzi said. "My mother made a choice. Her choice was to balance this land or face starvation. Over a hundred hyenas used to live here with plenty of food! Now we're down to just over thirty…."

"Shenzi, maybe you shouldn't be telling the enemy our numbers," Banzai interjected.

"Oh for heck's sake Banzai you don't think they have their own _reports_. They know our numbers! But just maybe not this Scar Face. He's not somebody important."

"My name is Taka, Prince of the Pridelands!" Taka roared. "I am somebody important."

"Yes," Shenzi sneered. "But this isn't the Pridelands now is it? Here you're just a Scar-Faced little nothing like the rest of us."

"Well someday I might be king. You never know," Taka said slyly.

"Ya and when's that going to work? The golden cub of Ahadi is the heir. Not you. You're just an extra…."

Taka jumped down to the ground in front of where the hyenas sat.

"If I'm an extra than so are you," he said walking strait up to Shenzi. "Your mother wouldn't just let her precious daughter, heir to her matriarchy, run around with only these _two_ for protection."

"You're right Scar," Shenzi said blatantly. "Just because I'm the oldest there is no guarantee of anything. Life sucks and then you die! So how's that for your Circle? The Circle of Pain and Suffering!"

The three hyenas busted up laughing. Taka moved past them to a pool of water.

"Hay I wouldn't drink that!" Banzai called after him. "That's supper hot, toxic water!"

"I don't want to drink it I wanted to look at my reflection. See how bad this scar is since you keep _calling_ me that. But it's too steamy."

"It's not _that_ bad," Shenzi said. "I just keep calling you that to _remind_ you of your _rejection_. I just _love_ being a bitch!"

The hyenas burst into laughter once more.

"That's actually not a half bad idea," Taka thought. "If I'm not going to ever have anything that _I_ want in my life then why should I bother? I'll _never_ live up to the expectations of my father anyways…."

"You _could_ try to go out and find someone like _you_," Banzai suggested.

"Na, don't do that," Shenzi said. "The chances of him _finding_ someone are like slim to none! Besides even if he did what pride would want them? Like he said all the _Great Kings'_ lions follow the Circle. You don't want to end up all alone do you Scar?"

"No I guess not," Taka pouted. "I guess if I can tolerate the three of you, then I can withstand anything…."

"See! That's the spirt!" Shenzi encouraged sarcastically. "But seriously, if you have food lying around you don't need, we'd _love_ to have it!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, we're here for you! We'll listen to all those shitting things that lions do that you wouldn't dare say to their faces!" Shenzi suggested. "Besides, what are you going to do anyways? Hang out with the lionesses you don't care for and the father that _hates_ you?!"

A smile slowly crossed Taka's face. "Boy do I have some dirt I could tell you…."

"Well let's hear it!" Banzai yelled.

"The sun will be up soon," Taka said. "If I'm not back on the Pridelands by then they might see me coming off your lands…."

"Well then bring us some dinner the next time you're here," Shenzi said.

"Fine." Taka ran off back to the Pridelands.

"Shenzi," Banzai asked. "If he comes back your mother is bound to find out eventually…"

"No she won't. Not if we don't tell her," Shenzi stated. "Ed's sworn to secrecy! How about you?"

Ed nodded his head vigorously. "Alright so I don't talk. But someone else might see him next time," Banzai said.

"Not if we meet him closer to the border."

"So what we're just going to start hanging around the boarder?!"

"Why not?!" Shenzi yelled. "He's not going to come over during the day because the pride will see him. So that means he'll only come at night after dark. We can just start sleeping over there. There's a really large elephant scull over there not too far into our boarder. If we dig the dirt out of it it'll make a nice den."

"Ya okay. So he brings us a meal occasionally. I still don't see how that's worth all that effort…."

Shenzi slowly turned towards Banzai and stared him strait in the eyes. "And that is why _you_ will never be a _leader_," Shenzi snickered. "Everything has value Banzai! And I mean _everything_. That Scar feels like a piece of shit. We make him feel better. And ultimately he might return the _favor_."

"Ha! I don't know about that Shenzi, but whatever you think…"


	5. Part V Reckoning with the Scorned

**The Gay Scar Theory Part V: Reckoning with the Scorned **

Taka returned to the Pridelands well before dawn. He swung by the waterhole to see his new scared face. _Maybe when my mane fills in it won't be so noticeable_, he thought. _But then again, why would it matter? It's not like he had anyone to charm with his looks._ Despite this thought he knew his vanity wouldn't fade. He cared a lot about his appearance. Perhaps more than anyone else in the pride. Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind…. _The lionesses will know I'm not interested,_ Taka thought. _But that doesn't mean I can't make them look… What a brilliant plan! The most handsome male in the Pridelands, driving all the lionesses crazy, but none able to have him… _

The prance in his step was gone as he made his way back to Pride Rock. Regardless of what was going to happen he knew nothing was ever going to be the same. He hung his head as he thought about it. But then he thought of divulging all the frustrations of his life to the hyenas. They weren't exactly the best company, no non-lion would be, but they seemed not to care about his truth. He thought of his friends at the water hole yesterday…. If he hadn't pushed Mosi over the edge would any of this have even happened? None of his friends or his brother seemed to care…. But still, like Zuzu had said: he would have eventually have had to tell the pride. And he doubted that regardless of how it had happened his father's reaction would have been the same…

"There he is!" Zuzu cried out as Taka approached.

"Thank goodness!" Uru ran to greet her son. "I was so worried Taka! I want you to know that _I_ love you and I want you to be happy. I don't care what your father said to you yesterday, you deserve happiness and love."

Tears came to Taka's eyes. "Thank you mother." Taka had always had a strong bond with his mother, but after this moment she became his one true advocate that above all else he could trust.

They walked up to the main den together. The entire pride had gathered. Ahadi approached his son.

"Taka," He said. "I am sorry for my outburst at you yesterday. I was wrong. You are old enough to make your own choices in life and regardless of how I feel you have a right to go against my wishes. You are not a cub anymore and I respect that."

Taka's eyes narrowed as he stared up at his father. His words were there but they were hollow. One thing that the pride had learned very early on with Taka is that he could always tell when someone was _lying_. Any remaining respect that Taka had for his father vanished.

"I do not _accept_ your _apology_," Taka said. "Because _you_ don't _mean_ it… If you _truly_ _respect_ me then you will _never_ lie to me again…"

He then turned around with his back to his father to face the pride. A very disrespectful thing to do to the King….

"I want to tell all of you something," Taka announced. "As a reminder of my _impropriety_ I would like to change my common name. I want it to be absolutely _clear_ to everyone in the Pridelands that I want to be addressed by this new name of my own choosing. From here on out, I will be called: Scar."

Mosi felt very badly. Why would he want to change his name to _that_?

"You don't need to do this…" Mosi started.

"Yes I do," Scar reaffirmed. "I do _like_ this new look. It's the dawning of a new era for me. I will live my truth for the world to see and I will not have any shame because of it."

Scar then turned to walk past the pride.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be in the rear den if needed."

Scar slinked off around Pride Rock to the back den. It was rarely used but it was always shaded, even in the middle of the day. Perfect for catching up on lost sleep.

No one had noticed Rafiki appear at the base of Pride Rock. Zuzu had fetched him. He walked up the rocks to Ahadi.

"We need to talk," Rafiki told the king.

Ahadi sighed and followed Rafiki to his tree with Zuzu flying overhead.

"Word travels fast around here doesn't it Zuzu," Ahadi said still slightly annoyed with his majordomo.

"I was hired to survey, to gather intelligence, and to _spread_ intelligence," Zuzu stated. "If you ever feel that I have failed you sire I will gladly step down."

"That won't be necessary Zuzu," Ahadi groaned. "I guess I deserve this…"

"Ahadi," Rafiki started. "Have I ever told you why I choose to become the next shaman of the Pridelands?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to hear it…"

"I had a choice to make. A choice I did not take lightly. I could either: have taken a mate and raised children _or_ I could have devoted my life to serving as a shaman to the crown advising in the ways of the Circle of Life. I choose to be a servant of the Circle. This does not mean I have abandoned its principles. We can only do so much in this lifetime. Choices need to be made about what can and cannot be done… Your son, Scar could have been an asset to you. But instead you have destroyed his trust in you! You may _never_ get that back Ahadi. But you must move forward and _learn_ from this mistake…."

Ahadi nodded in agreement.

"I have a proposal to make: reinstate the Lion Guard."

"There hasn't been need for a Lion Guard since the end of the Great War with the hyenas," Ahadi stated. "According to my intelligence, the hyenas are successfully controlling their numbers to a reasonable level. While they don't fully understand and abide by the Circle on all things at least they have come to some sort of balance on their lands. The neighboring prides, most of them decedents of the last Lion Guard, are content with the southern lands deeded to them at the conclusion of the Great War. They have promised that if the need arises they will help defend the Pridelands and we have vouched the same for their lands."

"True," Rafiki admitted. "A Lion Guard of that size is not needed in a time of peace. But! The Lion Guard can still be useful regardless of its size. A small Lion Guard, of just the four main generals can help patrol the lands, solve trivial disputes, and serve as a warning to any suspicious behaviors coming from the neighboring lands. The hyena clan is under control. _For now_. Their matriarch is slightly older than you if I remember correctly. She's not going to live forever. Her strictness undoubtedly has probably led to some resentments. Who is to say the _next_ matriarch will continue her legacy? Hyenas are quick to forget their mistakes of the past and are almost destined to repeat them. You may not _need_ the Lion Guard _now_. But in the future, your son Mufasa, might."

"And…" Rafiki added. "It will give Scar a purpose. Something he is desperately lacking. Those who call themselves gay are very prone to depression which can lead to many negative things… The Lion Guard will give him an appropriate way to interact with those of his own age and sex. While he still may yearn for a _traditional_ type relationship the bonds of brotherhood formed by working together towards a common goal cannot be underestimated. Call upon the prides to the south. Ask them if they have any adolescent lions that would be interested in joining the Guard. It would be a valuable experience for them if they ever wish to start their own prides…."

Ahadi considered this. Rafiki, while young had memorized the knowledge of his processor. That which was not memorized was memorialized through paintings in his tree. Scar, wise beyond his few years, would appreciate this prospective; Ahadi thought. And while he could not give his son a mate he could give him a brotherhood of friends that could hopefully recreate some sort of normalcy for Scar.

"Mosi could serve on the Lion Guard," Ahadi stated. "Maybe this will help salvage that friendship too... Zuzu! Head south. Ask the southern prides if there might be three young lions interested in joining a Guard."

"At once your majesty!" Zuzu said as she flew off.

"Thank you Rafiki. I feel like a foolish cub…."

"Good!" Rafiki said. "That means you are starting to realize and grow from your mistake!"

"I only hope that it is not too late…"

After letting her son sleep a few hours, Uru entered the rear den of Pride Rock to talk to Scar.

"Scar?" She asked him tentatively. "Are you _sure_ you want this to be your new name?"

"Yes Mother, I'm sure," He replied. Uru lied down next to her son and nuzzled him. She then began to lick his ears like she had done when he was a cub. Scar didn't mind it. He wanted his mother's affection.

"Mother?" Scar asked. "The pride has never pressed you about your past or about your father. I think now is the time to re-visit that past…."

Tears came to Uru's eyes. "No Scar," She said. "It is far too painful…"

Scar locked his green eyes with hers. "Was he _like_ me Mother?" Scar asked.

More tears flowed from Uru's face and she began to quietly sob. Scar had his answer.

"I _need_ to know Mother," Scar prodded. "I am not a cub anymore. What I've just been through I would never have wished on anyone…. You _need_ to tell me. You _need_ to confront your past so you too can put it behind you…"

"I swore on my Father's grave that I would _never_ speak of my past," Uru began. "I ran for over two weeks, strait south, to get here so that _my_ truth would never follow me… But when you were born I had great fear that it had finally found me again…:

My father was the King of our pride. Dark red fur, pitch black mane, much like yourself Scar. He oversaw a massive territory, much bigger than these Pridelands that we currently live on. He was originally the younger son of two. But his older brother had died from an infection, leaving him the heir. I was told he didn't really want the crown or its responsibilities. But he stepped up in the time of a great war. Conquered new lands and amassed an empire. He had a Lion Guard to help him control the massive acreage. Each member of the Lion Guard was given _five_ lionesses to go out on patrol with them. The lands were so massive it would take many days to fully patrol them, so the lionesses went with them to hunt. If there was a problem, the lionesses were sent to fetch the other members of the Guard and their lionesses. Our main pride had twenty five lionesses. When the Lion Guard came home from patrols, that number doubled. We were the force to be reckoned with. We oversaw _everything_. No one _dared_ go against my father or our pride. My father I was told had been very shy picking a mate. Every lioness in the entire area wanted to be with him. But when he chose my mother, many were shocked. She was much older than him. Many thought she was possibly old enough to be _his_ mother. She was a formidable hunter and strong hunt leader but it was still seen by many as strange. Some wondered if she would even be able to have cubs.

When I was born my father was overjoyed. The pride was so grateful to have an heir. But they did often press my father to have more cubs. He was _very_ reluctant to this, stating that a lioness could be just as great a leader as a lion with the right support. His loyal Lion Guard recruited more members to prepare to support me as the future Queen. My mother died when I was still a cub. I was maybe then just a tad older than you were when Mohatu died. But with so many lionesses in our Great Pride and my doting father, it was never an issue. My father was pressured to take another wife. He refused.

About a year after my mother's death one of the members of the Lion Guard came home to the main pride den with a rogue male. This male was older but still strikingly handsome. I still remember the exact words he exchanged with my father when they first met as they were so strange at the time….

"Oh…. So _you_ are the leader of this great pride?" He had asked. "That is quite surprising. To see someone like _us_ in such a formidable and prominent position…"

"What do you mean, _like us_?" my father had said gruffly.

The rogue male then looked around at the rest of the pride. He saw the confusion in everyone's faces. "Oh…." He said, approaching my father. I was right next to him so I was the only one other than my father to hear him say: "That's okay. I know how to hide _too_…."

The look on my father's face was that of complete shock. Others in the pride, not knowing what he had been told thought this rogue had insulted him.

"Is there some sort of problem Rogue?" one of the Lion Guard members had growled.

"No!" My father replied. "It is nothing, just a joke, that's all. Forgive me rogue, my since of humor is _lacking_. Would you like to stay with us for a time? What did you say your name was?"

"Otieno," the rogue replied. "I will _stay_ at your _pleasure_, your majesty…"

Otieno became like a second father to me. He was always with the King, on patrols, scouting reports. They even slept next to each other in our main pride den. The Lion Guard suggested that he join them to better serve the pride.

"No," my father insisted. "Otieno is older, he should not be off running around these massive lands."

"But he's not _that_ much older…" They had protested.

"No, being a rogue most of his life has left him with many aches and pains. We have plenty of Lion Guard members. It is not necessary."

The pride thought this was strange, but they did not directly question their King. I remember overhearing a conversation between a Guard member and a lioness:

"I just don't understand _why_ the King needs to _be_ with Otieno all the time…"

"Well, maybe he has an interesting prospective, being a rouge nearly his whole life…."

"But still, think about it. The Guard goes out on patrol for _days_ at a time. The lionesses at the _main_ den have to hunt almost sunrise to sunset every day to feed them all and bring back food to the den. That's _lots_ of time that they are just _alone_ together…"

"Maybe he's training him to advise Uru when she's queen?"

"He's older than the King! He won't live to see Uru reign."

"The King has never been happier! I think you're just jealous. Whatever he is doing with Otieno he surely has the best interest of our pride at heart! It is not for the King to _explain_ his reasoning to us!"

I was a young adult when the true reckoning came. Otieno had died. My father was beside himself. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. All he did was sob and sulk all day. This went on for weeks. My father lost considerable weight. This was not like him in the slighted. The Guard was very worried about this. Their strong and fearless leader through the most desperate of times had been overcome with an unshakable depression. It did not make since that _Otieno's_ death would provoke such a response. He had hardly at all mourned the loss of my mother…

One day when all the members of the Guard were home and the lionesses had not yet left for the hunt, the pride confronted my father.

"Sire, this is not like you," One Guard member had said. "We need our King, sire. I know you had become very close to Otino but he is _gone_. You must move on for the sake of the kingdom…."

"You are right," He replied. "I cannot go on like this. I will renounce the crown. Uru will now lead…"

Everyone was shocked.

"Father!" I said. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Sire, you still have many years left of useful serve left for your kingdom! We don't want you to step down, we want to _help_ you…"

"You don't _understand_!" My father snapped. "No one has _ever_ understood!"

"Father, we would if you just told us!"

"I can't! I just can't Uru it has to be this way…."

"No sire it doesn't. You MUST tell us!"

"Dad you're wasting away into nothing. We can't let you do this to yourself…"

"PLEASE sire! Let us help…"

Our main pride den was near a cliff side. It was almost perfectly straight up. My father looked up at the ledge so far up, tears running down his face.

"Please," My father begged. "Don't make me do this…"

"Sire. This _needs_ to be done!"

My father swiftly turned around and stuck the speaking Lion Guard member, roaring at him. Everyone was in shock. Was he about to fight one of his _own_ Lion Guard members?!

"Daddy!" I cried out to him. Tears were running down my face.

He turned to look at me. He saw the pain in my eyes. He then turned around and started climbing up the cliff.

"What the heck is he doing?" A lioness questioned.

"Stop him!" I ordered. But he had climbed too swiftly to be pulled back down.

"Sire! What are you doing?!" A Guard member called out.

Soon he reached the top of the cliff.

"Go around the cliff!" I ordered to the Guard. "Get up there!"

"It will take us hours to run around the cliff edge…"

"Do it!"

My father let out a booming roar. Everyone looked up at him.

"I have been _struggling_ my whole life," He began as he paced back and forth along the cliff's edge. "It's been _eating_ at me forever… The pressure, the responsibility. The duty to the kingdom! That's all that I had ever known. All I thought I would ever have…"

"You still have us sire! We still support you! We can help just come down!"

"No! You have no idea what it is like! All of you sitting down there so happy in your lives…."

"Dad we all want you to be happy, we all will help you be happy again!"

"I had _accepted_ that it would never be. That I would be perfect in _everything_ but never be perfectly happy…"

"He's not making any sense," a lioness said.

"Until _he_ came and showed me how…"

"Is he talking about Otieno?" a Guard member asked.

"He knew. He knew instantly from the moment he saw me. My _secret_. My pain. Everything I had tried to hide for _so_ long. He said it was okay. He said I could trust him. He said he would _always_ be there for me! But he's not…"

"Dad, I'm still here! I still love you!"

The pride had begun whispering. Everyone was confused but slowly the conclusion was becoming clearer.

"I'm so sorry Uru, I never meant to do this to you! But I just _can't_ live like this anymore! I was living in a dream and I thought I would never wake up! But now I'm back… I can't go on like this!"

"Tell us _why_!" a Guard member roared.

"Dad you're scaring me!"

"I," my father sobbed. "Am gay."

A Guard member roared in protest. Anger and frustration spread through the pride.

"I AM THE KING! I can do whatever I want! But I can't have the _one_ thing I only ever wanted!"

"FATHER!"

"NO! I will not go on like this. With this madness in my head. With this desire that is so _wrong_. That everyone will be repulsed by me. I need _peace_."

The words were choked in my mouth as I saw him jump from the cliff. The fall killed him instantly, his body lay broken and twisted. I ran to his side sobbing. Everyone around me started talking, then yelling, then screaming…

"He was a lunatic! A homosexual! Running the pride for so long it's a wonder he didn't kill us!"

"He was _fine_! Uru is now our Queen!"

"She cannot rule us! _That_ kind of madness runs in their bloodline!"

"How do we even _know_ for sure that she is his daughter?!"

"Maybe that's why he chose such an old mate! Thinking that he wouldn't have to screw her!"

"I should be the next leader! I lead the Lion Guard I should rule!"

"You're a shitty leader! The only reason the Guard hasn't fallen apart is because _we_ know what we're doing!"

The tears in my eyes stopped as I was over taken with fear. The entire pride had descended into madness. Someone leaned down and whispered into my ear:

"Run Uru. Run! Run away and never return!"

So I did, I started running south.

"Kill the afflicted's daughter!" Someone yelled.

A lion pounced on me. I thought he was going to kill me. Then a lioness tacked him. I got up and started running again. I could hear the roars of the fighting as I ran. It took me days just to get off our land. But I knew that I couldn't stop. Word would spread of the Great Pride's fall. The pride members would be looking for someone to _blame_. I couldn't go back. I wasn't sure if anyone would support me. I wasn't even sure if anyone would be _left_ after the fighting had stopped…. I knew that it wasn't safe. So I kept running. I ran for two weeks. I had unknowingly run through the entire Pridelands. I was unable to continue though. It was the rainy season and the river on the southern boundary was too full to pass. That is when I met Mohatu and Ahadi. They found me wondering along the river looking for a crossing point.

At first I was afraid they would recognize me. Everyone in the north knew who I was: Princess Uru, heir to the Great Pride. But they didn't have a clue. They invited me to stay. So I did. We had different hunting strategies in the north that I shared with the pride. Everyone was impressed. I was soon promoted to a hunting leader and eventually the Hunt Mistress. It was so unusual for an outside lioness to climb in rank so quickly. Ahadi took notice. He thought I was beautiful with my dark coat. And with my widespread hunting knowledge he thought we would make a great couple. At first I rejected him, not knowing for sure if it was true that madness ran in families. Mohatu eventually helped convince me. And I hoped that it would not be true…."

Uru was sobbing into her son's mane. The story telling had forced so much sadness and grief to surface in her.

"Do you know what ever happened to your pride?" Scar asked.

"No," Uru said. "And honestly, I don't want to know. Nothing good could have come of that reckoning…."

Scar contemplated this. He had heard of wars, of prides seizing another's territory. But never in all the stories of the past had he ever heard of a pride, and _entire_ pride, going crazy at the death of their leader.

"Mother," Scar asked. "Do you think I am crazy? That I might go _mad_?"

"No Scar," Uru quickly responded. "Because now that you are out in the open and are being true to yourself the pride will support you. My pride would have killed my father. They had killed others who had admitted to being gay… They thought there was no other _solution_ to their _problem_. We can learn from the past Scar. We can chose our own fate! And I know you will chose to forgive in time…"

"And what about my father?"

"I will deal with him," Uru said confidently. "He will not be king forever Scar. Your brother, Mufasa will one day be king and he accepts you for who you are. You will always have a place here in the pride. I _promise_."


	6. Part VI Influance

**The Gay Scar Theory Part VI: Influence**

Scar had saved some of his food for the hyenas and later that night headed off for the graveyard. It did not take him long to find them.

"Oh, he brought food!" Banzai exclaimed.

"How badly do you want it?" Scar teased.

"Well I haven't eaten in two days," Shenzi said. "I think I want it _bad_…"

Ed laughed, cried, and whimpered his impatience.

"Then _beg for it_!" Scar commanded.

"Who the heck you think you are?" Banzai started. But Shenzi complied immediately. She sat on her haunches and raised her front feet and started crying like a cub. "Shenzi, what the heck?"

"Looks like these two are hungrier than you," Scar said to Banzai throwing the meat he had brought at Shenzi and Ed. The three immediately tore into the meat, devouring it instantly. Scar walked around while they ate. He looked at the massive piles of bones, the lava pools, the steam vents, and the canyons off in the distance. He tried to imagine what it had once looked like before it had been _ruined_.

"Shenzi, why the heck did you beg from that Scar?" Banzai whispered.

"Because it's what he _wanted_," Shenzi replied. "Remember, we are supposed to be making him _feel_ better…"

"Fine," Banzai groaned.

Scar couldn't wait to divulge all the problems in his life. He ranted on and on about his father and his crush on Mosi. The hyenas were eager to listen. And Shenzi was eager to influence….

"You know Scar, it doesn't sound like this Mosi guy is all that great," she started. "Aside from being _pure_ white, what else does he got going for him?! I mean your dark fur is rare around these parts too! He probably just put up with you all this time because you are a prince. I say good riddance to him! He was never worth your time…"

"Ya," Banzai added. "And your dad sounds like a real _ass_. I mean my parents where hard on me but that was because they thought I was eating too much of their food!"

Ed nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"What about Ed?" Scar inquired.

"Oh Ed, he agrees," Shenzi stated. "He's not the brightest star in the sky and he's non-verbal. But he understands everything you say."

"With your mother's such strict cub polices I'm surprised he was allowed to live…"

"Oh well as a cub you couldn't tell. He was big and healthy looking for a male cub!"

"I was born healthy," Scar said. "But then I started getting sick when I nursed. That's why I still don't eat very much to this day. I still get sick sometimes…."

"Ya, you wouldn't have lasted around here!" Banzai announced. Shenzi kicked him in the side.

"Well it's not always the strongest who win," Shenzi said. "If you're smart enough you can find your own ways to win…"

"Yes, indeed," Scar agreed. "I've always been told I'm 'wise beyond my years.' However with all this _wisdom_ you would have thought that I could have predicted this outcome…"

"Well you don't know unless you try," Banzai started.

"Yes but I won't try something if I know I'm going to _fail_."

"Very good point Scar," Shenzi stated. "Saves you lots of time if you already know what doesn't work…"

"Yes which brings me to my next problem: what am I going to _do_ with my life?"

"Well you could always sleep more…" Banzai suggested. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Well tell us Scar," Shenzi asked. "What is it _you_ like to do?"

Scar's eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin formed on his face.

"I'll _show_ you," he said. Scar started slinking around, prancing, sliding and acting the most _gay_ he possibly could.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with him?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi. Shenzi slowly grinned watching Scar. _He makes this way to easy_, she thought.

"You know Scar it's just too bad that you're not a hyena," Shenzi said seductively.

Scar slinked over to Shenzi stopping just in front of her nose. "It's too bad you're not a _male_," he replied.

"Well, _actually_…"

"Hay, hay, hay!" Banzai interjected. "Stop that she's my girlfriend!"

"I am not!" Shenzi protested.

"Well then who are you supposed to marry?" Scar asked.

"I haven't decided yet….It's not like there are many _great_ options…."

"Hay, I resent that!" Banzai yelled.

"Your mother hasn't arranged someone for her precious daughter?" Scar inquired.

"Ha! No," Shenzi replied. "And it's not like I would trust her taste anyways. My father was worse than these two…"

"What about the other hyena clans?"

"What other hyena clans?! As far as I know, this is the only one anywhere around here! I mean sure, somewhere out there in the big greatness of the world there might be others but I have no idea where they are…"

"Strange," Scar stated. "We know all the nearby lion prides and even some more distant ones…."

"Well that's because _lions_ are better at keeping territory than hyenas," Shenzi stated. "We outnumbered the lions in the Great War four to one! And we _still_ lost…"

"Well lions are much bigger," Banzai added.

"Ya," Shenzi groaned. "I've heard stories that it took over six hyenas to take down a single lioness! No wonder we live in this shit hole…"

"Yes, such a shame," Scar commented. "We have more food then we could ever possibly hunt. But then again historically the pride was _much_ bigger…"

"Ya," Shenzi moaned. "_Our_ land is technically bigger than the Pridelands. But because the earth cracked open and all this lava and steam water showed up it's not very useful…"

"That's what happened during your Grandmother's reign?" Scar inquired.

"Well no, it started happening much earlier than that, but it wasn't so _big_ of an area originally. It's when the volcano erupted during my Grandmother's rule that everything just got totally covered with lava and steam vents… We actually like the graveyard being on our lands! Supposedly that was a very important feature of the lands the clan initially negotiated for. Now it's our main source of food. Sure there are still some grazing lands farther east but not much."

Scar contemplated this. It would seem that the hyena clan had had major setbacks that were indeed not their own doing. All he had ever been told though was that the hyenas' misfortunes were caused by their lack of following the Circle. The sun would rise soon. Scar needed to head back. But as he did he dreaded the coming day. He felt so alive, so free, so _unrestricted_ with the hyenas. At home he had once felt this way but now he dreaded it. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable and even though he had stood up to his father he still felt the pain of his father's words and the _pressure_ to now _conform_ to what he wanted. All Scar wanted to do was to go back in time to when he was innocent of everything and nothing was _wrong_ or _different_ about him. But at the same time he wanted to move forward, he wanted time to move even faster than it had before. To a time when his father was no longer king, and his _disapproval_ would no longer hang over him…

….

Zuzu successfully recruited three young lions for the Lion Guard. Sefu was named the Bravest. Tendaji was named the Keenest of Sight. Zuber was named the Fastest. And Mosi was named the Strongest. Scar was not very inspired by Rafiki's song and dance about the Lion Guard. He _knew_ what it really was: a distraction. What made it even worse was the dangling of three new muscular young adolescent lions right in front of his nose that he couldn't touch. He took up staring at them. Although unnerving to them initially, they eventually just grew accustomed to it as one of Scar's _oddities_.

Because the adolescents had grown older now they had assumed new responsibilities and had less time to interact socially with each other. Mufasa now was constantly patrolling and doing trainings with his father. Sarabi and Sarafina went with the hunting parties to practice and refine their skills. And Scar had the Lion Guard to manage, which in his opinion was a joke. What could five adolescent lions do to stop an invading force? Their role was trivial at best. All the great stories he had heard about various Lion Guards was that they were an unstoppable, imposing force that detoured any from trying to bring harm to the Pridelands. Their main function was patrolling. But even this was redundant to his father's patrols. Still he divided up the Pridelands boundaries into five sections and assigned each lion to a particular section. Scar assigned himself to the lands that bordered the graveyard. Most of the time he didn't even patrol it, he just snuck of the Pridelands to hang out with his new found hyena friends for a time then head home in the evening.

Ahadi and Uru rarely spoke anymore. Just official reports of hunting or other bits of trivial information was all that passed between them. Uru took up sleeping in the rear den with Scar. Ahadi had tried to talk to Uru several times but she wasn't interested in listening. She didn't care. All she thought she had ever known about the king she had loved had fallen apart so quickly that nothing could mend it. She loved her sons above anything. And because Ahadi had chosen to attack and degrade Scar she knew that she would never fully trust him again. She was still the Hunt Mistress. She was still the Queen. But she was no longer Ahadi's mate. Whispers among the pride spread. But she didn't care. She had meant what she had said to Ahadi. She would kill for her son. Ignoring her mate and dissolving their relationship was much easier than that. And so it was this became the new normal.

Ahadi was trying his hardest to demonstrate that he trusted Scar. Since his outburst he rarely spoke to him now. He knew his son was sneaking off at night. Where he would go no one knew. Scar had always been the most responsible and cautious of the adolescents. Scar always came back unhurt though not well rested. When Ahadi had asked his son of his comings and goings Scar blew him off and because of Ahadi's guilt he didn't press him. He asked Zuzu to try and locate Scar's new 'den.' But she had been unable to find it. He also suspected that Scar was not doing his patrols like he was supposed to. So he sent Zuzu to follow him.

The first few days Scar just ignored Zuzu. Her short attention span would eventually lead her astray so he could get away from her. But eventually he confronted her.

"Zuzu! You have been following me for days! I'm not blind I can see you. You need to stop!" Scar yelled at her.

"Young master, really. Why would _I_ be following _you_?" Zuzu tried to play dumb.

"If you don't stop following me, I'll tell my father you're spreading rumors about him and my mother being separated…"

"Oh please! Don't do that! I just can't help myself, I really can't! Ugh… When did you become cleverer than me young master…"

"Oh Zuzu I've always been cleverer than you, it just took you this long to figure that out…"

"Well I just can't go back to your father without telling him _something_. Otherwise he'll just keep sending me back out again… Just a little tidbit that's all… Like where do you keep _going_ when you leave at night?"

Scar thought for a moment, a playful smile on his face. "Tell my father I'm having an affair…"

"Ah! Are you really?!" Zuzu asked shocked.

"No, but I'd love to see his face when you tell him that…"

"That does remind me of a bit of news that I did hear that might interest you!"

"What?"

"Rumor is that there's a _gay_ leopard south of the river…"

"Why is this of any interest to me?"

"Well lions and leopards are similar…"

"_That_ is the most insulting thing I've ever heard! Lions and leopards are not _similar_. Leopards are the most anti-social things on the planet! The rumor that he's _gay_ probably only exists because he can't stand to be around anyone!"

"That would make more since," Zuzu admitted.

"Honestly Zuzu you need to stop believing everything that you hear…"

"I don't believe it! I just memorize it and see if I hear anything farther about it. The more you hear of something, the more likely it is to be true!"

"Ugh…"

"Why can't you just tell me where you're going at night then?"

"Because it's none of your concern and it's none of my father's concern either. I don't see what the big deal is I have _always_ come back haven't I?"

"Yes but your father does worry…"

"My mother has never asked me where I'm going. She _trusts_ me."

"Well I don't work for her I work for the king! Now what _can_ I tell him?!"

"Has it ever occurred to you Zuzu that I might be _looking_ for someone?"

Zuzu thought for a moment. "You mean you're leaving the Pridelands at night to _look_ for someone? Why not just do that during the day?"

"Because I don't want to become a rouge I just want to _explore_ that's all. If I left during the day I'd never hear the end of it…"

"Well is it alright then if I tell your father that?"

"Yes, go ahead and tell him that…"

"I don't think you're being very _truthful_ with me Scar…"

"Zuzu, you're not in the business of truth, you're in the business of _information_. I'm giving you an idea if you don't like it then find your _own_ explanation."

"Fine. I know when my wits are outmatched. Honestly it was much easier keeping track of you when you were cubs…"

"It was much easier to get you distracted when I was a cub…" Scar groaned.

Zuzu stopped following him after that. She had made up something about him patrolling at night because he couldn't sleep. Seemed as good an explanation as any, he supposed.

Scar hoped it wouldn't always be this way. Sneaking off. Keeping secrets. Staring at his Lion Guard with desire and using every fiber in his body to keep himself restrained. Not talking to his father. His mother not talking to his father. Not talking much to his friends or his brother. Venting his frustrations of the world to the hyenas. But slowly it became easier. More _tolerable_. Until that was the only thing he could do. The only thing he could remember how to do. The only thing that moved time forward. And in this way he became a new lion to match his new name. He became the Scar….


	7. Part VII Discontent

**The Gay Scar Theory Part VII: Discontent**

(Scar is now an adult)

The years moved on through Ahadi's reign without much consequence. Zuzu had found a mate and had a clutch of hatchlings. They were now flying about and she had less time to help watch over the Pridelands. However this was not a concern for Ahadi. His two sons seemed to have everything under control in the Pridelands.

Scar's hope of becoming the most handsome bachelor in the Pridelands had not panned out. Mufasa outgrew his awkwardness into the most handsome male in all the lands. Mosi had also blossomed into a perfect male lion specimen. Sefu, Tendaji, and Zuberi were not far behind either. With Sarafina no longer promised to Scar, she was now sought out by the other males in the pride. While Sefu, Tendaji, and Zuberi put up a valiant fight for her affections, Mosi's charms and sensitivities eventually won her over. It pained Scar to see his former betrothed and his former crush together. Although he had wished them well he secretly wished that it wouldn't work out.

With Ahadi's false trust in Scar's patrols the hyenas had become emboldened and started sneaking onto the Pridelands to hunt. Scar had told Shenzi when the best times would be so that the Lion Guard or his father wouldn't be around. When Ahadi did find out that the hyenas had been on the Pridelands Scar assured his father that they were being promptly chased off and that they were not going very far into the Pridelands. Mufasa however did not share his father's trust in Scar. He had become more paranoid. In the past several years the mothers of all his cub hood friends had passed. With Eshe, Furaha, and Imani gone it was only a matter of time before Ahadi and Uru would also leave this world and join the Great Kings in the stars. Mufasa was also trying to have cubs with Sarabi. He also knew Mosi and Sarafina were also trying to conceive. He worried greatly about the safety of the Pridelands and the safety of the future cubs. The hyenas had not tested the boarders this much before and he worried that this was only the beginning of an unsettling trend.

Scar also worried about the passage of time. While he was looking forward to his father no longer being king, he knew that this also meant his mother's passing would eventually come as well. Uru was still leading hunts but she was slowing. Uru also worried about the future of the kingdom and about Scar's future. She had discussed with him a great length many times about what he wanted in his life and what his options were. For a normal male, leaving the pride to find a mate or join another pride would be a normal occurrence, something many even looked forward to. But Scar would most likely not be able to find a partner and would most likely be shunned by other prides. They had decided that his best option would be to stay in the Pridelands. He would forgo the opportunity to potentially find a mate, but he would have a stable and loving home. That was all Uru ever wanted for her son. But it pained her that she could not give him more. She had made Mufasa promise not to exile Scar. The two were on good terms but had grown apart over the years and she worried that Mufasa's paranoia might make him more harsh towards his younger brother. Mufasa had agreed and had promised not to exile Scar.

Shenzi had carefully cultivated her friendship with Scar over the years. She was now his _best_ friend and she was keen to push the limits of her friendship. She had tried to convince her mother to meet Scar but her mother had outright refused, thinking it was too radical of a move to make. So Shenzi recruited others in the clan that shared her view and took them hunting on the Pridelands. Shenzi would soon be the new matriarch. The hyenas were eager to practice the new liberty that she was promising. Shenzi wanted to lift all the cub and pregnancy restrictions. When asked how she would support the growth of the clan she said she would renegotiate the land boundaries with the lions, a very bold but intoxicating idea. Ahadi's time was coming to an end. Mufasa would soon be king. And who better to give advice to the new king than his twin brother? Shenzi had tried to plant the idea of Scar becoming king into his head without much success. He was logical, he knew that he would probably not outlive his brother and that Mufasa would most likely have cubs to be his heirs. Scar had accepted at a young age that he would never be king. So Shenzi instead threw around hypotheticals: 'what if there was no king at all?' Scar always enjoyed having the upper hand intellectually so when Shenzi played dumb he enjoyed correcting her. But everything she said, everything she did had a purpose and plan behind them. She wanted to get out of the shadow of the lion's suppression. She wanted new hope for her clan without threats of starvation. She wanted the prosperity the lions enjoyed and she hoped that Scar would help her obtain this. He was sympathetic. He brought them food and sometimes even an entire kill to share with the clan. He was open to _temporarily_ sharing the Pridelands with them so they could hunt. Shenzi knew that if Scar was himself was the king she could eventually get everything she wanted and maybe even more. But Scar seemed content in just letting Mufasa have the crown. She knew she had to be careful. If she pushed too hard it would all come apart. Shenzi was patient and just as cunning as Scar. She just had to wait for the right opportunity to present itself.

….

One morning while on patrol Ahadi and Mufasa stopped to rest under a nicely shaded tree. Ahadi's age was quickly catching up to him. He got tired more quickly and was starting to get more stiff and sore. He still wanted to continue doing patrols as long as he could. Ahadi could no longer run off to fend off a threat as he once had. That duty now rested with Mufasa. It had been a very sad day for him when his father Mohatu had announced that he would not be able to do patrols anymore. Ahadi did not want that day to come for him. Taking an occasional break was acceptable. Zuzu came by to give her morning report.

"Good morning your majesty! Good morning Prince Mufasa," She greeted them cheerfully. "I would like to introduce to you, my son, Zazu. With your permissions I would like to start training him to take my place. I still love my job very much but it can be a bit tiring sometimes and I feel I'm no longer performing at the perfection level you have come to enjoy…"

"Oh Zuzu, we have never doubted your performance… At least not recently," Ahadi joked.

"Well still, I'm not getting any younger. I'm sure you can attest to that."

"Very true. Nice to meet you Zazu. Mufasa will most likely be king soon, he should make the decision about the next majordomo."

"Don't say that father," Mufasa insisted. "You still have many years left…"

"We will see about that. I doubt I'll live to see your cubs as my father lived to see you."

"Still I do not like you doubting yourself. Very nice to meet you Zazu. If you can handle your mother's rigorous training, I'm sure you'll make a very fine majordomo."

"Thank you sire," Zazu replied. "If I can survive my mother's talking I can survive anything…"

The lions laughed at this.

"Now for the report," Zuzu began. "The hyenas are still going on and off the Pridelands. They never stay very long but I do think it's odd that they seem to _know_ when the best times to go into the Pridelands are. They are never around when Scar is patrolling or the Lion Guard or either of you…"

"Perhaps the patrols have become too predictable," Mufasa theorized. "Scar is also the one predominantly patrolling that area, maybe _he's_ become too predictable as well. We should rotate the Guard on what sections they patrol. Fresh eyes can bring new perspective."

"Excellent idea Mufasa," Ahadi said. "I do warn you though that Scar is a bit touchy about being imposed upon…"

"Father you are being too considerate of him. He understands the importance of the patrols and is very rational. He will see the benefit of this suggestion. I'm not going to blame him or state that he is mismanaging the Guard. New ideas are valuable to any team. We will soon be a team working more closely together when I am king…"

"This is true. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. He is very sensitive. He likes to hide it but I can tell it bothers him immensely when he's being doubted or questioned."

When the idea was broached to Scar later that day he did take offence and immediately accused his brother of attacking his leadership of the Lion Guard.

"Are you _suggesting_ that _I_ cannot adequately manage the Lion Guard?" Scar raged. "_I_ have been running the Guard for _years_ now without any serious incidences!"

"I know Scar but things are changing," Mufasa attempted to explain. "The hyenas are a real threat. If they keep encroaching on our lands…"

"I _know_ what the threat is Mufasa! I have chased those hyenas off more times than you have and I also _know_ that they are only doing this because they have little choice!"

"There is always a choice Scar! And the hyenas never choose the road of diplomacy. They always want to take without contribution! They abuse and exhaust the resources of their lands and would love very much to do the same to ours…"

"Have you _been_ on their lands recently brother? Have you seen the extensive volcanic activity on it? They have everything to gain and nothing to lose! What is one kill here or there really going to do to affect the Pridelands?"

"It will just encourage them to see what else they can get away with!" Mufasa yelled in frustration. "If we can't keep them off our lands, what's to stop them from trying to steal kills from the lionesses? Or threaten individual Guard members if they're caught out alone? Without forceful boarder enforcement they _will_ overrun us. It's not a matter of _if_ but _when_. The current matriarch is most likely near the end of her time. A more radical leader may emerge. We need to be careful. We are _not_ being unreasonable. They are the ones violating the boarders that they _agreed_ to all those years ago. Yes the volcano is on their lands. But it has been there forever and regardless of the activity around it there has always been life. If there was suddenly another eruption like there was during our grandfather's reign then of course we would need to renegotiate the boarders. In case you don't remember the stories Scar, we gave up a _huge_ chunk of land to the hyenas after the Great War. The entire graveyard and all the lands east of it! It was seen so radical by some that none of Mohatu's Lion Guard wanted to stay in the Pridelands after the war. The hyenas _lost_ and they had failed before to negotiate peacefully. To gift them such land was a payment for future peace. So that they might prosper and not be driven to extremes. We cannot afford to turn back to that dark time. We _must_ secure the boarders. We _must_ rotate the Guard…"

Scar had to admit that his brother was right. He was seething inside though. "_Fine_," Scar said reluctantly. "I'll rotate the Guard. You and father can take that post to in turn if you'd like…"

"That was the other thing I wanted to talk with you about Scar," Mufasa started. "We need to gently convince Dad to stop doing patrols. I know he loves it and doesn't want to feel useless but he's getting older and I worry… If he couldn't get home one day there's little we would be able to do to help him. I don't want to worry about him out, unprotected from the den if something were to happen…"

"Mufasa, you worry too much. Our father will know when it is time for him to step down. He will just become enraged if _we_ try to tell _him_ what he can and cannot do…"

Mufasa sighed. Scar was right. Ever since that confrontation with his father all those years ago Scar had never truly questioned Ahadi again. He had kept secrets; exactly what he was hiding Mufasa did not know. But he understood his brother's restraint. Things had never been the same after that. Even between Mufasa and Ahadi there had been strain. Mufasa still felt the fear and shock of his father's anger towards Scar in that moment. He had painfully learned that even a great king could make disastrous mistakes. Ahadi's ego had never allowed him to recover from that mistake and Mufasa was determined that he would not go down that path. "You are right Scar," Mufasa admitted. "Our father is _very_ opinioned. He would think we were talking down to him if we questioned his soundness to patrol. I just want…. No, I _need_ him to be safe. You are right in that there have not been any serious incidents during your leadership of the Lion Guard. Do you think it would be too strenuous if I barrowed one of the members to go with Father and I on our patrols?"

"I think that could be managed," Scar agreed. "We certainly wouldn't want Dad's reign to be cut short…"

"Thank you Scar. I know we don't always see eye to eye but we will be an unbeatable team. You the leader of the Lion Guard and me the king. No one will threaten the Pridelands…."

"Of course not, why would you _ever_ think that they would?" Scar said slyly.

…

Shenzi was not happy with the new patrols. They made it more difficult to go on and off the Pridelands to hunt. But this did not deter her and her hunting parties. They started sneaking on at night, when there were no patrols, going deeper into the Pridelands than before. This angered Ahadi and Mufasa. But they also knew that they didn't have the forces necessary to keep them at bay at all hours. More recruits for the Lion Guard were requested but went unanswered. For now the night was surrendered to the hyenas….

…..

Ahadi awoke one day. He felt off. When he tried to stand a pain gripped his chest, causing him to collapse back down. He was panting and out of breath, just from that short movement. He looked out past the den's entrance at the rising sun. He suddenly knew it would be the last sunrise he would ever see.

"Are you alright Dad?" Mufasa asked. "Are you feeling stiff?"

"No son, much worse," Ahadi said. "I don't think I can walk…"

"Resting today will surely help. Tomorrow you should feel better…"

"No son, I really don't think I will." Ahadi looked up at his son. Mufasa could see the pain and fear in his father's eyes. "I love you Mufasa. You will make a great king…"

"I will call everyone back to the den at once!" Mufasa panicked. "Zuberi! We are not patrolling today. Call back the Guard and the hunting party…"

"No, no my son," Ahadi struggled. "Listen to me. You need to tell Scar something for me. You must tell him that I'm sorry. And that I _truly_ mean it this time. You must remind him that he is also my son, a prince of the Pridelands, and that he is _worthy_ of me and that title… Love him Mufasa as I never could…"

The great king's head fell and only Mufasa was around to hear his final words. When Zuberi returned to Pride Rock with the rest of the Guard and the lionesses it was already too late. Ahadi had passed. The pride cried and mourned the loss of their king. All except Scar and Uru. Both of the lions seemed to be able to breath uninhibited for the first time in years. They were in shock but they were not sad. They were relieved. A heavy burden and tension had been lifted from their shoulders. They exchanged a knowing glance at each other and retreated to the back den.

"You are now _free_," Uru said to her son quietly. "He can no longer hurt you…"

"Or you," Scar added. "I don't believe Mufasa heard my father's final words correctly. Or even if they were exactly that I don't believe their sincerity."

"But what he said or might have said doesn't matter Scar. Because he is not here to say them himself those words have no meaning or power anymore…"

"I should have stood up to him! I ran away like a coward…"

"You were so young! What would you have been able to do? _I_ should have been there to protect you. I thought Ahadi would see things as Mohatu had. I thought he would be more tolerant and open minded…"

"It was not your fault Mother!" Scar objected. "You did everything right by me and Mufasa. Father was a fool not to see that…"

"Now that Mufasa is king, you will never worry about acceptance again," Uru said firmly. "Now as a _family_ we can move on to a new chapter in our lives."

"I hope so Mother," Scar said plainly. "I really do hope so..."

….

"Scar I would have _never_ bet that your father would have passed before _my_ mother," Shenzi started.

"Ya, she's so old and crazy and stubborn," Banzai said.

"Ya at this rate she's too stubborn to die," Shenzi shrugged. "But this is great! Ahadi was just a crappy king. Now you can do whatever you want Scar!"

"Oh I highly doubt that…" Scar said. "Mufasa's now going to be even more paranoid..."

"Oh Scar you're such a downer," Banzai complained. "Take a note of Ed, he's smiling and laughing at everything!"

Ed laughed, howled, and nodded in agreement.

"He's not going to take lightly to the hyena's encroachment. I think you need to back off a bit Shenzi, at least for now. When you're the matriarch then maybe new boarders can be drawn…" Scar stated.

"Ha! What about when I'm the matriarch and _you're_ the king," Shenzi theorized. "We would make such an incredible _team_..."

"Shenzi that isn't going to happen and you _know_ it," Scar groaned.

"Well probably not," Shenzi admitted. "But you never know! Accidents happen all the time. Who is to say any of us will live to see tomorrow?!"

The hyenas burst into laughter. A smile formed on Scar's face.

"Well, for now at least," he started. "_I_ am the heir to the throne..."

"Ha! Well don't be expecting us to be calling you king," Banzai joked. Shenzi gave him a deadly stare.

"All hail the king to be: Scar!" Shenzi exclaimed. The three hyenas laughed robustly at this. But Scar wasn't laughing. He was seriously thinking. It was _true_ after all. Mufasa without having a cub, Scar would be the heir. He was only one step away from the crown he had been told his entire life he would never have. Scar dreamed a dangerous thought: what if he _were_ king? He could do whatever he wanted! He could have his friends visit him on the Pridelands whenever they wanted. He could demand that they be welcomed and accepted just as he had longed for his entire life. He could have his family and his friends without the secrets or the sneaking off. It would be _wonderful_. But alas, the sun would soon be up. Such dreams did not warrant more than a glance. He needed to get back to his family, his beloved mother, Uru…

…..

Uru stepped down as the Hunt Mistress after Ahadi's death. Sarabi would now lead the hunts. Uru was not getting any younger and wanted to now spend her days relaxing now that she was free from the tension that Ahadi had had over her for so long. She talked with Sarabi and Sarafina about cub raising and hunting and of course potential names of cubs…

"I really like the name Nala," Sarabi stated. "It's a good, strong name for a girl!"

"Awww, I like that name too!" Sarafina protested. "What if you have a boy? Mosi has endless names for boys… But whenever I ask him to think of girls names he just sits there blankly…"

"That's just how _lions_ are," Uru said. "Ahadi had already named out the fifty sons we would have without ever considering a girl's name…"

"Mufasa likes the name Nala," Sarabi said. "Oh don't look at me that way Sarafina! We are not going to fight over it! It will be a race: whoever has their girl first will name her Nala and the loser will just have to suffer!"

"Ha! Well then so far I'm winning," Sarafina said coyly. "I'm pregnant. When do you think you will know for sure Sarabi?"

"Well I don't want to give anyone false hope," Sarabi said tentatively. "But I really do think that this time might be it…"

"Don't worry about rushing it," Uru said. "You need to enjoy yourself before you give in to motherhood. Besides, you will know for sure in the next few weeks. Then you can say definitively weather or not I will have a grand cub..."

"Ya, no _pressure_ from you Uru," Sarafina laughed. "You want to see the cub yourself you feisty thing! You hope Sarabi is pregnant and going to birth tomorrow!"

The lionesses laughed at this.

"What about the name, Simba?" Uru asked after her laughing fit. "For a boy?"

"Simba…" Sarabi thought. "That's not bad! I'll ask Mufasa what he thinks…"

"Mufasa doesn't have a list fifty names long?" Sarafina teased.

"No, I think he's been too preoccupied lately with the hyenas to think of names," Sarabi said. "Where did you get the idea of that name Uru?"

Uru looked sadly at Sarabi. "It was my father's name," she said plainly.

"Well then I will insist that we name our son after him! If we have a son and not a Nala…"

"Hay!" Sarafina yelled. "Remember _I'm_ winning!"

"Ha! But with what we won't know yet!" Sarabi said playfully.


	8. Part VIII The Future

**Gay Scar Theory Part VIII: The Future**

"Oh goodie!" Shenzi exclaimed. "Scar! My mother has _finally_ died! I'm the new matriarch! You _must_ meet the whole clan now!"

"Actually Shenzi I wanted to tell you something…." Scar started. But Shenzi had run off down one of the canyons. Scar followed after her along with Banzai and Ed.

"You have to meet everyone!" Shenzi said assembling her clan. "This is Azizi, Kamari..."

Scar sat politely and nodded his head. He would _never_ remember all these names but it was important to Shenzi so he tolerated it.

"Okay that's everyone!" Shenzi said. "The cubs are sleeping you can meet them later. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I had hoped that I would be able to tell you _alone_," Scar said. "But regardless, Sarabi is pregnant…."

"What?! Azizi! Why the hell don't I ever hear anything this _important_ in your reports?!" Shenzi yelled.

"The official announcement is going out tomorrow…" Scar added.

"Oh," Shenzi sighed. "I _always_ forget that you're an insider Scar…"

"Thanks…."

"So has Mufasa flipped out yet?"

"He already has…"

"Great…"

"Shenzi I don't want to be put in a precarious situation with my brother in his current obsessive, paranoid state. You _need_ to back off the Pridelands at least for now. I cannot cover for you forever. I don't want something to happen that we will both regret. You are my best friend after all. I consider you, Banzai, and Ed my family. And I'm sure once I get to know the rest of the clan I will think the same of them. But Mufasa cannot be reasoned with right now. He's talking about expanding the Guard. More patrols. Zuzu has stepped down as the majordomo. She was so easily distracted that I could avert her attentions. Her son Zazu though is much more through. He's meticulous. He does gossip but not nearly to the extent that his mother did. He will alert Mufasa faster, he will run you off. He might even hurt or kill you. That is not without president and you know it. The agreement to the current land agreements came with a 'punishable by death if in violation' clause. He already thinks you are abusing the land agreements too much. The pregnancy of Sarabi might just be the thing to push him over the edge…"

Shenzi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Too bad he just doesn't _literally_ fall of the edge. Would save lots of hassle…."

"Shenzi I mean it!" Scar said crossly. "I'll try to help with food as much as I can. Just stay off the Pridelands until the situation stabilizes..."

"Are you ever going to tell him about us? About any of the ideas you have?" Shenzi asked.

"Yes, Shenzi but if I do so too abruptly he will just say no! Your mother knew the importance of being patient as do I. Good things come to those who wait…"

"Yes, but how _long_ is that going to be Scar?"

"You just became the matriarch; congratulations by the way; you need to rationalize your expectations. Things don't just change overnight…"

"They could if Mufasa wasn't here anymore…"

"I came here to warn you Shenzi. I can't be sneaking off as often anymore. It might be days or even weeks before you see me again. My mother is also not doing very well. She's getting older. I need to help her even though Mufasa seems to have forgotten his _own_ mother with the news of his unborn cub, _I_ have not! The coming months are not going to be easy. The rainy season has just started. Everyone is going to be on edge with the herd migrations and everything I just need you to go back to respecting the boarders for now. Maybe you should delay lifting your mother's restrictions…"

"What?!" Shenzi yelled. "Scar I have _promised_ the clan for _years_ that this was coming! I can't just take _that_ back! Even _you_ agree that it's not fair…"

"Life's not fair Shenzi!" Scar yelled at her. "If it was I wouldn't have ever _met_ you! My brother is not going to be fair with you or any of the other clan members if he thinks you are a threat! Go ahead! Try him! It won't end well for you…"

"You could challenge him! Stand up for us! _Your friends_…"

"Shenzi," Scar locked his eyes with her's. "I'm not going to fight when I _know_ I'm going to _lose_. I have _everything_ to lose! If I challenge him, Mufasa will just kick me out of the pride! Then want of your glorious plans?!"

Shenzi shook her head. "I'll give it a year Scar. ONE year. You need to decide where your loyalty resides. With your _best_ and _only_ friends or with your paranoid brother who runs you around like a slave doing everything he wants you to…"

Scar started to growl. "I like you Shenzi. Maybe even love you. But don't you _dare_ put yourself between me and _my_ family because you are going to lose. _I_ am _not_ your envoy to the King! All you have or that you _think_ you have is because of _me_. Don't _ever_ forget that!"

The sun was starting to rise. Scar had stayed too long. He ran off back to the Pridelands. Those stupid hyenas! What the hell was Shenzi thinking!?

"FUCK!" Shenzi yelled after Scar had run off. She had yelled so loud that the sleeping cubs were started awake and began to cry…

"What just happened Shenzi?" Banzai asked. All this complicated talking had gotten him very confused…

"I just fucked up! And _none_ of you tried to _stop_ me!" She yelled. "This is bad, this is really, really bad…"

"He'll be back it just might be a bit longer this time…"

"No, not if I've screwed him over! Damn! And I was _so_ close! None of you _idiots_ would have said anything _half_ as stupid as I just did. Giving him an ultimatum. Why the hell did I _do_ that?!"

"I don't know," Banzai said. "Maybe you're thinking too hard. When I think too hard my head hurts and I get all worried about things that never happen…"

"I think you're right Banzai," Shenzi said.

"I am?"

"Scar likes coming to his _own_ conclusions. He's bound to get sick of his brother's nagging and oversite. He'll be back. But when he does _I_ need to tone it down. Be the _dumb_ bitch he has to _explain_ everything to. Go back to being basic best friend Shenzi…"

"And what about the cub rules?" Kamari asked.

"The restrictions will stay in place…"

The clan started to whine.

"One year!" Shenzi snapped. "I will reevaluate it then. But for now my mother's rules stand."

….

As the weeks past, Sarafina won the race for the name of Nala. Her cub was almost an exact clone of her mother, creamy white. Mosi could not have been more proud. Sarabi's pregnancy was now in its final days. Uru's days were numbered as well. She could not walk very well anymore. She had started dragging herself around the den. Scar tried diligently to help his mother but Mufasa was constantly urging him to do more patrols and drills with the Lion Guard.

"She is our _mother_ Mufasa! We _must_ help her!" Scar growled at his brother.

"I _know_ that Scar," Mufasa stated firmly. "But how much help can you truly give her staying here all day? The boarders must be patrolled, the hunts must be supervised, and reports need to be gathered…"

"The hyenas have not been on our lands in _weeks_!" Scar snapped. "They know we've cracked down! They've given up! Our mother _needs_ us _now_. I am not going to _neglect_ her for a threat that isn't there!"

"They haven't given up, they are just holding back," Mufasa insisted. "They know we are venerable now. They are just waiting for the perfect timing…"

"Ya, to eat a zebra or two! Mufasa you've lost it…"

"Shenzi is now the matriarch. We have _no_ idea what she is capable of…"

"I've said this before and I'm going to say it again Mufasa," Scar lectured. "We _need_ to talk to the hyenas…"

"_They_ are not interested in _talking_!"

"Mufasa. It's been two generations since the land agreements were made. We could all use a refresher as to _what_ exactly the agreement _was_…"

"If they haven't had that agreement drilled into their heads word for word like we have then that's their own damned fault! They are not simply forgetting where their land ends and where ours begins Scar. They are doing this deliberately to see if we'll tolerate it!"

"And we haven't! And they know that! And now they're not doing it anymore!"

"Scar I know this is hard for you, but this is not going to be getting any easier," Mufasa stated. "Our mother is dying. You've always been so close to her. I've been making an effort to spend the evenings with her reminiscing, because I know her time is coming. But once my cub is born I don't want to have to worry about his safety on our _own_ lands! Don't you want the happy cub-hood we had? We explored all over the Pridelands without needing Guards and excessive patrols. I want that for the future! You said that once you would protect my cubs, you would be their _favorite_ uncle. This is what that looks like…"

Scar sighed. That had been so long ago, another lifetime ago… Did he still mean it? Did he still want the best future for his brother's cubs? Or did he want a better future for Shenzi's cubs?

"You can stay with mother today, but tomorrow you need to go back out on patrols," Mufasa stated.

"Fine," Scar said reluctantly.

…

Uru had overheard her sons arguing over her the other day. It pained her to be such a burden. But she wanted to spend more time with them. She didn't want Scar and Mufasa to leave this morning. But of course they had anyway. Sarafina brought over her cub to Uru.

"Time to be with Great Auntie Uru!" Sarafina exclaimed. "I wish my mother could have seen her…"

"She does see her, Sarafina, every night," Uru reassured her. "Furaha would be so proud."

"Best get going Sarafina," Sarabi stated as she walked over to lay next to Uru. "The herds will be moving soon…"

"Yes Auntie Sarabi," Sarafina said sarcastically. "Good bye little Nala! Tonight we're eating gazelle! My favorite!"

Sarabi and Uru chuckled as Sarafina ran off to lead the lionesses. Little Nala meowed in protest, but quickly fell asleep in Uru's lap.

"Nala and Simba," Uru said, looking down at the cub in her lap. "They will be so cute together… Simba will look just like Mufasa, just as Mufasa looks just like Ahadi…"

"You don't know that," Sarabi protested. "He might look just like you! Traits can skip generations. Or maybe _she_ will look just like you…"

"Have you thought of any other girl's names?" Uru asked.

"No, but don't worry! Sarafina has a list…"

Both the lionesses laughed at this.

"I wish I had had a girl…" Uru said.

"Sarafina and I have always thought of you like our second mother…" Sarabi stated.

"I know, but it's still not the same. Teaching a daughter to hunt, talking about cute lions as adolescents… I never had that with my mother, but I wanted that for myself as a mother… You can only do so much for your sons… They see the world so differently…"

"I know," Sarabi said. "Mufasa has become so paranoid. It reminds me of the story Mohatu told us when we were cubs right before the Great War with hyenas. How they just kept taking more risks, invading our lands, until a confrontation happened and his brother died. Do you think that is going to happen again?"

"No," Uru said confidently. "They don't have the numbers to challenge us and they know it. Besides, Scar is convinced Mufasa is way over protective, which he is. The hyenas are not taking land, they are doing little more than taking kills. They are not confronting the Guard they are _avoiding_ the Guard. They know they're in the wrong. But we are wrong to think they can be happy with what little they have in the face of what we have. My pride _shared_ the Great Pridelands with two small hyena clans. They knew the rules and they abided by them. We never had any problems with them. The lionesses would even give them leftovers from kills if they brought down game that was too big for the patrol to eat. And I recall at least one incident were the Guard was tipped off to an invading lion force by the hyenas. In the North, we had _real_ wars. Wars with other lions. Wars without end until every last pride member was dead. I'm sure Mohatu's war was Great and very hardly fought and won. But there are much greater evils in this world than hungry hyenas…"

"I will talk to Mufasa. Maybe I can convince him he's making too much out of nothing…"

"If Scar can't convince him and I can't convince him, you won't be able to either Sarabi," Uru said bluntly. "He's stubborn like his father. There's only one way the stubborn learn and that's the hard way. Don't be surprised if one day he comes home with bite marks on his ass…"

Sarabi chuckled with Uru. She was confident that all would be well in time.

…

It had been weeks since Scar's last visit to the graveyard. With every day that passed Shenzi became more and more ticked off at herself. She kept reliving their last encounter over and over in her head. How could she have been so stupid? All the _years_ she had spent talking and gently nudging Scar to see her views and consider her ideas. All ruined in a matter of hours of over confidence and arrogance. Now he might _never_ come back. What was she going to do? If the clan's size increased too much they would go hungry. But they didn't have the numbers to challenge any of the neighboring prides for better lands. There were rumors that _very_ far in the North there were other hyena clans. That in certain areas they even had the upper hand over the local lion prides. But those were just rumors. Shenzi couldn't risk losing what little they had to travel so far for nothing. Still she sulked. With the recent political news from the Pridelands she just wanted to be alone. She was hanging out at the small elephant skull den she had made near the Pridelands' border in case Scar came to visit. Azizi would come get her if the clan at the main den needed her for anything….

It was dusk, still light enough to see out when Shenzi was jolted by an unsettling scream:

"Shenzi! Shenzi!"

The voice was almost unrecognizable. It was Scar but she had never heard him like this…

"Shenzi!" Scar yelled again. He was dragging his feet, he looked so disheveled. His appearance was usually immaculate. Something was _very_ wrong…

Shenzi quickly ran over to Scar. She could hear Banzai and Ed walking up behind her.

"Scar?" Shenzi asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"_Everything_ is wrong!" He snapped at her. Tears were running down his face, but he was clearly seething in anger. He started slowly walking towards the canyons….

"Banzai!" Shenzi whispered. "Take Ed and get out of here."

"What?" Banzai asked.

"I've never seen Scar like this, he's a wreck. If you two say or do something wrong he might _kill_ you! Get out of here!"

"What? What?!"

"Tell my sister that she is my heir if something happens to me…"

"Shenzi you're not making any since…!"

Shenzi trotted after Scar. He was heading towards the main den but instead of going down into the canyon he was walking along its edge. Banzai told Ed to get back to the main den, he slowly followed Shenzi and Scar, fearing for her safety.

"Scar," Shenzi said gently. "What happened?"

"My mother died today," Scar wept.

"Oh, Scar I'm terribly sorry," Shenzi said as she tried to console him. She had heard the _other_ big news in the Pridelands today but not this… "I was never very close to my mother as you were but this pain will surely pass…"

"And _nobody cares_ because that stupid hairball was born today!" Scar snapped.

That's why she had not heard of it….

"And the worst part of it all," Scar seethed. "It that they named him: _Simba_! The name of my grandfather, my mother's father! _He_ was just like me! Of course she never told them that. But still… How insulting, how could they even _think_ of doing such a thing?!"

Scar started walking very close to the edge of the canyon. An alarming thought crossed Shenzi's mind.

"Banzai!" She snapped quietly. "If Scar tries to jump of the edge attack him."

"What?" Banzai was so confused.

"His life is more _important_ than yours!"

"What the hell Shenzi….?"

"Scar!" Shenzi called after him. "I know this sucks, it really does but life will go on…"

"What is the point?!" Scar screamed. "There is nothing _left_ to live for!"

"Because…. Because, because, because, because, because…. Because! Scar! If no one _cares_ that Uru died then no one will remember her! You must stay to keep her memory alive! Otherwise she's just a shiny dot in the sky. That's all she'll be…"

Through the tears in his eyes and the rage in his heart Shenzi had reached the logical side of Scar's brain. The reasoning that had never wavered in his life, his only stability. He seemed to calm a bit from her words. He looked up at the sky, the sun had set but the steam and smoke from the lava pools and vents blocked out the stars. He snarled up at the sky…

"The _Great Kings_ have never been there for me," He seethed. "They never will be. _I_ will never have the respect or the power I deserve to change my own fate…"

"But what if you did?" Shenzi asked. "It's a _dangerous_ world… Who is to say what will happen?"

Scar's anger had calmed as new thoughts entered his mind. _Dangerous_ thoughts. He had grown tired of waiting and hoping for a better future that was never going to come. He needed to act. He wasn't sure how or exactly when, but he had found a new determination to change his fate, to rise from the neglected shadows of his pride and to _take_ what he wanted…


	9. Part VIIII Time to Act

**The Gay Scar Theory Part VIIII: Time to Act**

(Insert Opening Seen and Mufasa/Scar confrontation from The Lion King cannon)

Scar had been gone for days after Uru's death and Simba's birth. Mufasa and the rest of the lionesses had been so distracted by Sarabi's labor that they had failed to notice Uru's sudden decline. But Scar had not. He had stayed by his mother's side, trying to help her. Pleading with her to stay with him. When the male cub had been born and his name announced Scar had roared in anger and run off. Only then had Mufasa and the rest of the pride realized Uru's passing. Scar had always grieved differently than the rest of the pride. That was just who he was. The pride was torn between the celebration of his son's birth and his mother's death. The next day Mufasa had held a ceremony to honor his mother's life. The pride had shared memories of her, talked about the few stories she had told them about her secretive life before coming to these lands. Then that night they had looked up at the stars and spoke directly to Uru, wishing her well in her new journey in the stars. It had been very nice… But Scar had not been there. When Scar had finally returned he was a very different lion. He was irritable, even more anti-social. And most noticeable of all was his intolerance of anything Mufasa had to say to him.

He is just grieving, Mufasa had initially told himself. But when he had failed to come to Simba's presentation ceremony Mufasa knew that it was time to talk some since into his brother. But Scar's response had been flippant and rude. Mufasa's tolerance had worn thin and he had roared at his brother in anger. In the following months Scar had remained irritable and anti-social. He was now outright avoiding Mufasa. The hyenas had once again starting hunting on the Pridelands. This kept Mufasa and the Lion Guard busy most of the time. Mufasa had begun to notice a disturbing new trend. The hyenas would send a small group onto the Pridelands to _distract_ and then as they were being run off a larger group of hyenas would enter the Pridelands and make a kill. Scar was _conveniently_ never around to run off the hyenas. This bothered Mufasa but confronting him on it was not worth it. As Scar had said before there were no _major_ incidences to complain about. Mufasa had promised Simba that tomorrow he would show him the whole Pridelands. He would avoid taking him near the eastern boundary. He was still too young and the danger was still too great….

(Insert Mufasa/Simba showing of Kingdom and Scar/Simba interaction from The Lion King Cannon)

Scar had been neglecting his Lion Guard duties for some time now. He didn't even bother to pretend to patrol anymore. Instead he just hung out in the rear den. Today had been particularly annoying. His young nephew, Simba had come to pester him about his adventures with his father, showing him the whole kingdom, which he would one day be king of. But Scar had implanted an idea into the young cub's mind. The elephant graveyard was a _mysterious_ place that only the _bravest_ lions went to. Scar knew that if he was anything like his brother Mufasa he wouldn't be able to resist such an intriguing adventure. The lionesses had returned from the hunt with a zebra. Scar grabbed a hunch and walked off towards the graveyard. He needed to give Shenzi and her gang the heads up before the cubs arrived. He would stow the zebra hunch as a reward for them later. Opportunity had finally presented itself. He would rid this world of his brother's annoying cub. How to get rid of Mufasa was still an obstacle he needed to work on. Scar's time was nearing. He could _feel_ it…

(Insert Simba/Nala adventure to graveyard, Simba/Mufasa lesson, and Be Prepared Sequence from The Lion King Cannon)

Scar had initially been so pissed off when Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had failed to dispatch Simba. That stupid Zazu had gone off and gotten Mufasa to warn him of his son's imminent danger. But over the course of venting his frustrations to the clan a new idea had formed in his mind. It was elaborate, but if executed perfectly, it would work and the best part was Scar would hardly have to do anything at all. _Both_ Simba and Mufasa would be dead by tomorrow night, the victims of a _terrible_ accident. Shenzi was excited. She could barely contain herself. But a worrying thought had entered her mind: what about the Lion Guard?

"Scar?" Shenzi asked.

"Yes Shenzi?" Scar replied. "Do I need to go over something again?"

"No but I've just been thinking. What about the Lion Guard? You would be king in all but they still might not just let us walk unstopped into the Pridelands. They might challenge your authority…"

"Damn. I hadn't thought of that," Scar stated. This was a very troubling thought. "If they all came to Simba's rescue the chances of him surviving would also be greater…"

"Yes and the gorge is on the other side of the Pridelands," Shenzi added. "We have to cross through from the eastern side of the Pridelands all the way to the western side. They might spot us and run us off before we can even _get_ to the gorge."

"We'll need to rethink this. I alone cannot challenge them. Even individually I could not defeat them…"

A mischievous grin formed on Shenzi's face.

"Who ever said it had to be a _fair_ fight?" she sneered.

"I don't play to _lose_ Shenzi," Scar stated.

"Neither do _I_," she replied.

A smile formed on Scar's face as she laid out her plan. This one was more risky, but Scar was already willing to risk it all to kill his brother and nephew. Dispatching the Lion Guard would not stand in his way…

…

Scar made his way quickly back to Pride Rock. It had not been dark very long. Zazu was recounting the events of the day to the lionesses after bringing Nala home from the graveyard.

"Scar!" Zazu exclaimed. "The most terrible thing happened today. Simba and Nala managed to evade me and sneak onto the hyena's lands! Luckily I was able to get Mufasa in time to save them but they were nearly killed!"

"What?!" Scar roared. "How could this have happened? Where is the Lion Guard?!"

"We are here," Mosi, the Strongest replied. He and the other three Guard members stepped forward.

"This is _completely_ unacceptable!" Scar yelled. "The Guard is supposed to patrol the boarders! How could you have _missed_ the cubs leaving the Pridelands?!"

"Scar, we…"

"No excuses! We are going out to that boarder _NOW_! I know that stretch of land better than anyone! I will _show_ you its blind spots!"

Before any of them could object Scar had taken off. The Guard followed him. Mosi had never seen Scar so enraged. He was grateful that his daughter and Simba had survived. Scar had never lectured the Guard before but Mosi knew this would be for the best. After all, Scar was still primarily in charge of patrolling that section…

"Scar?" Tendaji, the Keenest of Sight asked. "This is where the Pridelands end…"

"I don't care!" Scar yelled. He continued walking forward into the graveyard. "You _obviously_ don't know these lands as well as _I_ do. You're going to see them for yourselves tonight!"

The Guard apprehensively followed Scar. All was still and quiet. He led them down a canyon that just got narrower and narrower. Lava pits and steam vents were all around them. The Guard had to tread carefully to avoid them all. The canyon came to a sudden end with no way out except the way they had come in…

"Scar, where the heck are you taking us?" Sefu the Bravest asked. "Weren't you in charge of patrolling the graveyard boarder today?"

Scar suddenly stopped and circled back around the Lion Guard, putting himself between the Guard and the only way out.

"You are here to make a _choice_," Scar growled. From the shadows behind him came dozens of glowing yellow eyes from the darkness. The sounds of whooping hyenas.

"Scar what the hell?!" Zuberi the Fastest exclaimed.

"It's an ambush!" Mosi yelled.

Shenzi walked right up next to Scar grinning ear to ear. Her clan stood just behind her.

"Your choice is simple," Scar stated. "By tomorrow night, I will be king. You can either support me and my friends or you will _die tonight_…"

"We will _never_ abandon Mufasa!" Sefu yelled.

"Scar this is _madness_!" Tendaji stated.

"What the heck are you going to do?" Zuberi questioned, appalled.

Mosi came to a sickening realization. "You tried to _kill_ my daughter and Simba!" He roared.

"Have you made your _final_ decisions?" Scar sneered.

The Guard growled in response and the hyenas growled back.

"It looks like they have," Shenzi stated.

"Very well then," Scar stated. He then roared so powerfully that it shock the canyon walls. His roar was the signal to attack.

The hyenas broke off into groups of seven each group attacking a single member of the Lion Guard. The seven strongest hyenas were assigned to the weakest member of the Lion Guard: Tendaji, the Keenest of Sight. He spun around quickly trying to get them off of him. He had to be careful to avoid all the lava and steam vents. But the relentless hyenas wouldn't let up. Eventually he had misstep, placing a paw completely into a lava pool. He roared in excruciating pain. The hyenas then threw him off balance as he stood on three legs, throwing him into a lava pit. He grabbed one of the hyenas as he fell and pulled her into the pit with him. His screams and roars filled the canyon as he died a painful death.

The remaining hyenas from Tendaji's group then went to help the group of hyenas on the second weakest member of the Lion Guard: Zuberi the Fastest. He had managed to severely injure one of his attackers, but the sudden rush of six additional hyenas quickly overwhelmed him. He was thrown into a steam vent, he managed to claw his way out of it but then the hyenas ripped into his burned flesh like it was nothing. Succumbing to his wounds and insurmountable pain, two hyenas grabbed Zuberi by the mouth. Two more grabbed at his neck. When he fell unconscious from the suffocation he was thrown into a lava pit to be finished off.

Sefu the Bravest was the next target. He had been trying to help the others in the fight but to little avail. When he saw the massive group of hyenas heading for him he made one final attempt to reach Mosi. But the hyenas cut him down, swarming him, causing him to fall back into a lava pit almost instantly. He went down fighting. Clawing and sinking his teeth into any hyena near him. Sefu took two hyenas with him into the lava pit. Several others were out of the fight with near fatal wounds. His screams and roars filled the canyon with deafening horror.

Mosi the Strongest was the last one standing. The entire clan now descended upon him. His pure white coat covered in ash and dirt. He pounced on an individual hyena, ripping out his throat. He kicked another one into a steam vent. He roared and clawed and bit and screamed. The hyenas rushed him, knocking him down, his entire side landing in a steam vent. He got up out of the steam vent but he stayed on the ground. Trying to protect his side that had been scalded. But being on the ground made him a much easier target. The hyenas ripped into his flesh. Blood poured from his wounds. Mosi knew his end was near…

"Stop!" Scar yelled. The hyenas immediately stopped attacking Mosi but didn't move far from him. Scar approached him standing over him. Mosi was shaking uncontrollably from pain, yet he bared his teeth and he stared down Scar as he approached him.

"I want to hear you reject me again," Scar growled. "_Join_ me Mosi. Or die!"

Mosi looked up into the eyes of his cub hood friend. There was so much hatred and anger. This was not the Scar he remembered playing with as a cub, the one Imani had bathed with him, the adolescent that had pestered and teased him. This was someone else.

"Scar this is not you," Mosi stated. "You were like a _brother_ to me!"

"And _never_ anything more," Scar growled, staring into Mosi's deep blue eyes.

Mosi looked past Scar at the night sky. The stars were dark. The Great Kings could not see him here. He feared for his wife, Sarafina, his daughter Nala, the unsuspecting Simba and Mufasa. What would become of them tomorrow? What would become of the pride…?

"ANSWER ME!" Scar yelled.

Mosi focused back on Scar. His glowing green eyes of hatred. His clan of devoted hyenas…

"No, Scar," Mosi said coldly. "_I'm_ not _like you_…"

Hearing the words of Mosi's rejection again sent Scar into a rage. He clawed and ripped into Mosi. Grabbing Mosi's neck and biting down with incredible force, then tearing his throat. Scar then threw Mosi's lifeless body into the steam vent. Scar was covered in blood. The _smell_ of so much blood was nauseating. As Scar watched Mosi's body sink in the water, Shenzi walked up beside him. She _owned_ him now. Scar would forever be loyal to her. It had come at great cost. Ten hyenas were dead. Half a dozen more would probably succumb to their wounds by morning. But what they would gain from their sacrifices was insurmountable…

"All hail King Scar!" She declared. The hyenas howled in response. "Tomorrow we will sleep in the Pridelands!"

…

Scar spent the remainder of the night at the watering hole to clean Mosi's blood from his coat. He had just completely dried himself off as the sun rose. He headed back to Pride Rock. Mufasa and the lionesses were outside the den already. They were scanning the horizon looking rather worried.

"Scar," Mufasa said as he approached. "The Guard did not come home last night…"

"Yes I know," Scar replied. "I gave them a very stern lecture. How the cubs were able to evade the Guard I'm not quite sure. But rest assured it will _never_ happen again. The sun was rising as I finished my lecture so I just sent them out on patrol again."

"Very well," Mufasa stated. "We'll see them this evening then."

"Thank you Scar," Sarafina said. She and the other lionesses prepared to go out for their hunt and left Pride Rock.

"How is Simba?" Scar asked Mufasa after the lionesses had left.

"I gave him a stern lecture last night. I don't think he will try to do anything like that again…" Mufasa replied.

"Good… But I worry do you think you are being too hard on him?"

"No, he deliberately disobeyed me and risked his and Nala's lives…"

"Yes, but you being his father, you tell him not to do things all the time. The message gets old. Perhaps seeing things from a different perspective will give him more resolve not to disobey you again?"

"How so?" Mufasa inquired.

"Let me take him out on patrol with me," Scar proposed. "I can give him the perspective of the Lion Guard. Tell him the importance of maintaining strong boarders and how that impacts our daily lives."

"Hmmm," Mufasa thought. "What boundary are you patrolling today?"

"The western border along the gorge."

"That area sees very little activity. It should be safe enough for him to join you."

"Great. What area will you be patrolling first today Mufasa?"

"The southern border along the river…"

"Very good," Scar replied. "I'll go get Simba."

….

Simba had not been very enthusiastic about joining Scar on patrol. He wanted to go back out with his dad, but at least it was better than just sitting around Pride Rock all day. When given the prospect of a surprise from Mufasa, Simba was ecstatic. Scar instructed him to wait on a rock inside the gorge. The gorge was very long, narrow with steep, nearly vertical walls. The only way in and out of the gorge was from either the southern end or the northern end. Scar went around to the southern end of the gorge where Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and a herd of wildebeests were waiting. The hyenas would trigger a stampede of the wildebeests in the gorge. The wildebeests, with their sharp horns would hopefully take care of the rest…

The stampede was in full force. Scar had run to get Mufasa. Mufasa wasted no time jumping into the fry to try and save his son. Zazu, that annoying never ending, chatter box had almost managed to fly off to try and find the Lion Guard. But Scar swatted him unconscious against the side of the gorge walls.

_That bird just never shut up!_ Scar thought. _I'll deal with him later_.

Scar followed Mufasa along the side of the gorge. He had tried in vain to rescue his son Simba. Then he picked him up again, this time managing to place him on a small overhang. But then a wildebeest caught Mufasa and dragged him away.

_Good_. Scar thought. _That one should have gored him_…

Mufasa though was not done fighting. Suddenly from the mass of the stampede he flew to the gorge wall, digging his claws into the rocks as deep as he could. Slowly he struggled to climb the side of the gorge. The rage in Scar filled. How could Mufasa _still_ be alive and uninjured to be able to climb the side of the gorge? Scar stood over the gorge edge looking down at his brother. Mufasa looked up at him. Hope filled in his eyes: his brother could help him…

"Scar!" Mufasa cried out as he struggled to climb. "Brother! Help me!"

_I could just let him fall_, Scar thought. _But that might not kill him_…

Scar then leaped forward, digging his claws into Mufasa's paws. Mufasa roared in great pain. His fate was sealed.

Scar leaned forward his face directly in front of Mufasa's.

"Long _live_ the king…" Scar sneered.

Dread filled Mufasa's face as he recalled Scar saying those exact words so many years ago after their grandfather's death:

_Long live the king! Long live the king in the stars!_ Scar had sung happily…

Scar then ripped his claws away from Mufasa's paws, causing him to lose his grip on the side of the gorge. He screamed as he fell. But another scream filled the gorge as well. The sound of Simba, screaming in disbelief at the sight of his father's fall. Simba's scream snapped Scar out of his rage. There was no way Mufasa could have survived that fall. Killing Simba should have been easy. But the shred of guilt left in Scar had been reached hearing his nephew's scream. He could not bring himself to harm the cub, regardless of how much he wanted to. He made his way down to the bottom of the gorge. He found Simba snuggling against Mufasa's body. Scar pretended to console the cub. Scar then transferred his guilt to Simba.

"The King is dead," Scar stated. "And if it weren't for you he'd still be alive…"

"What am I gona do?" Simba sobbed looking up into his uncle's eyes full of trust and grief.

Scar remembered the words from his mother's story when she had fled after her father's death…

"Run away Simba," Scar stated. "Run. Run away and _never_ return!"

The cub then scrambled away running as fast as he could. Scar sat there motionless. He was so close to the throne he could _taste_ it. He herd footsteps behind him. He knew whose they were.

"Kill him!" Scar commanded to the hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed quickly ran off to finish what Scar had started. Shenzi would take care of Simba for him. Scar's guilt would quickly fade. A new dawn would rise tomorrow. A dawn with Scar as the king of the Pridelands and Shenzi the matriarch of the hyena clan. Together they would be an unstoppable force to any who would oppose him. He would finally have everything he ever wanted: his pride family and his hyena friends. Scar would never be alone, weak, or unwanted ever again…


	10. Part X Living the Dream

**The Gay Scar Theory Part X: Living the Dream**

It had been several days since Mufasa and Simba's sudden deaths. Scar had told the pride that Mufasa had fallen from the gorge side trying to escape the stampede. Simba must have been trampled in the stampede and the Lion Guard had tried valiantly to save Simba and Mufasa but all had been gored by the wildebeests in the chaos of the stampede. Zazu had flown so fast into the gorge wall in his panic that he had been knocked unconscious. When he came too he had found Mufasa's body. But had been unable to locate Simba or any of the other Lion Guard members. Simba was so small, a scavenger could have easily picked him up and taken him away. But four full grown male lions? Even if the wildebeests had ripped them to shreds and the scavengers had come, surely there would have been something left to see of them?

Later that evening as the pride had grieved the loss of their king, prince, and Guard, Scar had abruptly introduced the hyena clan to them. Everyone had been shocked and dumbfounded. None more so than Sarabi. They didn't say anything at the time, how could they? Their protectors had all just suddenly died and now their new leader had called in the hyena clan with whom the lions had had tense relations for years and previously a Great War at the time of Mohatu's rule. It didn't make any sense. But as the days past Sarabi knew she would have to confront Scar about it. She was no longer the queen but she was still the Hunt Mistress, still the leader of the lionesses. She needed answers…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarafina asked as the sun set.

"It has to be done," Sarabi replied steadfastly.

"Scar has not been this happy since we were _cubs_ Sarabi," Sarafina tried to reason. "He had often told Mufasa that we needed to reach out to the hyenas and have diplomacy with them. Maybe _this_ is what diplomacy with the hyenas looks like… Living in harmony together as one…"

"I don't think so Sarafina," Sarabi replied. "It just doesn't add up…"

Zazu flew down and stood at the former queen's feet just outside the main den. Scar was out on the overhang of Pride Rock surrounded by his hyena friends, laughing and joking with them.

"I'm going to sleep Mom," Nala said sadly. The poor cub had cried for hours each day since the accident.

"Alright darling, I'll join you soon," Sarafina replied. "But before you go, could you tell me again which of the hyenas chased you and Simba the other day?"

"Those three over there by Scar," Nala replied. "Their names are: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed…"

"And did they know who you were?" Sarafina asked her daughter.

"Yes," Nala said confidently. "Shenzi recognized Zazu and Simba said he was the future king…"

"Alright thank you so much Nala," Sarafina said. "Go to sleep. I will join you soon with the rest of the pride…"

Nala walked off alone into the den. The lionesses gathered just outside the den with Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Her story has never wavered," Sarabi stated. "Zazu, are you sure it was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? The matriarch and two of the highest ranking males in the clan?"

"Yes ma'am," Zazu replied.

"And they knew who you were?"

"Why yes of course," Zazu stated. "I've briefly met Shenzi before. I've warned her to stay out of the Pridelands and I've surveyed her clan before to count their numbers…"

"And she knew who my son was?"

"Well I didn't introduce them by name, but yes she knew who he was. He was the future king, in his own words…"

"Alright then…" Sarabi had heard all she needed to hear. It would have been one thing if it had been just three random hyenas that had attacked her son and Nala. But the matriarch of all the hyenas would have surely _known_ better. She adopted a more friendly face and walked over to Scar and the hyenas. The lionesses stayed in the shadows of the den's entrance watching intently.

"… And that is why the warthogs smell so bad!" Banzai proclaimed as the punch line to a joke. The hyenas roared into laughter and Scar chucked a bit.

"What are we talking about?" Sarabi asked, forcing a smile at the hyenas and Scar.

"Oh, Banzai just made a stupid joke about warthogs," Scar stated dully. "You didn't miss much…"

"Oh, okay then," Sarabi stated. "I was hoping I could ask you a few questions Shenzi if it's not too much trouble…?"

"Ummm, what about?" Shenzi asked surprised.

"Well seeing as I'm the Hunt Mistress of the pride and you are the matriarch of the clan we should get to know each other better so we can work together under this new…. Living arrangement…"

"Okay…"

"First of all how many members of the clan are there?"

"Twenty six, not including the cubs…"

"Okay…" Sarabi stated. "That's lower than I thought it would be, you see Zazu counts the numbers of all the animals in the Pridelands and in the neighboring territories as well and he put your clan's numbers at closer to forty just a few weeks ago…"

"Oh well you know…" Shenzi said flippantly. "It's kind of like how low ranking lions and lionesses sometimes leave the pride to make their own, sometimes the hyenas in the clan also leave to form their own new clan…"

"So about fourteen hyenas left you clan in the past couple of weeks…?" Sarabi asked curiously.

"Well you know I hate to admit it," Shenzi began. "But I'm a new matriarch and I just can't make everyone happy. And I hate to say this but yes! Quite a bit of the clan was unhappy with my leadership and decided to leave! I'm not proud of it, but I've vowed to do better…"

"Oh okay," Sarabi nodded in agreement. "There is certainly no shame in that, we _all_ make _mistakes_ and _can_ do better…"

Sarabi then hardened her gaze and deadlocked her eyes with Shenzi's…

"So what _exactly_ was the _mistake you_ made when my son accidentally came on to your lands a few days ago…?"

"Sarabi, what are you _implying_?" Scar sneered.

"No, no, it's okay Scar, _I_ got this," Shenzi stated confidently.

Sarabi softened her gaze slightly and listened intently. The rest of the lionesses had moved closer to hear them better…

"Your son deliberately trespassed on our lands," Shenzi began. "The punishment for trespassing is death. However, I _know_ he was just a youngster with no knowledge of this. So I just wanted to scare the crap out of him so he wouldn't do it again! Yes, I know it was probably terrifying for the cubs but sometimes you just have to learn the _hard_ way…"

"Zazu was _very_ convinced by your _scaring_ tactics," Sarabi stated. "He says you chased the cubs and nearly bit them!"

"Well of course!" Shenzi stated. "We were trying to chase them _off_ our lands but your son had the worst since of direction I've ever seen! Running farther into our lands and then cornering himself! I was going to let him escape of course, but then your late husband showed up and nearly killed us!"

"Why didn't you just _explain_ this to Mufasa?" Sarabi pressed.

"You _know_ how your _late_ husband was Sarabi," Shenzi stated confidently. "Do you _honestly_ think he would have _listened_ to us? Let alone _believed_ us?! Several of my clan members had been badly injured by rouge lions recently. I just acted the way I felt that Banzai, Ed, and I would survive at the time…"

"Yes," Scar interjected. "Mufasa was always a bit rash. He never wanted to talk, just act impulsively… Especially when defending his _only_ son…"

Sarabi's hard gaze had fallen into sadness. Tears poured from her eyes and she began to sob. She knew what Shenzi and Scar had stated was true. Mufasa was overprotective, but very loving to his family. But to an outsider of course he would be a terrifying force that could never be reasoned with…

"Shenzi I am so, so sorry," Sarabi cried. "I should have _never_ tried to accuse you of anything wrong. It has just all been so sudden and all. With Mufasa's death, and Simba's, and the Lion Guard all gone at once! I… I just don't know what I was thinking…"

"There, there Sarabi," Scar said. He walked over to her, sat next to her and gently nuzzled her to console her grief. "I trust the hyenas with my life. I know this is a very sudden change for you and the rest of the pride. But I assure you nothing bad will come of you or anyone else. I have known them for _years_…"

"Years?" Sarabi sobbed surprised.

"Yes, many years in fact…"

"_Many_ years…?" Sarabi asked sniffling. "When did you first meet them?"

Scar paused, his gaze hardened. He saw the rest of the pride watching him. He locked his eyes with Sarafina…

"The day Mosi rejected me…" Scar finally stated.

The pride gasped in shock. That had been so _many_ years ago… They all remembered vividly the day Scar had come home from being gone all night with a new scar across his eye, demanding that his common name be changed to reflect his new appearance. Everything had changed. His demeanor, his relationships, nothing was ever the same.

"Oh, Scar," Sarabi sobbed but this one was not for those she had so recently lost. This sob was for Scar… "We didn't know, honestly we didn't know…"

Sarabi was overcome now with a new sense of loss. She retreated into the den and was followed by the other lionesses.

Scar met the hyenas the night of Mosi's rejection and the rejection from his father… He had been _alone_ and _vulnerable_ with no one to turn to, and he had found: the _hyenas_. Sarabi looked back on that time in her own life. She wasn't the confident Hunt Mistress that she was today. She was awkward, shy, and nervous. What courage Scar must have had in the face of all his adolescent insecurities to come out to Mosi and his friends only to be rejected by his crush and then horrified by his _own_ father's reaction… He must have left the Pridelands that night and met Shenzi and her friends. He had been _comforted_ by _hyenas_! What was so _wrong_ with the pride to have allowed this to happen?! And then things had only gotten worse after that day Scar had come back. It was no secret that he disliked having the Lion Guard. Of course he would hate it, Sarabi thought. How would she have felt at the age being surrounded by cute young lions constantly? It would have driven her nuts! She thought of all the talks she had had with Sarafina at that time: about the young lions in the pride, their plans for cubs, anything and everything really that they didn't fell comfortable talking about to their mothers… Scar should have been included in that! He had _no_ one his age to talk to! He couldn't talk to his bother or the Lion Guard. Sarabi and Sarafina had thought Scar would be uncomfortable around them after he had come out, but the opposite would have been true. He would have felt more comfortable around them because he _wasn't_ attracted to them! That's why he had befriended the hyenas! They were his age, they _accepted_ him, and he could talk to them about anything…

_We failed him_, Sarabi thought as she cried herself to sleep. _We could have helped if only we had know how! We should have reached out to him, we should have tried…_

A new resolve came over Sarabi. The past was gone and could not be given back but the future was still ahead. She would _make_ the effort that had been neglected for so long. She would reach out to Scar, include him in the pride's activities. She would become his friend too, just as Shenzi had. Scar would have his family and his friends, they would be one in the same! They would live together in peace and harmony as no clan and pride had ever had before… It would take some time and getting used to but Sarabi was determined that it could be done…

…..

Sarabi quickly realized that trying to socialize with Scar when the hyenas were around was nearly impossible. He would get irritated if she or the other lionesses tried to join in on his conversations with the hyenas. Well, she thought, if he was alone with us surely we could get him to talk more… It was not customary for the male lions to hunt with the lionesses but occasionally their help was enlisted to bring down bigger prey…

"Scar?" Sarabi asked one day as the lioness prepared to go out for the hunt.

"Yes, Sarabi?" Scar replied.

"Because we have so many new mouths to feed I was thinking that today the lionesses and I would go after a giraffe. Hunting giraffes can be quite difficult. But with help from our king I'm sure we could take one down…"

Scar stared blankly at Sarabi. Why the heck was she suggesting he go hunting with them? There were more than enough lionesses to do the hunting….

"If you want to go after larger game Sarabi," Scar stated dryly. "Then just ask Shenzi to take some of the clan with you…"

"Oh," Sarabi replied. "Well okay then…"

Sarabi could not very well back out of the idea seeing as she had brought it up. But that was the last time she tried _that_. The hunting tactics varied so greatly between the hyenas and the lionesses that they just made a mess of their combined hunting efforts. Eventually they split up and caught a few small kills but it was still a very disjointed and strained effort.

Later that evening Sarabi looked up as the stars came out. She hoped that her beloved mate and son were in a better place, with the ancestors of the pride. Another thought came to her mind: maybe Scar could seek the advice of his mother… She knew Scar no longer believed in the Circle. After that confrontation with his father she didn't blame him. But he had loved his mother, Uru so much. Perhaps reaching out to her would open him up to being more receptive to the lionesses' friendship. It was rare, but sometimes the voices from the departed could be heard and give guidance…

Scar was just outside the main den's entrance. The other lionesses had retired for the night. The hyenas did not go into the main den at night, thankfully, but they instead hung around on the rocks just outside it. Shenzi was curled up next to Scar with her head resting on his side. This pained Sarabi. She would sometimes sleep that way with Mufasa… None of the other hyenas were around.

"Scar?" Sarabi asked.

"What is it now?" Scar asked annoyed. Shenzi opened her eyes and perked up her ears…

"Have you ever thought about asking the Great Kings for advice? For your mother's advice?"

"Sarabi, my mother has been dead for months. If the Great Kings of the past ever truly cared they would have heeded my calls for them long ago…"

"Yes, but it is never too late to try. Many kings find solace in the advice from their loved ones that have moved on… You were so close to your mother, I just wondered if it might help you seek closure. I haven't heard anything yet but each night I reach out to Mufasa and Simba…"

"I _am_ at peace with my mother's death," Scar said coldly. "Her advice to me was always to be true to myself. And that _is_ what I am doing. I don't need to ask her spirit if she would support me because I _know_ that she was the one who always did regardless of what anyone else thought. Now can I get some sleep or not?"

"Yes, I am sorry to have disturbed you…"

Sarabi walked off onto the overhang of Pride Rock. Shenzi glared at Scar.

"Don't worry Shenzi," Scar said sleepily. "She didn't mean anything by it…"

Sarabi looked up at the stars and started to cry.

"I've been trying _so_ hard," She sobbed quietly to the stars. "How can I reach him?"

"_I love you,"_ the voice of Eshe, Sarabi's mother whispered.

"_Be strong Sarabi,"_ the voice of Mufasa stated softly.

"Mother? Mufasa?" Sarabi asked the stars. They were silent. The voices mire rustlings in the wind. Sarabi went into the den for the night. She would not give up trying. Scar could be reached, it was not too late. She and the other lionesses would eventually see his vision. It would all come together. Sarabi would find a way, she just knew it…


	11. Part XI The Outsiders

**The Gay Scar Theory Part XI: The Outsiders**

(Nala is a Young Adult)

The years had moved over the Pridelands. The plentiful rainy seasons had provided much to the pride and the clan. Shenzi had lifted all cub restrictions for the clan. As a result many hyena cubs were being born at an unprecedented rate. Shenzi herself decided to have two litters of cubs with Banzai, seeing as there were no better options for a mate in the clan. Unfortunately all five of the resulting cubs were males. They wouldn't be able to take her place as the clan's future matriarch, but Shenzi's sister had a female cub. Shenzi didn't want to have any more cubs of her own so she resolved to train her niece as the future clan's matriarch.

Sarabi had tried in vain for years to get Scar to befriend the lionesses. Over and over again their friendliness was rejected, ignored, or just inferior to the bonds Scar had with his hyena friends. Sarabi had grown weary in this time and while she still wanted and hoped for a friendship with Scar she realized that it would likely never happen. Scar was just not receptive to their efforts. Besides she had new concerns that dominated her thoughts.

The rains had been abundant for many years. This was abnormal. There would soon be longer than average dry seasons to balance out the Circle of Life. She had tried to warn Scar and Shenzi of this prospect but they blew off her concerns. Another concerning trend was that some of the lionesses had begun to leave the pride. A few lionesses leaving was not a huge concern, but the ones that had left had all privately told Sarabi that they were leaving because they could no longer stand Scar's rule with the hyenas. And despite the surging hyena cub population, the lionesses were not having any cubs at all. None of them felt comfortable around the hyenas despite now living with them for several years. Sarabi had longed to have another cub, but she could not bring herself to leave the pride to search for a mate. She felt like she would be abandoning her lionesses that clung to her for strength and resolve. Several rouge lions had traveled through the Pridelands over the years but none of them had peaked Sarabi's interest. They either reminded her too much of Mufasa or not at all of Mufasa. Her late husband was impossible to measure against. And how could Sarabi encourage the other lionesses to have cubs when she herself felt this way?

Nala had grown into a fine hunter. Sarabi and Sarafina were now training her to become the future Hunt Mistress. Nala was the youngest lion in the pride. She often recalled her cub hood and wondered what Mufasa and Simba would make of Scar's rule with the hyenas. She was now old enough to defend herself against a hyena. She never forgot the snapping of Shenzi's jaws so close to her legs as a cub. How Simba had valiantly ran to her rescue and scratched Shenzi to protect her. She never bought into Shenzi's excuse that she was just trying to teach the cubs a lesson. She had had several run ins with the hyenas over the years. She had never been harmed in any of the incidents but still she harbored resentments towards the hyenas, especially Shenzi. Without any conclusive proof of any wrongdoing Nala couldn't stand up and say anything alone. Especially because she knew Scar would defend his friends regardless of the accusations.

Scar rarely patrolled the Pridelands himself. Instead he delegated this task to the hyenas. They were not very thorough. Zazu tried his best to compensate but Scar was unwilling to listen to his concerns. So Zazu took up telling his reports to Sarabi. She would investigate anything she felt was serious herself, though this should be the responsibility of the King who was the protector of the pride…

…..

One day Banzai came home to Pride Rock from a patrol. The rest of his patrol party had not come back with him.

"Scar! Shenzi!" He called out. Scar, the hyenas and the lionesses all came out to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Banzai?" Scar questioned.

"While out on patrol near the western boundary we found a small pride of lionesses…" Banzai began.

"Lionesses?" Sarabi questioned. "Did they say where they were from?"

"No they tried to attack us. I told them they were on the Pridelands of King Scar. They don't look very good, very scrawny. They couldn't fight us very much before being subdued. They agreed to wait for me to come and get you Scar so you could speak to them…"

"Hummm," Scar wondered. "How many of them are there?"

"Six."

"Shenzi get the clan we'll go investigate…"

"Alright," Shenzi shouted. "Everyone get up! Let's go!"

"Scar the lionesses should come as well," Sarabi stated. "It might be an ambush. Far to the west are mostly prides of lions who do not follow the Circle. They might be trying to draw you out to attack…"

"Very well," Scar stated. "I think the clan and I can handle six scrawny lionesses but if you insist…"

Zazu flew ahead. Azizi was circling the lionesses with the rest of the patrol party. Sarabi didn't know what to expect but what she found she certainly was not anticipating. Saying the lionesses were scrawny was an understatement. They looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. They were all very young. Maybe only a year or so older than Nala. The dominant lioness had a wound on her right ear that was covered in dried blood and dirt. She kept growling at Azizi but it was all show, she nor any of the other lionesses had the strength to fight the hyenas. As the rest of the clan approached a look of fear raced across her face. But then seeing Scar and the lionesses her courage returned slightly.

"This is King Scar of the Pridelands," Banzai introduced gruffly. "This is Shenzi, matriarch of the clan."

The dominant lionesses tried to look tough despite the overwhelming force that now surrounded her and her pride sisters.

"What brings you to these lands? And what are your intentions?" Scar asked.

The dominant lioness bowed her head reluctantly to Scar. "Oh great king, please have mercy on us. Our pride was usurped by rouges. They killed all of the cubs in the pride and told us, the youngest of the lionesses, to leave or be killed. We have been wondering for many days to get here. We are seeking food… And protection…"

The dominant lioness than laid at Scar's feet. The other lionesses followed suit.

"You must be from a pride that does not follow the Circle of Life," Sarabi stated. "We will not harm you here. I am Sarabi, the Hunt Mistress…"

"I am Zira," the dominant lioness stated. She looked up at Scar.

"The Circle is not all it's cracked up to be," Scar said dryly. "You may get up."

Zira and her pride sisters rose to their feet.

"Wait here," Scar commanded. "Shenzi, Sarabi, come with me…"

Scar, Shenzi, and Sarabi walked out of earshot of the rest of the group. Shenzi was quick to voice her opinion.

"We should just run them off Scar," she started. "They'll be dead in a few days… Completely worthless…"

"That is why we should show them compassion Shenzi," Sarabi rebuked. "Yes they will die soon without food, I doubt they can hunt for themselves in their current state. But if we take them in, nurse them back to health they could be valuable assets to the pride…"

"Ha!" Shenzi scoffed. "It will take _weeks_ for that to happen, if they aren't too far gone already…"

"No Shenzi, Sarabi is right," Scar interjected. "They might be weak now but they can regain their strength. Once they do they will add to the hunting party and be able to bring back more for the pride and the _clan_."

Shenzi scowled at Sarabi. "Okay fine…" she said reluctantly.

"Thank you Scar," Sarabi said gratefully. "I will personally oversee them. They shall not disappoint!"

"Good," Scar said coldly. He started walking back to Pride Rock. "Tell them they can come with us…"

…

Zira quickly noticed that something was off with this pride of lions. Scar was not a very strong male to be leading a pride. In Zira's world such a lion would have been ousted long ago by a challenger. She knew little of Circle lions, but suspected that they allowed for more weaknesses than non-Circle lions did. They lived together with the hyenas but it was obviously a very tense situation. The hyenas seemed devoted to Scar. They bolstered his defense of the pride. A strange but useful adaptation. Scar seemed to segregate himself from the lionesses, hanging out instead with the hyenas. This was also _very_ strange to Zira. Usually around this time of year the lionesses and lions would be fawning over each other in preparation for the coming matting season. However the lionesses of the pride had little if any interaction with Scar at all. To add to that there were no lion cubs at all in the pride. Had the lionesses rejected Scar? If so why hadn't they just kicked him out and found another male to lead the pride?

After a few weeks of good meals from Sarabi's hunting party Zira decide to investigate more about this pride. Sarabi had said they could stay in the pride if they wished. But if she was going to stay Zira needed to learn more about what she was getting herself into…

"Sarabi," Zira inquired one day. "Could you tell me and my pride sisters more about how life in a Circle pride works?"

"Why certainly," Sarabi stated. "What do you want to know?"

"Well how is a king of a pride determined?"

"By lineage. Scar's father, Ahadi was king before him…"

"And that lineage is never challenged?"

"Usually not unless the lineage ends for some reason or two prides combine to form a single pride…"

"Okay. And how are mates in the pride determined?"

"Well the king and any other pride males can propose to a lioness of their choosing. If the lioness agrees they are married and are exclusive to each other, having cubs…"

"What about the excess lionesses?"

"If they want cubs they can travel outside the pride to find a mate and return pregnant with their cubs…"

"And that cub is accepted? Regardless of who fathered it?"

"Yes, the lionesses are trusted to find and choose their own mates…"

"Yet there are no cubs in this pride?"

"Well no, none have been born recently…"

"You are the highest ranking lioness, correct?" Zira asked.

"Yes, I am the Hunt Mistress," Sarabi replied.

"Wouldn't the queen, the king's mate, be higher ranked than the Hunt Mistress?"

"Yes, sometimes they are one in the same, but Scar does not have a queen…"

"Interesting…" Zira said cutting off Sarabi. She then abruptly left Sarabi with her pride sisters to go lie in the shade of a tree not far from Pride Rock.

"That one is very strange…" Sarafina commented.

"They probably think the same of us Sarafina," Sarabi stated. "Though it was very rude of her to keep cutting me off like that when I was trying to answer her questions…"

"She's probably going to do something stupid…" Nala huffed.

"Nala! We should not be so judgmental of these… Outsiders," Sarafina objected.

"All those questions she was asking… She's going to make a move on Scar Mother," Nala stated.

"Oh crap," Sarabi stated. "I should have warned her…"

"Too late now! There she goes to make a fool of herself…"

Zira had discussed what she had learned with her pride sisters. She being the leader of their small pride it was only logical that she get first crack at seducing Scar. Scar was out sunning himself on the overhang of Pride Rock. For a change, the hyenas were off in the shade of the rocks. This was the perfect opportunity to make a move. Zira walked up to Scar confidently.

"Scar," Zira said seductively. "My pride sisters and I have decided to accept your offer and join your pride…"

"Very well Zira," Scar said lazily. "Sarabi tells me that you're all fair hunters. With time you will improve…"

"Yes, but I wish to be useful in _other_ ways as well…"

Zira began rubbing up against Scar, reluctantly waking him from his half-sleep state…

"I noticed that you don't have a queen…" Zira continued.

"I don't _want_ a queen…" Scar started.

"But you surly need one to have your cubs…"

"I don't need cubs either…"

"But who will continue your linage of kings? _I_ could provide you with cubs and fulfill your _needs_…"

"Zira, stop it," Scar said impatiently as Zira continued to annoy him to death.

"Oh, but do you really _want_ me to stop?" Zira whispered playfully. She then pounced on Scar and started licking him…

"Get off me you stupid cub!" Scar roared. He kicked Zira off of him, nearly knocking her over the edge of the Pride Rock overhang. He growled at her then laid back down to continue his midday nap.

Zira was crestfallen. She knew that she wasn't nearly as attractive as the other lionesses in Scar's pride but the rejection still hurt.

_He thinks I'm just a stupid cub_, she thought. _What the heck is wrong with this pride_?!

"Zira!" Sarabi called from the den side.

_Oh great they all saw my rejection too_, Zira thought. She could just ignore Sarabi and face her later. But it was better to get it over with. Maybe Sarabi would have some insight that could help her pride sister's efforts…

Zira strolled over to Sarabi, head down shoulders slouching. She sat before Sarabi.

"Zira I should have warned you," Sarabi started. "I didn't know exactly where you were going with all your questions. But Scar doesn't have a queen because he's _gay_…"

Zira tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"He's not attracted to lionesses. He's attracted to lions."

A look of shock spread across Zira's face. "And he was _allowed_ to live?! And to be king?!"

"Well initially my late husband was king," Sarabi explained. "Scar's older twin brother Mufasa was chosen to be king because Scar was a sickly cub. That's why he's still so thin to this day, if he eats too much he gets sick. But several years ago there was a tragic accident. Mufasa was killed trying to save our young cub Simba from a stampede. Our Lion Guard also perished in the stampede. Since then Scar has been our king. He brought together the pride with the hyena clan…"

"But if Scar isn't willing to have cubs, then what will happen when he's gone?!" Zira asked.

"Well I haven't really considered that…" _Great another thing I get to worry about_, Sarabi thought.

"But you said before that the lineage of kings could change…" Zira questioned.

"Well yes, in certain circumstances…"

"Then Scar could just choose a successor!" Zira theorized. "He could choose a cub from the pride to raise to be the next king!"

"Well I suppose…" Sarabi wasn't really sure at this point. Zira was thinking far too quickly for her to keep up with all the political knowledge she had learned over the years…

"But _none_ of you have cubs for him to choose from!" Zira proclaimed.

"Who would want to bring cubs into the world like this?" Nala interjected flippantly. "To be raised among _hyenas_…"

"I would have _loved_ having an army of hyenas protecting me as a cub," Zira sneered, moving closer to Nala. "Instead I got to watch my father beat the crap out of any male that challenged him, knowing that if he lost I'd be killed by the usurper. The _only_ reason me and my pride sisters survived our pride's takeover is because we were old enough to get away. If our pride had been smaller we would have likely been able to stay but with too many females for the male to protect he will be challenged more often so we were run off to make our own pride. We were unable to hunt on other prides' territories so we just kept getting run off. We were hoping to come across a male that could get some land for us to hunt in peace. But we ended up here. This place is amazing. But without a Lion Guard or in your case the hyena clan, several rouge lions could just team up and take it over. What little I was ever told about Circle lions was that they had large Lion Guards to protect their prides so they couldn't be challenged by an outside force very easily…"

"Huf," Nala groaned. "_Anything_ would be better than _this_…"

"Oh really?" Zira said snidely, moving even closer to Nala. "Do you want to know how I got half my ear ripped off missy?"

"No…"

"The usurper of our pride grabbed ahold of my right ear, held me down and raped me…" Zira spat in Nala's face.

Horror and shock spread across the lionesses faces.

"The reason it's half _gone_ is because I fought with every fiber in my being and ripped my own ear off to escape…" Zira growled. "Don't tell _me_ what's a good place to live because trust me kid, I've seen _far_ worse…"

Nala was dumb struck. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined such a horrific scene. And Zira had said it like it was nothing, without even a hint of emotion whatsoever other than irritation at Nala.

"Nala! Apologize at once!" Sarafina demanded.

"I'm sorry Zira," Nala said timidly. "I guess you are right. We should be thankful for what we have and not be resentful for what we've lost…"

"Good," Zira said plainly. "Luckily I wasn't in heat at the time so I can't be pregnant… But how can Scar have a successor without cubs?! I know, I could have one for him! Find a rouge that looks just like him. In the north lions are darker like he is…"

"Zira I don't know if that's what Scar wants…" Sarabi started.

"I'll go ask him!" Zira trotted off to go ask Scar.

"Zira! No don't," Sarabi started but it was too late, she had already run over to Scar. "You've already ticked him off enough for one day…"

Scar heard Zira's footsteps as she approached. What could she possibly want now? Hadn't he made it clear to her that he wasn't interested?

"Oh Great King Scar," Zira began. "Please forgive me…"

Zira knelt at Scar's feet. He reluctantly allowed her to continue.

"Sarabi just informed me of your preference of male lions over lionesses. Had I known this I would not have been rude and disrespectful to you earlier…"

"That is fine Zira," Scar stated. "You are forgiven…"

"But I have a question to ask regarding the welfare of the pride…"

"What's that?"

"Who will succeed your rule?" Zira asked thoughtfully, looking into Scars eyes with genuine concern and interest…

Scar pondered this question. He had never considered it. He had always thought of the here and now, never that far into the future. Shenzi had told him of her future plans, she had named her niece as her successor. But Scar himself had never thought of what would happen to the pride after his death. They would need a leader, a king to protect and govern the pride. But who would that be? Scar knew that he would never have cubs of his own, the very _idea_ was repulsive to him. He thought back on his conversation with Mosi as a young, wide eyed adolescent: _we could adopt cubs_…

"I don't know," Scar stated deliberately. "Honestly I never thought I would be king and have to worry about such things…"

"But you are the king," Zira said confidently. "You will rule for _many_ more years I am sure, but it is something to consider. If my pride sisters and I are to join your pride I need to insure we will be taken care of for the rest of our lives… I don't want to go through the trauma of losing our pride again once you are gone…"

Scar nodded thoughtfully. Maybe this is why several of the lionesses had left over the years? Were they concerned about the future of their prospective cubs with the uncertainty of the lineage? And without Scar, would the peace between the pride and the clan continue? Shenzi had counted on it. Even though her cubs were all males she still wanted them to enjoy the nice comfortable life they had been born into on the Pridelands…

Zira could see Scar was thinking critically. She also knew that there were no easy answers to her concerns. She let him think just a little longer then she proposed her idea…

"What if," Zira suggested. "You adopted a cub as your own? To raise in your own image with your own vision? The cub would not be of your bloodline but he could be taught all you know and he would continue your legacy. He would continue your alliance with the hyena clan…"

"What about the hyena clan?!" Shenzi said gruffly walking over next to Scar. She had seen Zira bothering Scar earlier and had laughed when the lioness was tossed aside. But seeing the more intense conversation that was now occurring gave her concern. So she needed to investigate. "Scar is this lioness _bothering_ you?"

"No Shenzi," Scar said confidently. "She has actually brought up a very valid concern about the future of the pride and the clan…"

"What about it?"

"Who will succeed me as king after I'm gone…?"

Shenzi had thought about this, but deliberately had never broached the subject with Scar. She had hoped he would neglect the issue and then after his death, without an heir, the hyena clan could usurp the Pridelands as their own, ridding them of the lions forever…

"Yes Shenzi," Zira added. "All that Scar has built for the kingdom, the alliance with the hyena clan, it should not just go by the wayside once Scar is gone…"

"But Scar doesn't want cubs," Shenzi stated sharply. "He doesn't have any other blood relatives. Sarabi will just take over after he's gone. She's the highest ranking lioness…"

"But the pride _needs_ a protector. Sarabi is a fine lioness but what would happen if hostile rouges showed up to seize the lands? Besides she is the same age as Scar, she might not outlive him and even if she does might not be able to lead the pride…"

_That's exactly what I'm hoping for you stupid little…_ Shenzi thought.

"That is why I proposed a solution," Zira proclaimed. "Scar could adopt a cub to raise to be the next king…"

Shenzi looked at Zira and then at Scar. She then burst into uncontrollable laughter…

"That _has_ to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! There are _no_ lion cubs!" Shenzi laughed. "And what lioness would just _give_ their cub away?!"

"I would!" Zira yelled. Shenzi's laughter quickly ceased. "I would give _anything_ to have the _honor_ of my son being chosen to be the next king of a great pride such as this. To have an alliance of protection with a great hyena clan to repel any invading force. This could be the greatest pride and clan the world has ever seen! Don't _you_ want that to continue Shenzi?! Without the pride you and your clan would just be run off…"

"What are you saying?!" Shenzi snapped.

"Both of you calm down," Scar growled. Zira and Shenzi reluctantly stopped to listen to Scar. "Zira has a valid point Shenzi. To preserve the peace and stability of the Pridelands an heir must be appointed. If Zira is willing to have a cub of hers considered then so be it. However I doubt you would have to _completely_ give up your cub Zira. If you stay here in the Pridelands we could raise him together, provided he is a suitable candidate…"

"Of course your majesty," Zira replied eagerly. "I shall try for a cub this year…"

"Very well," Scar replied. Zira happily ran off to tell her pride sisters. "Don't look so glum, Shenzi. Zira has a valid point and _you_ know it. Besides, what's the likelihood that she'll have a son right away anyways…?"

….


	12. Part XII A Sutaible Consort

**The Gay Scar Theory Part XII: A Suitable Consort**

Sarabi and the other pride lionesses were shocked that Zira's proposal of offering cubs to be trained by Scar to be the next king had succeeded. Sarabi was both happy and confused by this: who would have thought offering Scar a cub would be the key to winning his friendship? Scar had never shown much interest in Simba or Nala when she was a cub. But perhaps the passing of time had caused Scar to have a change of heart.

Zira and her pride sisters were eager to be able to present their potential cubs for Scar's approval. Zira had her heart set on finding a lion that looked _exactly_ like Scar. After all how could the king resist a cub of his own image? She questioned Sarabi at length.

"Sarabi, where exactly was Scar's mother from?" Zira questioned.

"Well, Uru never said exactly," Sarabi replied. "But she did say her former pride was a two weeks journey from here, strait north…"

"Two weeks? Ugh, that's quite far…"

"Occasionally a rouge will come down from the north that has darker fur. But I honestly can't say for sure how far north you would have to go to find a lion of Scar's coloring…"

"Well the breeding season hasn't started yet," Zira reasoned. "If I get started now I should be able to find someone hopefully…"

"I'm sure Scar wouldn't mind a cub that didn't look exactly like him, Zira. After all we all _know_ it wouldn't be his _actual_ cub…"

"So?" Zira scoffed. "No one _outside_ the pride would know! They would think he was Scar's actual son! And therefore be less likely to question his legitimacy to rule!"

Zira took off and joined her pride sisters. Sarabi's initial happiness at Zira's breakthrough with Scar was slowly turning into a separation of the two lion prides. Sarabi and the other pride lionesses knew that they too could potentially have cubs to present to Scar for his approval. But the truth was _none_ of them wanted to. If anything this was now a _new_ reason _not_ to have cubs. Who would want their cub trained to take over the Pridelands with a clan of hyenas? Would the hyenas even accept the cub as the new ruler of the pride? And it was also very clear that Scar would only be interested in the cub if it were a male. While true that male cubs were preferred leaders of the pride it was not unheard of to name a lioness the heir to the throne. A queen would need a strong mate by her side and a loyal Lion Guard at her disposal, but could still be an effective and strong ruler.

Zira's pride sisters were not as bold or as confident as Zira was about finding a mate that resembled Scar. They instead asked the other lionesses about the neighboring prides, that could be reached within a few days walk from the Pridelands. Sarabi and Sarafina told them of the four prides to the south, the decedents of Mohatu's Lion Guard. With the dry season starting, the southern river boundary of the Pridelands would be lower and easier to cross. Zira however, was determined and steadfast in her decision to find a dark colored mate. So she set out on her quest, crossing the Outlands to the north and into the unknown…

….

Zira returned to the Pridelands nearly a full moon cycle from when she had started out. She had been successful in her quest: she was visibly pregnant. Two of her pride sisters had also found mates in the south. They were also pregnant.

The dry season was now in full force. Sarabi worried that it would be longer than usual this year. Zazu kept her informed of the herd movements across the Pridelands. But with so many mouths to feed it greatly concerned her that they were stressing the lands too much at the most vulnerable time of the year. But still her warnings went unheard by Scar and Shenzi.

….

Several months past. Zira and her pride sisters gave birth to their cubs. Zira's pride sisters had each had a female cub. Zira had had a male. She named him Nuka. He had very similar coloration to Scar: a dark red coat. Scar however was not very impressed with Zira's cub. He was small and scrawny. He looked like he should be the runt of a litter, not the only cub in the pregnancy. But Zira was confident she would win over Scar's approval for her son.

"He's only a newborn Scar," she insisted. "He will grow into a fine young cub! I'm sure of it…"

"He's really small Zira," Scar stated. "Your two pride sister's cubs are only a few days older and they are nearly twice his size! What does his father look like anyway?"

"Why he looks exactly like you!" Zira proclaimed. "I told him when I would be due, to come down to the Pridelands so he could see the cub. You can see him for yourself if you'd like! I'm sure you'd approve of him…"

"We'll see…"

Several days after Nuka's birth Zazu came back to Pride Rock with his morning scouting report.

"Zira!" Zazu called out. "An older lion from the north has come into the Pridelands from the Outlands boundary. He claims to know you…"

"Oh that must be him!" Zira proclaimed. "Scar! My mate is here! You must come meet him! I'll grab Nuka. Shenzi get a group of the clan together to escort us!"

"You don't tell _me_ what to do…" Shenzi growled under her breath.

"Shenzi, I don't think you need to go. Stay here. I'll just take Banzai, Ed, Azizi, and Kamari," Scar stated.

"Sure thing Scar!" Shenzi happily faked. "That Zira is so damn annoying…"

"Zazu!" Sarabi whispered. "What does Zira's mate _really_ look like?"

"Honestly," Zazu whispered back. "He does look _exactly_ like Scar, except he's probably five years older than him and looks _really_ mangy. He's probably been a rouge most his life…"

"Hummm…" Sarabi thought. "I'm not sure Scar will like that but maybe Zira is right. A cub that looks exactly like him could more easily pass for his legitimate cub…"

"In other news, the watering hole is now _half_ its normal size…"

"It has dried up that quickly?!" Sarabi asked alarmed.

"Yes, and I don't see any storm clouds on any of the horizons. I'm afraid you may be right. This dry season will be longer than normal."

"Damn it…"

"There are still plenty of herds within the Pridelands, for now. But without rains all the grasses will dry out and the water hole will shrink more. The southern river has also stopped flowing. There are still plenty of ponds for now, but more and more herds are crossing the southern river now to reach the greener grasses to the south…"

"How are the pride lands to the south?" Sarabi inquired.

"They too are dry," Zazu replied. "But they don't have nearly as many mouths to feed as we do. The southern prides will fare the drought better than we will I'm afraid…"

Scar and Zira along with Nuka and the hyenas headed north to the Outlands boarder to meet Zira's mate. Zira went up to him first with Nuka, placing the tiny cub in the lion's lap. Scar held back evaluating him from a distance. He _did_ look like Scar but not a very flattering version of him. He had a very patchy and scruffy black mane. Many old scars and random patches of missing fur covered his body. His tail had been broken and was now bent at an unnatural angle. His eyes were a dark red color, to match his fur. He was _very_ old. Scar wondered how many more years he could possibly live, especially given that he was a rouge without a pride. And most notably, he was very, _very_ thin. He was skinnier than Scar!

_No wonder Nuka looks like a runt_, Scar thought. This lion should have _never_ been considered as a mate. Let alone the _father_ of a prospective king! Scar had made up his mind about this lion as Zira came over happily to Scar.

"Well what do you think?" Zira asked happily. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Zira what the heck were you _thinking_?!" Scar whispered angrily. "This lion is a complete _wreck_!"

Zira was genuinely shocked by Scar's reaction. "What do you mean? He looks just like you…"

"You think _I_ look like _that_?!" Scar asked insultingly. "If I were starved to death and beaten ever day of my life then _maybe_ at a stretch he looks like me…"

"Well sure he's a bit older," Zira defended. "And he hasn't lived in a pride in quite a while, but surely you can see his resemblance to you…"

"Zira," Scar rolled his eyes. "No wonder Nuka is a scrawny little runt…"

"He will get bigger!"

"But never the size of a _normal_ healthy male! That's what I was told: 'oh he'll be fine but never strong and _muscular_ like a regular male lion.' You think I want that for a future king? To be looked down upon his entire life, regarded as just a scrawny weakling? No!" Scar proclaimed. "I will not name Nuka my heir. And I will not meet his father…"

Scar walked off back to Pride Rock with the hyenas. Zira began to cry. She went over to her mate. He tried to console her. How could she have been so stupid?! She had been so busy trying to find a male that looked _exactly_ like Scar that she had _missed_ the obvious: Scar did not find himself particularly attractive and he was much leaner than normal…

_He's attracted to males_, Zira thought. _I should have asked him what he finds attractive! What he wants in a potential mate! Ugh I was so stupid! _

Zira looked down at her tiny cub, he was covered in tear stains. His eyes not yet open to the cruelty of the world…

"I love you Nuka," Zira whispered. "You will always be my son…"

Zira spent the night near the Outlands with her mate before returning the next day to Pride Rock. Her spirits were low but her resolve was still there. Shenzi was ecstatic that Scar had rejected Nuka. She had feared Zira's growing influence and friendship with Scar would compromise her position. She now tried to flaunt it in Zira's face. Hanging out with Scar even more so than usual. Sarabi felt _very_ bad for Zira. She had tried so hard to impress Scar and had failed yet again. Maybe reaching out to Zira would help Sarabi form a friendship with her. Zira had been so standoffish since coming to the pride. Sarabi hated that it felt like the pride was divided into three parts: the hyena clan, the original pride, and the Outsiders. Sarabi knew that Zira wouldn't feel much like talking. But that didn't mean she couldn't listen…

"Mind if we sit with you Zira?" Sarabi asked as she and Sarafina walked over.

"Sure," Zira said blandly.

"You know _I_ was originally promised to Scar as a cub to be his mate," Sarafina stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, I kept trying to make moves on him, rubbing him, teasing him, and playing with him. I had no clue! None of us did. I just thought that he wasn't old enough to be interested yet. But looking back on it he _was_ old enough. Scar had _known_ his whole life that he was gay, he just didn't think it was anything abnormal. My late husband, Mosi, was a cub in the pride the same age as Sarabi, Mufasa, Scar, and I. Scar was always with him. Even when they were cubs! He would take baths with Mosi, he would rub up against Mosi all the time, and pester him constantly. He was _interested_, he was just not interested in me!"

"What was Mosi like?" Zira asked timidly.

"Mosi was very handsome, pure white with deep blue eyes, highly unusual. But I think what Scar liked most about Mosi is how they contrasted physically not aesthetically. Scar was lean and lanky but Mosi was very muscular. When the Lion Guard was formed Mosi was named The Strongest. Scar had wanted Mosi to be his mate and had proposed to him after coming out to us. But Mosi rejected him, accidently scratching him across the eye. That's how he got the scar on his face…"

"Strange," Zira commented. "Being called Scar, I would have thought he had had the mark on his eye much longer or would have gotten it from some victorious fight…"

"Well I don't think he would have changed his name if it hadn't been for his father's reaction to his coming out," Sarabi stated.

"His father probably didn't like that very much," Zira theorized. "Non-Circle lions will kill those who act like that. Males mate with females. Males mating with other males is… counterproductive…"

"No he didn't," Sarabi continued. "There was a big scene and Scar ran off that night. That's when he met the hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They became his friends at a time when he most needed…"

"Mmmm," Zira thought. "That makes sense. After all why would he want to hang around you guys after being so humiliated? I'm surprised he didn't leave the pride after that… Didn't you say his older brother was the original heir?"

"I've often wondered that myself," Sarabi admitted. "The Lion Guard was created soon after that incident. Scar was their leader. But Scar's heart was never in it. Honestly I think he stayed because of his mother, Uru. She accepted him and supported him. He's never been quite the same sense her death…"

"He likely wouldn't be able to find a _mate_ regardless," Sarafina reasoned. "Living alone can be very taxing. And being lean and not very strong wouldn't help him living on his own…"

"True," Zira replied. She looked down at her son resting peacefully in her paws. "I hope Nuka can have a good life. I should have chosen a strong, muscular mate. Like the lions that rule the non-Circle prides…"

"I'm sure Nuka will be just fine," Sarabi reassured her. "When he gets older I'm sure he'll be twice as feisty to compensate for his size! My son Simba was always eager to push the bounds of Mufasa and I's tolerance. He would wake us up before dawn nearly every day! Even earlier if something exciting was going to happen that day. I remember the day before his death Mufasa and I playfully argued about it:

'_Your_ son is awake,' I said. And Mufasa replied:

'Before sunrise he's _your_ son.'"

Sarabi chuckled and smiled at the happy memory.

"I still miss them so much," Sarabi said sadly.

"We all do Sarabi," Sarafina stated. "It's never easy to lose someone before their time… Or even when it is their time we still don't want them to go…"

"Ture…" Zira agreed. "I thought my father would be young and strong forever, until he wasn't. At least your son and mate died in an accident. Dying through violence is a much worse fate. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Or at least anyone who didn't _deserve_ it…"

"Violence is never the answer Zira," Sarabi stated.

Zira looked into Sarabi's sweet eyes. Zira pitied and envied her. She lived such a sheltered life from the harsh realities of the world. Scar knew and understood this. Sarabi though, did not.

"Sarabi," Zira stated. "In this world you either fight to defend what you have, or someone will take it from you. Scar knows this, that's why he has the hyena clan to help him in the absence of a Lion Guard. And that is why Shenzi is nervous about me having an heir to Scar's throne. The hyenas may outnumber us we are stronger than them. If they ever cross us, we can beat the shit out of them…"

"Zira, the hyenas would never betray us," Sarabi stated firmly. "Scar and Shenzi are such good friends…"

"True," Zira admitted. "But when Scar and Shenzi are gone, all bets are off…"

…

Another year had slowly past. The rains had come late and left soon. This would be another long dry season. The Pridelands had had scant time to recover from last year's drought. This year would be much worse…

Breeding season would be starting again soon. Zira had a new approach planned for this year. She would bring her prospective mate home to get Scar's approval prior to mating with him. This would take longer but Zira was determined to have an heir for Scar. She still wanted a dark colored cub. But she wasn't so focused on finding Scar's clone. She would head to the north once again to look for a mate. Someone handsome, strong, and muscular. She recalled a group of young males that had crossed through her pride's territory. Her father had quickly chased them off but Zira had secretly wished that they could have stayed. She had even considered running away to join them. But alas she had not.

Being handsome was something non-Circle lions aspired to. They had to fight all the time, so their scars added up quickly. The lionesses didn't have much choice, they followed whoever was the strongest and who could protect their cubs the best. But Circle lions didn't have nearly as many scars and rouges rarely fought for the takeover of a pride, preferring instead to join a pride under a current ruling king than challenge him. Nuka's father's scars and old wounds had mostly come from hunting. None of his various scars had been the work of other lions.

Zira's pride sisters were not going to participate this year in the cub gamble. The dry season was going to be hard this year and none of them needed the extra burden of a cub to care for. They had tried to advise Zira to wait until next year to try for another cub but she had reused. She left Nuka in the care of her pride sisters and headed north to the Outlands…

….

Sarabi had contemplated Zira's words for the entire year very carefully. Could she be right? Did the pride have the numbers to oust the hyenas? She wished she had listened more closely to Mohatu's stories of the Great War with the hyenas as a cub. But she had preferred the epic hunting stories instead of the battle scared zebra that could never be caught or the water buffalo that had turned to fight the lionesses! She had racked her memory for one particular story. The story of the biggest battle. Mohatu's brother had just died. Mohatu himself had to lead the Lion Guard but he had also taken the hunting party of lionesses with him. It was a bold move to leave the cubs almost defenseless at Pride Rock alone, but he had done it to drive out the hyenas as they were advancing on Pride Rock. She remembered the Hunt Mistress and several other lionesses had died in that battle, being unfamiliar with fighting hyenas, it was no small wonder that not more of them had died. But they had not gone down without a fight. It had taken nearly six hyenas all targeting a single lioness to kill her… Six to one. And the hyenas had still lost… The clan's numbers were not nearly that high now, they were maybe four to one with the lionesses. Maybe closer to three to one including Zira's pride.

Such thoughts though were treasonous. But Scar and Shenzi's reckless disregard for the drought was putting them all at risk. Sarabi's greatest fear was in dealing with Scar himself. He might be a lean male, but he was still bigger and stronger than a lioness. Several of them would need to fight him to defeat him. Even with Zira's pride potentially helping that still put the numbers back at around four to one, hyenas verses lionesses, leaving several lionesses to fight Scar. _It will not come to that_, Sarabi tried to reason with herself. _They will see the need for action. The need for change._ But still she worried as the water hole and river shrank, the lands turned brown, and the herds moved farther and farther away….

….

Scar himself had begun to be annoyed by the looming drought. Sarabi was paranoid as always, insisting that the hunting be lessened and that water be conserved for the herds. Scar was getting sick of telling her off. It was just weather after all! The dry season came and then the wet season came. So what if it was longer or shorter than before, it was a cycle that always repeated over and over again! It was never a problem in the past! So why would it be now? But what bothered him most was that now Shenzi was starting to question him. How dare she be so insubordinate?! After all he had done for her! Shenzi now was worried about the drought, the cubs being thirsty, the herds moving to other lands, the grasses drying up… She was starting to sound like Sarabi…

Scar just wanted to escape these nagging females so he took up hanging out in the main den during the day when no one else was around. Initially Zira and her pride sisters had joined him. But with his growing temper and irritability it soon became a poor arrangement. So the Outsiders now hung out in the rear den during the day with their cubs. It was so dry and hot out that having them outside in the sun for very long was not an option. Zira and the Outsiders seemed devoted to Scar regardless of what Sarabi and Shenzi thought. _They_ never questioned him or complained about the drought. At least not to his face.

Zira had promised this year to bring back her mate for Scar to meet and get his approval of prior to Zira mating with him. Scar doubted she would be successful in finding a mate that _he_ liked. Especially given her last mate. But he went along with it anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

…..

Walking through the Outlands on this day was just awful. It was so hot, the sun just beating down relentlessly on Zira. The ground was too hot to walk on very well. She kept stopping in the shade of the endless termite mounds. Some of the shade spots had small puddles of water to drink from. It must have rained here recently, but not enough to cause anything to grow or to cool the ground. She finally gave up and decided to wait out the day in the shade and continue at dusk. The setting sun cooled the air immensely. The ground was still warm and the sun had not completely set but it was improved enough for Zira to continue her journey.

As she neared the northern Outlands boarder she saw a single small tree, and underneath it in the shade was a young lion. It was still quite a ways to the nearest pride, this lion must be a rouge. He had a dark, dull red coat, a deep brown mane that wasn't fully in yet but still very thick and smooth. He had a large frame with well-toned muscles for his age, they would fill in more with time. Zira was sure he had noticed her but he still hadn't stopped scanning the horizon, as if he were looking for something or someone else…

A vulture circled overhead, landing near him. He seemed to listen to something the bird was saying. He then mumbled something back to him and the vulture took to the skies again. Very strange, Zira thought. As she drew closer she noticed a most striking feature of this male: his eyes were two different colors. One a stunning blue, the other an eerie green.

"Hello there Stranger," Zira said in her most sultry voice. "Mind if I join you in the shade?"

"Of course not," the young lion replied. He bowed his head as a show of a respectful greeting.

Zira laid down next to the young lion in the shade. "My name is Zira," she said.

"Moja," the lion replied.

"You must be from the north, with such a dark coat…"

"Yes…" Moja replied hesitantly. "And you are a tan lioness of the south…"

"What brings you so far south?" Zira chucked.

"Oh I suppose it was an adventure born of a whisper…" the young lion replied coyly.

"A whisper from your vulture friend?" Zira inquired.

"Not exactly," Moja stated. "The vulture bought me word from my sister. We use them to keep in touch over such long distances…"

"And why would a vulture do that for you?"

"Because we pay them," Moja stated coolly.

Zira contemplated this. A lion with enough food to feed a host of vultures must certainly be from a large pride. But here he was alone. She had traveled much farther north last year to meet her mate and had never seen anything like this. Perhaps Moja was from even farther north than that…

"Interesting," Zira stated. "So are you a rouge?"

"What does it look like?" Moja replied mischievously. A grin formed in the corner of his mouth. He was hiding something for sure. But Zira didn't really care. She had more pressing concerns…

"I guess it doesn't really matter," she stated. She leaned closer to Moja. "I have a proposition for you…"

"Oh?" Moja replied coyly. "And what _is_ this _proposition_?"

"Father my cubs…" Zira said slyly.

"And what do _I_ get in return?" Moja relied aloofly.

Zira was not expecting this. Sex was _always_ motivation enough for a male. But he was used to _paying_ for things and perhaps Zira came on a bit too strong to him. But there was certainly a reward in there for Moja…

"Your son will be named the heir to my kingdom…" Zira said boldly.

Moja's eyes flashed widely for a moment. That was certainly something he was not expecting to hear. But this young lion was no fool. His eyes narrowed.

"And what is the _catch_?" Moja replied smoothly.

"The current king has to _approve_ you…" Zira cooed.

Moja chuckled. "And why would he approve of _me_? Such a young and _inexperienced_ lion…?"

"Well you look a bit like him," Zira flattered. "His mother was from the north she gave him a bright red coat. He has green eyes, like your one eye. And I've heard he likes deep blue eyes as well…"

"And what _else_ does he like?"

"Muscular young lions…"

Moja contemplated this for a moment. He was still smiling so Zira took that as a good sign. "Tell me more about this king of yours," he inquired.

"His name is Scar," Zira started. "He rules the lands just south of these Outlands full of termite mounds. He has an alliance with a hyena clan that helps him protect the Pridelands."

"Interesting," Mgeni replied. He did not seemed shocked by this as her first mate had. This had made him reluctant to visit the Pridelands…

"He cannot have cubs of his own, so I have taken it upon myself to find a suitable mate who will father his heir to the throne."

"Hmmm," Moja thought. "And do you just make this offer to _any_ male you come across?"

"No," Zira firmly stated. "Scar did not approve of my last mate and therefore rejected my first son. If _you_ are not suitable then I will find another who is…"

Moja thought for a moment. "It is an enticing opportunity…." He stated. "Sure, I will audition for your king's seed donor…"

"Good," Zira said standing quickly. "There is still some light left we can head south for a bit before sunset. Then in the morning we will get up early before the sun bakes this land fire hot and reach the Pridelands…"

…..

Zira was back at Pride Rock just as the sun was starting to rise.

"Zira, didn't you leave yesterday to find a mate?" Nala inquired sleepily.

"Yes, and now I'm back," Zira replied smoothly.

"That was fast…"

"Well sometimes, as you would say, the Great Kings are looking out for you…"

"Did you bring rain back with you too?" Nala asked sarcastically.

"No, but it must have rained recently in the Outlands. There were puddles in the shade. Where is Scar?"

"Where he always is… in the main den hiding from us all…"

"Good…" Zira walked into the main den. Scar was still napping lazily. "Oh dear Scar… I'm back…"

Scar opened one eye lazily. "Did you even leave?" he asked.

"Yes," Zira said coyly. "A new prospective mate awaits near the Outlands. He's waiting to _impress_ you…"

"Fine." Scar got up and stretched. "I'll go find Shenzi. She was _sorely_ disappointed not to see you last mate…"

Zira groaned. Of course Shenzi was disappointed not to see one of Zira's failures. Scar gathered up Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and headed with Zira to see her latest choice of mate. Scar was immediately surprised by the lion he saw. This lion couldn't be more different from Zira's last mate. He was young, strong, handsome, and had a very transfixing look with his bi colored eyes…

"Shenzi, make yourself and the others scarce. I don't want you scaring off this one…" Scar whispered.

Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's head over there," she stated indicating towards a small, shaded bush. Laying underneath it they wouldn't be seen from a distance but they could still see the lions clearly.

Scar approached the young lion with Zira. Moja stood as the king approached. He tried to make himself look as regal as possible without being intimidating. Scar circled around him, looking at him _very_ closely. It had been such a _long_ time sense Scar had been around such a handsome young lion. It brought him back to the days of staring intently at his Lion Guard, having lustful daydreams about what he _really_ wanted to do with them…

"So what do you think Scar?" Zira asked playfully.

Scar sat down next to Zira in front of Moja. "He's a world's improvement from you last mate…" Scar stated. He stared into Moja's eyes, the deep blue eye reminding him of Mosi. Moja returned his gaze but was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with it…

"Would you approve of a son _just_ like him…?"

"Yes…" Scar said mischievously. A smile formed in the corn of his mouth…

"Well it looks like a bought home the _right_ lion," Zira stated. She really hoped Shenzi was watching…

Scar stood to leave, but Zira caught him and whispered in his ear: "_Stay_, watch," She whispered seductively. "Watch _him_…"

Scar sat again and started staring at Moja intensely once more. Moja looked at Zira as she approached him. She whispered in his ear her plan. Moja didn't say anything but it was clear he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea. But Zira knew that a young, horny lion wouldn't need much of a distraction to forget his discomfort… She rubbed ageist Moja, seducing him with her irresistible sent. Then she laid down facing away from Scar. Moja proceeded to mount her…

Scar had never stared at something so intently in his entire life. He could hardly stand just _sitting_ there _watching_… Zira got up and walked over to Scar. She could see his excitement, his fixation on Moja.

"Why don't you talk to him," Zira whispered in his ear. "Get to _know_ him…"

Zira then walked back to Pride Rock.

Scar stared at Moja who now stared back at him, lowering his gaze to look at something else… Scar walked over to Moja, started walking around him, occasionally rubbing ageist him.

"So who are you?" Scar asked seductively.

"Moja," the young lion replied. "You must be King Scar…"

"Indeed…"

"Is Zira your queen?"

"I am both the king _and_ queen of these Pridelands," Scar said mischievously.

"Oh?" Moja replied coolly. "Then who do you _play_ with…?"

"No one unfortunately…" Scar was starting to walk around like Zira: a lioness in a desperate heat…

Moja chucked and grinned as the slender male circled around him. It was obvious that Scar was in need of some male attention. He thought of Zira's words, that Scar had rejected her last cub as his heir… What was to stop Zira from finding someone _better_ next year and rejecting his cub? Moja knew this opportunity to leave a legacy of kings would never come again. He needed to solidify himself in Scar's mind… A mischievous grin formed on his face…

"You're _very_ dirty," Moja said seductively. "It looks like you need a _bath_…"

Moja pounced on the unsuspecting Scar, pinning him down.

"I can bath myself cub!" Scar objected. But then Moja started licking him in a very _sensitive_ place…

"Ooohhh," Scar moaned. "Perhaps I _do_ need a _bath_…"

From their shady bush the hyenas watched from a distance.

"What's that?!" Banzai stated in alarm. "He's attacking Scar!"

"No he's not," Shenzi said suggestively. "Look _closer_."

Banzai narrowed his eyes. "Eww, what the heck! That's disgusting!" Banzai turned around and sat facing away from the lions. "Ed turn around you don't want to see _that_…"

Ed cocked his head in confusion.

"That's right Scar," Shenzi said seductively. "You _get_ some…"

"Shenzi what the heck is wrong with you?" Banzai asked. "You into lion porn now?"

"Banzai, do you know what I find attractive?" Shenzi questioned.

"No…"

"Power! That's what I find attractive. In a fair fight right now who would win: Scar or this rouge?"

"The rouge," Banzai said confidently.

"Exactly," Shenzi stated. "But Scar is playing this rouge like a hollowed out gourd…"

"So?"

"So, power isn't always about _physical_ strength. It's about presence, intimidation, and connections to those you know. Do you think the lionesses would have _let_ Scar rule for this long without the clan backing him up?"

"I don't know…"

"The answer is: no."

"But what about when this rouge's son is born? You've said that without a king the Pridelands would be easy to take over, to oust the lionesses so the clan could have it all…"

Shenzi did a mischievous chuckle. "Who says this cub is going to _survive_? He might be in a terrible accident, like poor Simba…"

"Oh…" Banzai snickered. "That would be _very_ unfortunate wouldn't it…?"

Moja contently cleaned his face with his paws. Scar lay beside him completely relaxed. He had escaped the nagging hell of the persistent females and their worries and found himself in heaven with the sexiest young lion…

"So Moja," Scar asked. "How far north is your pride from here?"

"I don't have a pride but it took me about two and a half weeks walking to get here," Moja replied.

"Hmmm," Scar thought. "My mother said she was from a pride that was about two weeks journey north of here. She was mostly running though. She had to flee when her father died…"

"Oh?" Moja inquired.

"Her name was Princess Uru of the Great Pride. She said that the Lion Guard tried to kill her and there was much infighting when her father: Great King Simba died…"

"Oh, _everyone_ in the north knows about the story of the Great Pride," Moja stated. "There has _never_ been another pride like it in size or power. The five main northern prides are the decedents of Great King Simba's Lion Guard. There was much strife after his death and none of the Lion Guard members could agree on who should control the area. Prides formed to support each of the members and there were many wars for territory in the years that followed. But unfortunately all of the prides are quite small and the hold just a tiny portion of the lands that was once the Great Pridelands…."

"What happened to the rest of the lands?"

"Well the hyena clans that coexisted with the Great Pride took advantage of the situation of constant turmoil. They formed allegiances with the wild dog packs and took over the majority of the Great Pridelands' territory. Today the clan and the packs control that area. If _all_ the small prides formed together and stopped fighting each other they _might_ have a slim chance to retake the Great Pridelands. The hyenas' numbers are immense. There are now eight large clans and seven wild dog packs that all follow the main clan's leadership. If the Great Pridelands are to ever be retaken, the Lion Guard needed would probably be bigger than the Guard Great King Simba had himself…"

"Hmm," Scar thought. "That is a shame. But the hyenas do deserve to have their own lands…"

"You would be the rightful heir to the Great Pride," Moja continued. "No one knew what happened to Princess Uru after Great King Simba's death. Many thought she had been killed but it was never conclusively proven. A couple of the northern prides have stated that they will pledge their allegiance to the _rightful_ heir of the Great Pride, if one exists…"

Scar smiled at the young lion, his eyes full of wonder. Scar wished he could still feel that way…

"Oh young cub," Scar said reluctantly. "I am not what I used to be. Or ever was for that manner. Being king of these small lands is task enough for me, especially given this drought. Besides I don't think _my_ clan of hyenas would fancy fighting _another_ large clan of hyenas. There aren't many clans here in the south. The matriarch has said to me that she has never seen another clan in her entire life…"

"Well, perhaps not then," Moja said. "So Great King Scar, how did you get your namesake look?"

Scar laughed. "Oh I was rejected by my crush when I was just a bit younger than you. He hit me over the eye and accidently scratched me. I then took the name Scar as a _reminder_ to myself of who I was, that I was gay. That I would not hide like almost everyone around me wanted me to. It also _reminded_ me that I would never have the kind of _relationship_ that I truly wanted…."

"What was he like?"

"His name was Mosi. He was pure white with _deep_ blue eyes like the one of yours. You remind me a bit of him. Strong, muscular, powerful…"

"Hmmm," Moja thought. "There is a Lion Guard in the _very_ far northeast called East Watch. _Rumor_ is that all the _misfit_ lions get sent there. I haven't been there personally to find out but supposedly most of them are gay and they have wild parties the week of the full moon…"

"How far away is that?" Scar asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm, easily a three to four week's walk from here…"

"Ha!" Scar chuckled. "Maybe in another lifetime I would have gone. But the time in my life to be a roaming bachelor is long over. Getting older, means you get used to things as they are, you dislike change. And while an _enticing_ idea, you've said yourself it _is_ just rumors. Oh if only you had come to me five years ago, when my brother was still king…"

"What was he like?" Moja asked.

"He was strong, boring, and way too overprotective. Mufasa was his name. When his son Simba was born he was in a seemingly endless state of paranoia. But they both died in a _tragic_ accident when Simba was only a few months old…"

"Interesting…" Moja flashed a mischievous grin across his face. This gave Scar an impulsive idea…

"Moja, stay here with me!" Scar enthused. "You could be _my_ queen… of sorts. No one would _like_ it but I am the king! I can do whatever I want!"

Moja laughed and shook his head. "Scar," he said.

"Humm?" Scar perked up.

"Scar."

"Humm what?"

"No, not your name Scar, your _scar_…"

"Humm? Oh! Oh I see, your right…" Scar's enthusiasm faded. It was too good a dream to come true. Moja stood up.

"_Remember_ the _favor_ I did for you," Moja whispered in Scar's ear. "When you see Zira's cubs…"

"Very well," Scar said disappointedly. "You're welcome to come back and stay with us at our main den…"

"No, I'm afraid that would be too much _enticement_ for you. I'll stay near the boarders until Zira knows she's pregnant…"

…

Scar instructed the lionesses to bring Moja food while he stayed on the Pridelands. They were all very impressed by the young handsome lion that Zira had found. Nala could not figure out why such a handsome lion would want to be with Zira. Surely there were much more attractive lionesses in the north? This handsome stranger didn't say much and always gave a small portion of his food to a lurking vulture, such a waste in a time of so little. When Zira confirmed her pregnancy Moja left for the North West, for the desert beyond the northern gorge.


	13. Part XIII The Coming Storm

**The Gay Scar Theory Part XIII: The Coming Storm**

Zira had just given birth to twins: a girl named Vitani and a boy named Kovu. The months had passed with no rain in the Pridelands. The storm clouds now gathered but they never came to the parched lands. Everything was dry, there were no herds left on Pridelands. Each day the lionesses had to travel farther and farther off the Pridelands to find food. Sarabi knew that this couldn't go on forever. Scar was still not interested in hearing her out. So she thought that maybe convincing Shenzi and Zira to stand with her would help her cause:

"We _need_ to convince Scar that this is not a normal dry season," Sarabi said. "The rains are late, again, we need to be thinking about the pride _and_ the clan's welfare as a whole. There will soon be no food, regardless of how far the hunting parties travel. There is already no surface water. Digging wells is not going to get us the water we need or be enough for herds to return to these lands! We need to leave, find new lands, and follow the herds. Where there is water life will prosper. There is nothing left in these lands…"

"Sarabi, you're overreacting," Zira said flippantly. "The storms _are_ coming. They'll be here any day. Soon the rainy season will start and there will be plenty on these lands. If we leave, we'll have to fight for new territory and compete with other prides. And if we came back when the rains came, we might find this land claimed. Scar would never risk that. We could lose everything!"

"I agree with Zira," Shenzi stated. "It's just weather Sarabi. So we've had a few dry years. Maybe the next few will be wet years? Upending everything just doesn't make sense…"

"Zira," Sarabi pleaded. "You have two newborn cubs, just _days_ old! You don't want them to live with the risk of your milk running dry?!"

"Sarabi," Zira said staring into her eyes with indifference. "If we _leave_ the risk of my cubs dying is even greater! No lioness would want to run around to new territories with new cubs! They could die either accidently or deliberately from a rival pride. Scar is right to keep us here…"

"Then I am the only one who will stand up to Scar to reason with him?" Sarabi demanded.

"Go ahead! See where that gets you!" Zira scoffed. "Scar has been too nice to you with your disobedience. Stand up to him, push him over the edge and he'll nock you down back into your place Sarabi! My pride sisters and I are not going to _challenge_ the best thing that has _ever_ happened in our lives just because you spoiled lot have never lived through hard times!"

"Agreed!" Shenzi chimed in. "All you've ever known were meals every day of your life Sarabi but guess what?! Not all of us have had that luxury. The strongest survive the longest. We might be lean coming out of this drought but the pride and the clan will carry on…"

Sarabi sighed. There was no reasoning with these two either. "Very well then." Sarabi walked off.

Zira and Shenzi faced each other down. Both of them _agreeing_ on something was rare. Both of them knew what the coming storm _really_ was. Zira had the advantage of time. She would outlive both Shenzi and Scar. Shenzi knew this and hoped that once Zira started leaving her cubs alone that they would be disposed of. When Shenzi or Scar died there would be a clash between the hyenas and the pride. There was no getting around it. These lands were not big enough for the both of them to coexist with enough food, even during the wet seasons. The years of over hunting had made what would have been a difficult drought into an emergency situation. Zira knew the pride had the numbers to kick the hyenas out. Shenzi hoped that without an heir the pride would fracture and be unable to fight back effectively against the hyenas. They stared into each other's eyes seeing the hatred they both had for one another. Zira growled and walked back to the rear den where her pride sisters kept watch over her cubs. Shenzi returned her growl. She only hoped that her niece was ready with all the training and knowledge that Shenzi had drilled her on for years.

…

"What do you think of him Scar?" Zira asked as the king looked at her son Kovu. It had been several days sense his birth and yet Scar still hadn't given her an answer.

Scar looked over the cub closely. He was much larger in size than Nuka had been. He had the nice dark coat of his father. His eyes were not open yet but Scar hoped he would have blue eyes…

"He seems like a fine cub Zira," Scar stated. "I'll tell you my _official_ decision tomorrow…"

Zira smiled hopefully but it wasn't the only answer she wanted. "Have you thought about my _other_ proposal?" she asked.

Scar sighed. He really didn't want to go into that…

"I'm sorry I haven't had time Zira, there is _so_ much to do…" Scar lied.

"Scar, if you name me your queen, I will be completely devoted to you! And while my cubs might not be _yours_ any outsider wouldn't know the difference!" Zira persisted.

"Zira, _why_ is it _so_ important to you…?"

_Why was it so important?!_ Zira thought. She was sick of being looked down on by the other pride members. She wanted respect for herself and her pride sisters. Ever sense the Outsiders had come to the Pridelands they had never been equal, never been perfect. True they didn't follow the Circle but neither did Scar! The lionesses always choose their leader: the Hunt Mistress. Zira was not as strong a hunter as _any_ of the other lionesses in the pride. She would never be elected as the Hunt Mistress. _But_ a queen, chosen by the king, would be _above_ the Hunt Mistress. Zira would finally have the respect and the equality she truly _deserved_….

"Scar," Zira tried to reason. "It would just be for _show_. I don't expect _anything_ from you in return…"

Scar knew this was a lie. Zira wanted to be queen to have authority over the pride. Even if he named Kovu his heir that authority wouldn't be given to her. She would still just be a lioness in the pride. She had suggested it before. She was suggesting it again. But Scar knew that if he named Zira his queen that would only make things worse in the pride. Sarabi and the original pride lionesses would not just bow to Zira's authority. This would force Scar to either inforce it or ignore it. And then more problems would ensue from there…

"Zira," Scar said deliberately. "I will give you an answer on Kovu tomorrow. That's _all_ I'm going to say…"

Scar turned to leave the rear den. Another thought popped into Zira's head.

"It's such a shame that Kovu and Vitani are the _only_ small cubs in the pride…" Zira said sadly. "Who will they _play_ with? Who will be handsome Kovu's future mate?"

"I don't know Zira, and I'm not going to think about it right now," Scar stated as he left the rear den. All Scar needed was _more_ problems…

…..

Sarabi was furiously digging. _It has to be down there!_ She encouraged herself. _Not much farther_.

"Sarabi!" Sarafina called out from the top of the hole. "You're panting too much! You need a break! Let me and Nala finish the well…"

Sarabi stopped digging and took a deep breath. The well was already twice her height. This would be by far the deepest well they had ever dug. Sarabi jumped out of the hole and went to rest in the shade of a rock. The dry cracked earth was all around them, in what once had been the water hole. Sarafina jumped into the well to take her turn digging. Sarabi had sent out the hunting party without them. Sarabi was the best hunter, but she was also the best well digger. In times with so little there were no good options anymore. Such was the fate of a leader, making the decisions that _no_ one wanted to make. She had chosen Sarafina, her best friend, and her daughter to help her dig the well. She chose them because she loved them the most and wanted them close to her in this depressing time. Sarabi felt guilty about her choices. But she had to be able to survive each day like it was the last day she had. _This can't go on_, she thought. The last thing she had eaten she had not shared with anyone. This she also felt tremendous guilt for. It had been a lizard. The most disgusting thing she had ever eaten in her entire life, but she had eaten it whole: skin, bones, meat, and all. It wasn't much of a meal but it had stopped her stomach from growling.

"There!" Sarafina cried out. "Water! Sarabi, you're exhausted, you take the first drink."

Sarabi was not in the mood to argue. She jumped down into the well and lapped up the tiny puddle of water. It felt _so_ good to feel the wet, cold water…

"Oh shit," Nala muttered. "Shenzi! You _know_ the rules!"

"Crap," Sarabi muttered. She had just barely quenched her thirst but she jumped out of the well just in time to see Shenzi walk up with the _entire_ clan.

"Shenzi," Sarafina said calmly. "We have _all_ agreed that the nursing mothers get priority of the well first, then the cubs. The rest of the clan will need to _wait_…"

"The _clan_ is thirsty now!" Shenzi yelled. "We have waited _long_ enough!"

"Then dig you own damn well!" Nala yelled.

"Nala," Sarabi said firmly. "Go get Scar."

"Yes Sarabi," Nala reluctantly ran off towards Pride Rock. She was so sick of this shit…

…

"Zazu I don't _want_ to hear the morning report!" Scar screamed. He was pacing around the main den furiously.

"Sire!" Zazu fired back confidently. "This is for your own good! I take pride in my reports and you have just ignored them! There is _no_ water! No food! No herds within a days' walking distance of Pride Rock. You need to do something! This place is so dry, it's turning into a desert! Mufasa would have _never_ stood for this!"

"Shut up!" Scar yelled. "I am _so_ sick and tired of being constantly compared to my brother! In case you have forgotten, he's dead!"

"Yes! He's been dead so long yet for some reason we just can't seem to forget him!"

"Zazu," Scar said angrily. "What about Mufasa makes him _so_ different from me…?"

"He had adoring subjects, a loving family. Pridelands that _weren't_ dry as a bone!"

"There just _has_ to be _something_ else…"

"A devoted queen…"

"Ugh…" Scar rolled his eyes. "Zira has been bugging me about that… She wants me to name _her_ the queen…"

"Zira?! The Queen?! How preposterous!" Zazu objected. "That would only create dissidence in the pride! A queen should be respected by _all_ the members of the pride. Someone who is a decent hunter. A true provider! One who cares about everyone and not just herself! Mufasa would have never chosen one such as Zira…"

"I am so _sick_ of hearing that name!" Scar screamed. He grabbed an old rib cage that had been picked clean long ago and slammed it down on the unsuspecting Zazu, trapping him beneath it. "_Never_ say that name in my presence again!"

"Yes, of course your majesty!" Zazu said timidly. Scar turned away and started pacing. "You're not just going to leave me in here are you?"

"You deserve to be left in there for a while," Scar growled. "Don't worry I'll let you out eventually…"

"Thank you…"

"The Hunt Mistress is the leader of the lionesses. She is the most respected one. But Sarabi would never agree to be _my_ queen. And it would be redundant for her to have the top position anyways. Sarafina wouldn't go for it either. _I_ turned her down after all. Who does that leave…?"

"Scar!" Nala yelled rushing into the main den.

"Nala?" Scar thought, an idea forming in his head. "The _future_ Hunt Mistress…"

"Scar you need to do something. Shenzi and the hyenas just showed up at the well we dug and are demanding to use it in violation to the _agreement_…"

"Mosi's daughter…"

"Scar are you listening to me?!" Nala yelled angrily. "The hyenas can't just take whatever they want all the time!"

"Nala have you ever thought about having cubs?"

"What?!" Nala yelled in confusion.

"Zira's cubs are all alone and they should have some more cubs to play with, you're getting to that age…"

"Scar what the hell are you talking about?! I'm talking about water! There's not much water around! The hyenas can't take it all or Zira's cubs won't have any milk!"

"You should think about having some cubs," Scar continued. "It would be perfect! A queen that is loved and respected by all. It would end all the turmoil in the pride…"

"A queen? What are you implying Scar?!"

"You could be my queen!" Scar declared moving closer to Nala. "Don't you see it would be just beautiful…?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Nala demanded, striking Scar across the face. "I have _had_ it with this shit!"

"Nala, you misunderstand me," Scar replied. "It would just be a platonic arrangement…"

But Nala had run out of the den enraged. _What the hell was Scar thinking?_ She raced back to the waterhole.

"You better _clarify_ what you meant Scar or she's going to tell the whole pride and you'll _never_ hear the end of it!" Zazu yelled.

"Shut up!" Scar yelled. He ran off after Nala. This was not going to end well…

…..

Nala arrived back at the waterhole, still not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Well?" Sarafina asked hopefully.

"Scar just tried to hit on me!" Nala yelled to her mother.

"What?! Nala you must have misunderstood…"

"I am so sick of just sitting here and taking this over and over again! There's no water, we dig a well, there's no food we go hungry for days before we find any!"

"Nala, what happened?" Sarabi asked.

"He said I should be his queen! That I should have cubs! I thought you said he was gay mother…"

"He is!" Sarafina insisted.

"We all know he is, trust me," Shenzi interjected. "Now move so we can get some water!"

"Scar!" Sarabi yelled as Scar ran up to the waterhole. "Explain yourself!"

"We're thirsty here!" Shenzi protested. "Let us drink first!"

"That's in _violation_ of the rules…" Sarafina started.

"Enough!" Scar roared. "Nala, I just thought the arrangement would be beneficial to both of us. You could still pick whatever mate you wanted it would just take the pressures off…"

"I don't want to be your queen!" Nala screamed. "I don't care what kind of pressure you're under! You're the king! You're supposed to deal with it! You're supposed to make the right choices for us so that we overcome life's challenges! And yet here you are ignoring them!"

"Insubordinate!" Shenzi yelled. "Scar you're the king, you can do whatever you want, including telling the lionesses which one of them is to be your queen! You can't just sit here and tolerate this!"

"I'm done!" Nala declared. "I love you mother, I love you Sarabi, but I just can't take this anymore!"

Nala ran off into the distance.

"Nala!" Sarafina cried out.

"Let her go Sarafina," Sarabi stated calmly. "She needs time. Let her be…"

"Let us have water then!" Shenzi demanded.

"No, the agreement was that the nursing mothers and cubs…"

"I don't care! We _all_ need water!"

"No Shenzi, Sarabi is right," Scar shouted. "Let your cubs and mothers drink. I'll go get Zira…"

Shenzi started to growl at Sarabi.

"Is there a problem Shenzi?" Scar asked angrily.

Shenzi forced a smile. "No of course not Scar," she said.

"Good…"

….

Nala raced across the Pridelands. She was so fed up with everything. Why didn't Scar _do_ something?! Why did he ask her to be his queen? To have cubs? What the heck was wrong with him? Couldn't he see the apocalyptic drought all around them? Why would anyone, besides the selfish Zira, want to have cubs in _this_ situation?! Nala ran to the north western edge of the Pridelands. She thought of Zira's mate: Moja. He was young and strong, he could defeat Scar, take his place. Then his cubs with Zira would be _legitimate_ heirs to Pride Rock. Heck, even Zira should go for that plan. He had headed this way when he left the Pridelands all those months ago. Nala had no clue what lay beyond the desert but she knew she had to try. Staying here was no longer an option. The time to act had come. She would bring back help to defeat Scar. She only hoped she would be able to find someone….

….

The lionesses had returned from their hunt with hardly anything to show for it. A small zebra foal and a scavenged antelope caucus. Hardly anything to feed all the lions and the hyenas. Sarabi had had enough. She knew that this was just insane. She gathered her pride sisters near a rocky outcrop near Pride Rock. The time had come.

"Sisters," Sarabi began. "We cannot tolerate this anymore. We must act now or face death by dehydration or starvation. We will dig no more wells. We will hunt no more food. And when Scar calls upon us for answers, I will stand up to him and tell him that we refuse! We are not _slaves_! We rely on our king for guidance and strength, something we haven't seen in many years. Scar has failed us! It is time to take back our rights to have a stable, habitable home! The pride is dying. No cubs means no future. So what will the future be? The hyena clan. Shenzi has been betting on this for a _long_ time. She's increased the clan's numbers recklessly, all so that they would have the numbers over the pride. But we still have the strength over the clan! In Mohatu's Great War, six hyenas struggled to take down a single lioness! We have them beat, we will defeat them. We will face them with the same resolve that we show in our hunting! Show no fear! I will lead you all into the unknown and we will find our lives again as we once knew them. I will find a new mate, one that is _worthy_ of the title of king. We will suffer no more from Scar's delusion of reality!"

"Yes my Queen!" the lionesses chanted.

"Sarabi?" Sarafina asked. "What about Zira's pride?"

"If they have any sense at all they will join us," Sarabi stated. "And if they don't we will fight them too. This cannot continue…"

"And what about Scar?" another lioness asked.

"I am the strongest," Sarabi stated. "I will not ask any of you to do what I would not do myself. I will attack Scar. He might be stronger than I but he lacks any fighting or hunting experience. I am confident that we can defeat him _and_ the clan. The Outsiders will have a choice. If they attack us, then we will fight them. If they don't then we will not attack them. They came here to seek a better life. I can show them what that should _truly_ be…"

The lionesses nodded in agreement.

"We will _not_ attack the hyena cubs or the sick and elderly," Sarabi stated firmly. "Scar may not respect the Circle, but we still do. In Mohatu's own words: 'cubs should not die for their parents' war.' We will give Shenzi and the clan a chance to retreat, to leave once they are defeated. We will show the mercy of the Great Kings to them. Tomorrow, when Scar calls upon us we will be ready! Rest my sisters. The storm is coming…"

…..

Scar knew it was only a matter of time before Zira heard that he had proposed to Nala. So to get ahead of it he told her he had agreed to name Kovu his heir and Zira his queen. But Zira would take her position after Kovu's presentation ceremony.

"Of course Scar," Zira had agreed. "We wouldn't want to have _anything_ overshadow Kovu's big day. Of course we can wait until after the ceremony…"

"I have sent Azizi and Kamari to find Rafiki. In a few more days when Kovu opens his eyes he will be presented as the heir to Pride Rock," Scar stated.

Zira smiled. "I cannot wait."

"Scar!" Azizi said, coming into the rear den. Zira growled at him.

"Azizi, you know you're not allowed in the rear den, come outside to talk to me," Scar said walking the hyena out of the den.

"Scar, we looked ever where, we couldn't find the monkey…"

"You couldn't find him or you just didn't look?"

"We went to his tree, we walked all over, and there was no sign of him anywhere!" Azizi insisted.

"Ugh, you incompetent idiots!" Scar fumed. "Can't you do _any_ simple tasks?!"

"Maybe he went out for a walk?" Kamari theorized. "We can check back tomorrow, see if he's back…"

"Fine, just get out of here!" Scar raged. The hyenas scrambled to get out of Scar's sight. Scar turned back into the den. "Zira, the hyenas couldn't find Rafiki today. But it's okay, there is still time…"

"You should not tolerate their failure!" Zira stated. "They need to know their place!"

"They do know their place!" Scar yelled at her. "Do you need to be shown yours?!"

"No Scar," Zira stated plainly. "I know were my place is. It is by your side, supporting you. The question is: do the hyenas still support you?"

"Yes," Scar said firmly, staring into Zira's eyes. "They would _never_ betray me. If you truly support me you would understand that…"

"Yes Scar," Zira replied. "I will support you to the very end, wherever that may take me…"

"Good." Scar walked out of the rear den. Zazu was right. Naming Zira his queen was going to be a mistake. But what choice did he have? He needed an ally among the lionesses. Zira was truly devoted to him but she was constantly hinting, pushing, that the hyenas, his best friends, did not _belong_. He knew that Zira and Shenzi hated each other. Scar was the only thing standing between them. He thought back to his days as a lost adolescent. To the day that the Lion Guard had been killed, to the day Mufasa and Simba died. Would Zira have done the same for him? Likely not. She would have just been sucking up to Mufasa if she had ever known him. Ignoring Scar like all the other lionesses. No, Shenzi was his _true_ friend. Scar knew that if he had to choose between them that Zira would lose. But he would likely not be around to make that choice. Shenzi had introduced him several times to her niece over the years. But he had failed to develop any kind of relationship with her. Zira had just successfully convinced Scar to name Kovu his heir. The clash would happen with the next generation, after he was gone. Zira and the clan would fight and whoever won would claim the Pridelands and banish the losers. But that was not Scar's _concern_. He had other things to worry about. Things that _might_ happen after his death were out of his control, so why bother? Scar might live long enough to see Kovu into adolescence. After that, the pride would be his concern, not Scars…

…

The next day the hyenas came into the main den to complain to Scar that the lionesses were not hunting. Shenzi had tried to be calm and reasonable about it, seeing as Scar's rage and intolerance were growing by the day, but still he had yelled at them and told them off. Scar went around to the rear den and told Zira to send the Outsiders hunting. She sent out three lionesses, leaving her and one of her pride sisters to watch their cubs. Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses defiantly sat on their rocky outcrop near Pride Rock.

"We are not hunting anymore Scar," Sarabi said defiantly.

"I'll give you a _full_ day to reconsider," Scar stated annoyingly. "If you do not send out the hunting party before tomorrow at dusk, you will answer for it at Pride Rock before the clan and the rest of the pride."

"Very well then Scar," Sarabi stated with firm resolve. Scar left them to go back to the main den.

"Tomorrow at dusk," Sarabi told her pride sisters. "We will be ready."

….


	14. Part XIV The Past Comes Forth

**The Gay Scar Theory Part XIV: The Past Comes Forth**

The next day had come. Zira's pride sisters had not returned from setting out yesterday to hunt. Sarabi still had not sent out the main hunting party. Scar was fuming. The hyenas were pissed. The lionesses were pissed. Zira was _very_ pissed. Tonight at dusk he would confront Sarabi and the lionesses for their insubordination. But what exactly he was going to do about it he was not sure. The pride and the clan needed the lionesses to hunt. Without them they would most certainly starve. But this could not be tolerated. He would make an example of Sarabi, if the others still choose to follow her then so be it! He had had it with everyone's doubts and whispers behind his back.

The storm clouds were gathering over the vast skies. They were much darker than they had been in the past. Maybe today they would finally bring rain down upon the Pridelands and end this drought. Ending the drought alone would not end the problems. Tonight was the night to choose and to show the lionesses were their place _truly_ was: below the hyenas. Scar would enact a new order among the pride, make Shenzi an officer above the lionesses. He even considered naming her as his queen. But he still needed Zira's support. If Zira and the Outsiders stood with Scar and the clan, Sarabi would have no choice but to comply. There had been no Lion Guard in the pride sense the death of the last one all those years ago. But that was about to change. Scar theorized that naming a new Lion Guard would help enforce his new order. Shenzi would be its leader. Banzai, Ed, Azizi, and Kamari its generals. They were not _lions_ but having a formal Guard would help Scar rule over the Pridelands and the lionesses. Enforcing his will on them all.

….

Dusk came. Scar walked out of the main den. The hyenas had gathered to witness the confrontation with Sarabi. Zira and her pride sister remained in the rear den with their cubs. Watching this was not going to help them. It was better to stay with the cubs and keep them calm.

"Sarabi!" Scar called out over the Pridelands.

Sarabi stood with her pride sisters on the rocky outcrop.

"If I don't come back, you know what to do," Sarabi stated firmly. The lionesses nodded in agreement.

"Sarabi!" Scar called out once more.

Sarabi ascended the slop up to Pride Rock with her head held high, ignoring the snarling hyenas as she past them.

Nala suddenly ran over to the outcrop where the lionesses stood waiting.

"Mother!" she called out.

"Nala?! Where have you been?" Sarafina asked in surprise.

"I don't have time to explain," Nala said quickly. "I brought back help. I found Simba. He's going to challenge Scar…"

"Simba?" Sarafina said in confusion. "Nala he's dead…"

"No he's not. I found him alive. He's come back to challenge Scar for the rights to the throne. Where is Sarabi?"

"She has just gone up to confront Scar…"

"Oh crap…"

….

"Scar there is no food," Sarabi stated calmly and confidently. "The herds have moved on."

"No they're just not looking hard enough," Scar said as he paced back and forth his rage growing.

"It's over! There is _nothing_ left! We have only one choice: we must leave Pride Rock…"

"We're not going anywhere…" Scar insisted.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi stated angrily.

"Then so be it!" Scar said flippantly.

"You can't do that!"

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want."

"If you were _half_ the king Mufasa was…" Sarabi started.

"I am _ten_ times the king Mufasa was!" Scar roared angrily, turning and striking the unprepared Sarabi, knocking her to the ground. A roar echoed across Pride Rock as a lightning strike crashed across the sky….

…

"What's happening out there?" Zira's pride sister inquired.

"Nothing," Zira said annoyingly. "Sarabi is just being put back in her place that's all…"

"I didn't recognize that roar. I'm going to see what's happening…"

"Fine," Zira stated rolling her eyes. The pride sister left the rear den to investigate.

"Mom I'm scared!" Nuka cried.

"It's just a lightning strike Nuka," Zira said calmly. "The rains will come soon. And with it plenty of food!"

"Really?" Nuka asked.

"Zira!" Zira's pride sister had returned with alarm. "You have to come see this. Nala brought back a rouge to challenge Scar!"

"What?!" Zira spat. She raced out of the rear den and peered around the corner to see Scar, the lionesses, and the hyenas staring each other down.

…

"The choice is yours Scar: either step down or fight," Simba stated.

"Oh must this all end in violence?" Scar asked snidely. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"Okay," Zira whispered in confusion to her pride sister. "So that's Simba? Sarabi's son?"

"I guess so…" her pride sister responded.

"That supposedly died as a cub?"

"Guess not?"

"So you haven't told them your little secret," Scar stated as he circled Simba. Guilt tripping him as a cub had worked, surely it would work again. "Well Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?!"

"I am…" Simba said reluctantly.

"It's not true!" Sarabi cried. "Tell me it's not true!"

"It's true," Simba said sadly.

"You see?!" Scar declared. "He admits it! Murderer!"

"So Simba killed his father, Mufasa, and then comes back after all this time?" Zira stated now more confused than ever.

"I'm completely lost…" her pride sister admitted.

"These damn Circle lions drive me crazy, too much talking not enough action," Zira said shaking her head. "Either challenge Scar or don't. But if you're not going to why show up in the first place?"

"Well maybe Scar won't need to challenge him after all," Zira's pride sister said hopefully as Scar backed Simba over the edge of Pride Rock with the clan behind him.

"Simba!" Nala called out as he slipped over the edge of Pride Rock. A lightning strike hit the ground beneath the overhang and started a fire.

"True," Zira admitted. "Falling off the edge would certainly kill him. Stupid rouge…. Allowing himself to be cornered like that…"

Scar just couldn't stand it anymore. The years of secrecy, not telling anyone. And here Simba was, in almost the _exact_ same predicament as his father had been when Scar had killed him. He just _had_ to tell him, to see the look on his face, knowing that there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do to change his fate. The exact same look of horror that had been on Mufasa's face…

"And here's my little secret," Scar said, leaning over to whisper in Simba's ear. "_I_ killed Mufasa…"

Suddenly Simba pounced on top of Scar.

"Murderer!" he declared.

"What the hell…" Zira's pride sister said in confusion. Zira looked on dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar yelled. The hyenas rushed on top of Simba throwing him off Scar. The lionesses raced in to attack the hyenas. Horror spread to Zira and her pride sister's face.

"Zira! What do we do?!" the pride sister said franticly.

Zira froze. She had known this was coming. But she didn't think it would happen now and not this _way_. Three of her pride sisters were still out hunting and not yet back. Scar was standing with the hyenas, not the lionesses. The two of them alone could do very little…

"Protect the cubs!" Zira screamed. It was one of the few non-selfish thoughts she had ever had in her life. She and her pride sister raced to the rear den. "Nuka!"

"Mother?!" Nuka cried, terrified of the violence he could hear outside the den.

"Get in the back!" Zira demanded. She picked up Kovu, her pride sister picked up Vitani. "Stay back here and don't move! Whatever comes through that entrance is going to die!"

Scar tried to sneak around the back of Pride Rock. If he could get to Zira they could flee together. But then he saw Simba racing after him. He couldn't corner himself in the den. He raced up the back of Pride Rock's steep incline running through the flames. But he soon ran out of room. The edge of the towering rock was before him with no way down. Simba jumped through the flames to confront him…

"Banzai! Ed! Azizi! Kamari!" Shenzi screamed through the chaos. "Scar just ran up the back of Pride Rock! Simba was chasing him. He'll be cornered up there! Gab the clan, we need to get up there to help Scar!"

"At once!" Azizi agreed.

"We're lost down here!" Shenzi declared. "The mothers, cubs, and old are already fleeing. Our only chance to win this revolt is to kill Simba!"

"Of course!" Banzai agreed. He ran off to grab any available hyenas and raced to the top of Pride Rock…

"You don't deserve to live," Simba said as he approached Scar, anger and resentment in his voice.

"But Simba…. I… am… family!" Scar scrambled. "It is the hyenas who are the real enemy! It was their fault! It was their idea!"

Shenzi and the clan had just arrived at the top of Pride Rock. They still had one more set of flames to pass before getting to Scar and Simba. But what Scar had just said had stopped them dead in their tracks. Shenzi growled and backed down Pride Rock with the rest of the clan.

"How _dare_ him!" Shenzi growled angrily. "After all _we've_ done for him! To blame us! How many hyenas have died for him?! Treasonous bastard! We should have killed him all those years ago when he wandered onto our lands as an adolescent! Now he's going to pay, one way or another!"

The hyenas growled in agreement.

"Whoever comes down that rock is going to die," Shenzi stated. "Be is Simba or Scar…"

"What are you going to do?" Scar pleaded with Simba. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle?"

"No Scar," Simba said firmly. "_I'm_ not like _you_."

Those words. The words of Scar's rejection by Mosi. The words he had said just before his death. Of course Simba had no knowledge of this but to Scar those words sparked rage, anger, and loss of what could have been. What he should have had. What he was entitled to as a prince of the Pridelands: the mate of his choice. The life he dreamed of and would never have. It all had started with those words…

"Oh thank you Simba," Scar said pretending to be grateful. "You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. And how can I prove myself to you? Tell me I mean, anything…"

"Run!" Simba stated angrily. "Run away Scar and never return…"

"Yes, of course," Scar said as he slinked away. Rage building inside him. He knew he couldn't defeat Simba in a fair fight, but who ever said it had to be fair? All the fire raged around them. All Scar would need is to push Simba into the flames, just as the hyenas had done to the Lion Guard all those years ago… "As you wish, your majesty!"

Scar flung ambers from the fire into Simba's eyes blinding him. He then tackled him. Both of them were inexperienced fighters. Mufasa or any of the Lion Guard members could have _easily_ defeated either of them. What Simba had over Scar was strength. But what Scar had over Simba was rage, a rage that had never died and never would. Scar had never fought for anything in his life, but that wasn't going to stop him from backing down. He flung Simba onto his back and pounced on him. But Simba was ready and kicked him back off of him, sending Scar tumbling down the back of Pride Rock. Scar landed in a heap. He was so stiff and sore from falling so far down. As he go up he saw through the flames his salvation: the hyenas…

"Oh, my friends!" Scar exclaimed happily. All might be lost but the clan would never turn on him…

"Friends?" Shenzi chuckled sarcastically. "I thought he said _we_ were the _enemy_…"

"Ya," Banzai confirmed. "That's what I heard. Ed?"

Ed laughed sadistically as the other hyenas stepped forward, growling. Horror spread across Scar's face. They had heard his desperate pleas with Simba and had mistaken it for betrayal…

"No, no," Scar said franticly. "Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean… No, no…!"

The hyenas closed in around Scar. They were done listening to him, done with not being fed. Done with the lions and all of the problems they had suffered. They jumped on him tearing at his flesh. Scar was unable to move or fight back. He was so shaken by the clan turning on him that he just froze as they tore into him. Scar looked up at the clouds, a small patch of sky opened up so that the stars were visible…

_My son_, Uru's voice whispered to Scar as he died from his wounds…

It had started to rain. In the rear den Zira and her pride sister stood ready to defend their cubs should anyone try to enter. Suddenly a roar rang out. It was not Scar's roar.

"Zira!" an Outsider called. Zira's three pride sisters had finally returned from their hunt. "What happened? We saw the fire and ran to Pride Rock as fast as we could… Looks like it's out now…"

Zira emerged from the den. "Where is Scar?" she demanded. "A rouge came to challenge him…"

Zira ran over to the side of the towering rock of Pride Rock and saw the hyenas ripping apart remains… Remains of a red lion. Shenzi was there sitting calmly eating…

"Traitor!" Zira screamed. She pounced on the unsuspecting Shenzi. Shenzi cried out in pain. The remaining hyenas backed away as the Outsiders approached them growling. Zira showed Shenzi no mercy. Ripping into her, gouging her flesh, grabbing her by the throat and snapping her neck. Banzai looked on in horror as his mate was killed. He and the other hyenas ran off heading for the graveyard. Zira was now covered in blood. Consumed by rage. She headed around to the front of Pride Rock to the main den where the pride had gathered…

"Murderers!" Zira yelled as she approached the pride. "You let those _monsters_ kill Scar!"

"Zira!" Sarabi called out.

"He betrayed the hyenas…" Simba stated firmly. He looked at the Outsiders who were approaching him. He didn't recognize any of them. He had remembered the rest of the pride even though it had been so long sense he had seen them. "Who are you?"

"Simba," Sarabi explained. "This is Zira and her pride sisters. They came to us a few years ago and joined the pride. They were from a non-Circle pride…"

"You _killed_ him!" Zira screamed.

"Zira, it is over," Nala interjected. "Scar is gone. Simba was the rightful heir all along. Now he's back to set things right…"

"Sarabi! You said you son died as a cub! How do you know this is him?!" Zira raged furiously.

_That was a fair question_, Sarabi thought. "Simba," Sarabi asked. "Do you remember what your father and I said to each other when you woke us up the day Mufasa showed you the kingdom?"

Simba thought for a moment.

"Yes," he stated. "You said: 'your son is awake.' And Dad replied: 'before sunrise he's your son.'"

Zira roared angrily. Those were the words that Sarabi had told her…

"He is my son," Sarabi declared. "He looks _exactly_ like his father…"

"And what about _my_ son?!" Zira shouted. "He was hand chosen by Scar to be his heir!"

"Your cubs can still stay here Zira. Simba will not harm them…"

"My son is the _rightful_ king now that Scar is dead!"

"Zira, don't do this…" Sarabi warned.

"Scar was killed by those traitorous hyenas! You all let it happen! And now you declare this rouge your long lost, rightful king?! No! He is not my king! I will kill him myself!"

Zira charged at Simba. Simba struck her down and was ready to strike her when Sarafina ran between Simba and Zira.

"No Simba! You can't do this!" Sarafina cried. "Zira's cubs are just _days_ old! They will die without her!"

"She just threatened to kill me!" Simba screamed in rage.

"You can't!" Sarafina cried as tears started to roll down her eyes. "Cubs shall not die for their parent's war! We shall respect the Circle! We are _better_ than the rage of our anger…"

"There is another option…" Nala offered.

"Nala no," her mother pleaded.

"Exile them!"

"Zira has suffered enough! She deserves a safe place for her cubs," Sarafina begged.

"I challenge you for the kingdom!" Zira declared. "I will not go back to groveling at the feet of you spoiled brats!"

"Zira no!" Sarabi reasoned. "If you die or are injured your cubs will suffer! They do not deserve this!"

"My mother is right," Simba stated. "There is no need for this. I will give you one last chance Zira. Accept me as your king or face exile…"

The blood was running down Zira's face as the rain washed it away. She could still taste it in her mouth. She thought of all she had lost and all she had stood to gain under Scar's rule. Her life had just come crashing down, again. It was clear that _this_ male had already chosen his mate: Nala. Zira would never gain what she was promised, what she was _owed_. What her son _deserved_.

"No," Zira said coldly. "You are not my king…"

"Then you will be exiled! All of you that follow Zira will be exiled as well!" Simba roared.

Zira laughed mockingly. "You Circle lions are soft," she stated. "I am patient, I have time. One day my son will grow into a strong, muscular lion and retake his stolen throne! I swear to you, this is _not_ the end…"

Zira and her pride sisters walked back to the rear den. They gathered the cubs and headed north to the Outlands.


	15. Part XV Epilogue

**The Gay Scar Theory Part XV: Epilogue**

Moja had heard of the fall of King Scar. He had traveled south to offer Zira help in raising his cubs. But Zira had turned him away, threatening to kill him. She did not allow any males into her newly formed pride. Instead she took in rouge lionesses, mostly from the far western prides of non-Circle lions and recruited them to her cause. She promised them a glorious future when her son Kovu reached of age, he would take back the Pridelands he was promised. This was an intoxicating idea to many of the lionesses. A pride without a male to rule over them, kill their cubs, or rape them whenever he pleased. And Zira's son would ultimately be controlled by Zira, not a threat to them.

This had greatly saddened Moja. He had considered having his sister try to help him take his cubs from Zira, but what would he do with them once that had been done? He could not raise them alone, without a pride. He hated having to leave Vitani and Kovu with Zira. She had become enraged with hate and revenge. Moja knew his cubs would be raised to hate and seek revenge on behalf of their mother. He vowed to return for his cubs when they were old enough to know for themselves what they wanted in the world, when they were adults and Zira could no longer control them. He could take them to the north were they could have a new life….

(All the events of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride happens. Sarabi and Sarafina have died of natural causes.)

Moja found himself once more making the long journey south. He had planned to come the following year for his now grown cubs, but he had gotten word that Zira's pride had gone to war with the Pridelands and they had lost. He feared the worse for his cubs but he needed to see for himself what had become of them. They had never met him, Zira had chased him away when they were too small to remember him. Moja had grown stronger in his years as a rouge. His muscles had filled in nicely. His mane had become so thick and dark, very impressive to all who saw him. He had never felt drawn to join a pride or make his own, preferring to roam the savannas alone without the restrictions and burdens of life in a pride.

He came through the Outlands and looked out over the Pridelands. Much had changed sense he had been here last. The drought had left, the rains had returned. Everything was lush and green. Herds grazed throughout the landscape. It was a very impressive sight. Defiantly land worth fighting for. A vulture came down and pointed him in the direction of Pride Rock, a most unusual formation in the land. That was where the main pride den was located. He nodded his head to the vulture and he took to the skies. Moja walked in the direction of Pride Rock, not knowing what he would find…

The roar of an unfamiliar male echoed throughout the Pridelands. Simba and the rest of the pride grew alarmed. They went to investigate the roars. As the approached, Nala recognized the male, the dark red coat, the dark brown mane, and the eyes: one green, one blue.

"Simba I know this lion," Nala stated.

"Who is he?" Simba asked.

"He was Zira's mate. Vitani and Kovu's father. It was him I had hoped to find when I set out and found you in the jungle…"

"My father?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, I would know him anywhere," Nala insisted.

"We've never met him…" Vitani stated. She was not sure how she felt about this…

"We should welcome him!" Kiara stated. "We are all one under the Circle of Life. You should met your father Kovu, Vitani. He looks just like you Kovu…"

Nala and Simba approached the rouge male. He stopped and stood ready for inspection by the pride's king.

"Moja, is that you?" Nala asked.

"Yes," Moja replied bowing his head respectfully to Nala. "I am sorry, I have forgotten your name…"

"Nala," she replied. "This is the new king of the Pridelands: Simba. This is our daughter: Kiara. And this is Kovu and Vitani… Your cubs with Zira…"

"You're alive!" Moja exclaimed. "I am so thankful, both of you seem to be fine. I got word of Zira's war. I was afraid both of you had perished…"

"Come," Simba beckoned. "Let us take you to Pride Rock, our main den. You all have lots to catch up on…"

Moja complied and followed the pride back to Pride Rock.

"Our mother's war claimed her own life and the life of our older half-brother, Nuka," Vitani stated now the pride had gathered in the main den to speak with Moja, the exotic visitor.

"And the life of my younger brother Kion and his Lion Guard. I tried to save Zira," Kiara sobbed. Tears came to her eyes. "But she refused my help!"

"There, there, my love," Kovu stated. "It was _not_ your fault. Mother's rage and selfishness drove her to hate and refuse all others who did not follow her ideas…"

"Yes," Vitani agreed. "Thanks to Kiara the Outsiders were able to see the wrongs in our ways and come to terms with the pride. We now live in harmony, together…"

"But it was not without pain. Mother blamed me for Nuka's death, striking me across the eye, giving me a mark like Scar's."

"I am glad you have found peace," Moja stated. "I had meant to come for you both during the next dry season. I was going to offer to take you away from Zira to give you a new life in the north. I do not have a pride, but my sister and I would be your family. But it seems that everything has worked out for the very best…"

"Yes," Nala stated proudly. "Your son will _indeed_ be the future king of the Pridelands. And your daughter, Vitani will be the future Hunt Mistress."

"Yes," Kiara agreed. "Vitani is a truly gifted hunter. Unlike myself…"

"Do not put yourself down Kiara," her mother insisted. "Not all queens are the Hunt Mistress!"

"I know…"

"I will serve Kiara in any way I can," Vitani stated. "I owe my life to her and Kovu's life. I will follow and be devoted to her for the rest of my life."

"Thank you Vitani," Kiara stated.

Moja smiled happily. He saw some of the lionesses flashing eyes at him. He wondered how much the current pride truly knew…

"Did Scar ever tell any of you _why_ I was chosen as Zira's mate?" he asked.

"No, not to my knowledge," Nala stated.

"I reminded him of a lion in the pride named Mosi…"

Shock reached across the pride's faces.

"My father?" Nala asked.

"Oh?" Moja stated mischievously. "Well I guess you knew him then…"

"Yes, Scar supposedly had a crush on my father when they were little. He gave Scar his mark across the eye…"

"But Scar also killed Mosi along with the rest of the Lion Guard," Simba stated.

"Seems reasonable enough seeing as he kept company with hyenas. They can be truly ruthless…" Moja stated.

"The clan ultimately killed him."

"That's not surprising either," Moja said.

"So Scar chose you to be my mother's mate because he found you attractive?" Kovu asked.

"Yes," Moja stated looking directly at his son. "I also sealed the agreement by doing Scar a _very_ big favor…"

"Oh?" Nala inquired.

Moja turned his gaze now to Nala. "Yes," he stated. "I gave Scar a _bath_…"

The looks on the prides faces made Moja nearly burst into laughter. It was somewhere between shock, horror, disgust, and intrigue.

"I don't get it…" Simba stated lost. It had been such a long time sense he had had a bath from someone he didn't get the reference in an adult context. Nala leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear what Moja had implied. The look on Simba's face forced Moja into a laughing fit.

"Oh you poor sheltered southern lions," he said shaking his head. "You would not last at East Watch… Scar never told you about the Great Pride either I suppose…"

"The Great Pride?" Kiara inquired.

"Yes, Scar's mother Uru was the Princess of the Great Pride in the north," Moja stated staring now at Kiara. "It was the greatest pride the world has ever seen with the vastest territory that dominates the northern landscape. The last king of the Great Pride: Great King Simba committed suicide. Legend has it that he was struck by lightning as a cub and had the power to call down lightning with his roar. The pride collapsed after his death. Uru was forced to flee. She was the only heir. As her decedent and heir, you would have a claim to the Great Pride. The largest Lion Guard the world has ever seen would need to be formed to take back the lands from the massive clans of hyenas and packs of wild dogs that now control the majority of the lands. But some of the northern prides have pledged allegiance to the rightful heir to the Great Pride, if one ever came forward…"

Kiara was in shock. She had never heard this story before. Her face then softened.

"There is no need for a Great Pride," Kiara stated. "I am perfectly content here with my family."

"Very well then…" Moja stated. Dusk had come over the lands. "I should get going, while it is still light out…"

"No," Simba insisted. "You must stay with us…"

"No I'm afraid that would be _dangerous_," Moja said seductively.

"It is perfectly safe here!" Simba insisted.

"No, not _physically_ dangerous," Moja clarified. "I already have seven cubs, with five different lionesses. I don't need any more…"

"Oh…" Simba said, glaring at his lionesses who tried to act innocent.

"This is why I normally don't travel during the breeding season…" Moja stated. "It is very challenging to return from my travels without word reaching me of more cubs that I have fathered…"

"So we have half-brothers and sisters?" Vitani inquired.

"Two half-brothers, three half-sisters. All live in the northern prides."

"Seems like you defiantly get around," Nala said sarcastically.

"The life of a roaming bachelor," Moja stated. "Vitani and Kovu are my oldest cubs."

"That reminds me!" Kiara said excitedly. "We are trying to have cubs this year!"

"Oh really?" Moja said surprised. "You're both still rather young…"

"Yes but we really want to start a family. Mother and father had me quite young as well. I see no reason to wait…"

"Well I'm sure if cubs are born I will get word of it," Moja said. "In the north I'm known as the Master of Whispers…"

"I really wish you would stay," Simba offered again as Moja rose again to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but really I should get going. I need to send word to my sister. We communicate with vultures over the fast distances that I travel. I need to tell them before dark so they can get to her by tomorrow…"

"Very well."

"It was nice meeting you all," Moja stated. "Maybe sometime in the future we will met again…"

Moja left Pride Rock as the sun set. He was happy and content that his cubs had found their place in the world and had not succumb to the violence that had plagued Zira's life. The future on these lush lands seemed prosperous. Maybe in a few years he would return to see if he indeed had any grand-cubs….


End file.
